Muv-Luv: Grim Alternative
by BountyRook
Summary: WTF! That's what's going on in my head. Why am I in a post apocalyptic Japan where humanity's on their last legs against an enemy that knows no surrender? Why do I know all about this Alternative Plan and why do I want to help? Why the crazy sense of deja vu?
1. Chapter 1

**MuvLuv: Grim Alternative**

 **AN: I had to rewrite this 'cos my original idea didn't seem possible after reading it and trying to figure things out and also thanks to someone who pointed out a huge flaw in the original story. So I decided to go through the visual novel again and work with it this time. Anyways let's get the disclaimer going! I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

 _'Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon mentally talking.

 **"Hey!" Takeru talking.**

 ** _"HEY!"_** **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 1: Deja Vu...WTF?!**

* * *

 **Monday, October 22nd 2011**

I opened my eyes as I woke up in my room wondering about how I overslept. Normally I'd wake up early to do some warm up exercises before I do anything else. For some reason today it didn't happen. Maybe my body's internal clock got screwed up due to the jet lag after arriving in Yokohama, Japan three days ago. I was deployed here by the UNWOP due to a suggestion by someone that I get educated like a normal person, not a genetically augmented super soldier, a plan that Dr. Mako Yashiro only agreed with because it somewhat made sense to her. I initially saw no point to it until the UN Chief of Security told me that it would be useful for when I needed to do deep cover ops since at my age I could easily blend in, which made sense but I still didn't like it though. I'd rather be on the battlefield engaging the enemy than blending in with civilians. So reluctantly I accepted this small assignment to blend in with the civilians here in Japan for a set period of time. I was also warned to not do anything that'll blow my cover unless Code Black kicked in.

I had arrived in Yokohama and wasted no time moving in to the home the boss set up for me as my base of operations. After settling in, I had to get to that school that Dr. Vela enrolled me into: Hakuryou. I was to start attending there as a transfer student and with a background UNWOP intelligence managed to cook up. After getting the uniform and everything else I'd need for my new school life I went to bed, surprisingly anticipating the start of my high school life. Which now leads me to my current situation of waking up right now.

I looked at the time and saw that I still had 40 minutes left to get ready for class so I wasted no time getting up from bed and getting ready for the day. While in the bathroom I looked in the mirror to check my face only to not see my reflection but someone else entirely. A kid my age, light skinned, brown hair, brown eyes and obviously Japanese. We both had the look of confusion on our faces and also thought the same thing. What The Fuck?! I moved my head left and right and the boy mimicked me. I raised my left hand to the mirror which he also did. I formed a fist with it and he also did the same thing.

"What the fuck?!" We both exclaimed.

That caught me off guard big time! We both talked at the same time! What?! I blinked for a second and then the guy was gone. I was now staring at my own reflection. What the hell was that?! Why did I see someone else there? Was I hallucinating and seeing a dead civilian coming back to haunt me? No that wasn't so as that person mimicked everything I did a few seconds ago. I consulted my partner hoping she had an idea what was going on.

 _'Yo Rook.'_

 _ **"I'm already dealing with whatever that was."**_ Rook replied, _**"You just do whatever it is you were doing."**_ And like that she cut off the link. Well if she's dealing with whatever that was then I'll trust her with it. So I went back to getting myself prepared for the day as I had already wasted time thanks to that episode.

After having a shower and brushing my teeth, I put on my white kevlar weave spec ops outfit which stuck to my body like a second skin (Which I'm grateful to the R&D division for as it makes it easy for me to disguise myself), and then put on my Hakuryou uniform over it. I put my school ID and UNWOP ID in my pocket and holstered my Glock 17 and combat knife within my clothes before picking up my backpack and leaving the house.

Unfortunately, what I came out to was something I did not ever expect to see, enough to catch me off guard which never happened to me, ever. Outside it looked like the town I was in had been hit by an earthquake, tsunami or whatever kind of disaster. But that wasn't what caught me off guard, since I have been used to seeing destroyed towns due to natural disasters. It was the sight of what looked like a demolished mech which I can remember seeing from some video games I had seen while in Japan, and it was crashed into the house opposite where I stayed.

 _'The Tactical Surface Fighter. The Gekishin or F-4 Phantom. A 1st Generation TSF and the TSF that all modern TSF's descended from.'_ a voice said in my head.

Huh? That's what this thing is? Why does it have the name of an aircraft? Okay...What the hell is going on here? Why am I now hearing voices in my head? Hopefully Rook deals with this crap and tells me what the hell's going on with this picture. As I looked around I could tell that this was no joke but there was a problem...am I still in Japan or somewhere else altogether? Do I even want to know the answer?

Well there's no point in standing around here gaping like a fish. I might as well look around the place and find out what I can about what the hell happened while I slept last night.

 **...**

I dunno about you but I can tell you that whatever happened to this place it was big and nasty as I walked through the ruins of what was once a town with my Glock 17 in my left hand and my combat knife in my right. Some of the familiar places I had seen were nothing but ruins and it made me wonder what the hell happened to a peaceful town like this. But that also brought up another question, how come I am still alive? I walked up the hill leading to that Hakuryou high school that I remembered having the cherry blossom trees along it and once again it was nothing but a barren land which I deduced to be the result of a nuke or carpet bombing. Did the moronic Americans decide to go Hiroshima on Japan again? I wouldn't put it past them considering their asshole of a president but I digress.

I reached the top of the hill and after some more walking I saw the Hakuryou high school or more like a fortified UN base that I had never seen nor heard of.

 _'The UN 11th Pacific Army's Yokohama Base.'_ The same voice I heard earlier said in my head. Okay seriously! I'm getting sick of this bull crap! Rook better hurry up with whatever she's doing or I'm gonna flip!

Anyways I looked at the entrance from the distance and saw two guards stationed there, both in military uniform and armed. Well the front door's out as there's no way I'm going in since I doubt they'd recognize me or even believe that I'm one of them. I did some scouting around the base and saw that the walls had barbed wires all over it. Obviously they would do that. After twenty minutes of scouting I found no way for me to sneak into the base which left the front entrance as my only way in.

Well in all honesty, stealth isn't my specialty. While I'm decent at sneaking about I wasn't as skilled as the person known as No 1 or the Ultimate Ghost. In fact I preferred to go through the front door when I operated but I always tried to look for alternatives whenever I was on a mission. So with a frustrated sigh I holstered my weapons and made my way to the front gate. As I reached the front gate and was not surprised as the two guards there looked at me as I got closer. One of them was a dark skinned man like me and the other looked Japanese. Both had their assault rifles at the ready in case I did something hostile. Well I won't be hostile unless they prove to be hostile first.

"What are you doing out here kid?" The Japanese guard asked. He was obviously talking in Japanese. Good thing I'm fluent in it.

"So you've been taking a walk? You're a weird one. It's nothing but rubble out there." said the dark skinned guard.

 _'No kidding.'_ I thought.

"You're heading back to your squadron now? Show us your ID and permit." Guard No 1 said (Japanese Guard).

I just gave him my UN ID since I doubt the school ID would be of use here. The guy looked at it and had a perplexed look on his face before giving my ID to the other guard who looked at it and had the same perplexed look.

"Neon Cross. UN World Operations Lone Wolf Operative. Call-sign "Grim Eagle". ID No. 0027680914?" The Japanese guard said, "I've never heard of such a division."

"That's because it more or less doesn't officially exist. It's basically black ops." I tried to clarify for them, "In fact I'm not even meant to tell you this as it's above your pay grade to begin with. Just ask your CO they'd be able to confirm it."

"I...see..." Guard No 1 muttered, "I'll do that." He then nodded to the Guard No 2 (Dark skinned guard) and went to the booth at the gate. I stood there for a while as I waited for the confirmation.

A few minutes later, the guard came out of the booth and went to his fellow guard and whispered something to him. His colleague nodded at him before they faced me and pointed their rifles at me.

"Let me guess, your CO said that UNWOP nor I exist?" I asked.

"Smart guy aren't you?" The Guard No. 1 said, "That's good since it saves us the trouble. Now hands where we can see them!"

I reluctantly raised both hands up, annoyed at the situation I was in but also not surprised as this confirmed what had been going on in my head. I am in a completely different Japan than the one I know. Worse there is no UNWOP meaning no presence of my superior, my support, Dr. Yashiro and Dr. Vela. Which means only one thing...

 _Code Black is now in effect!_

I looked at the two guards and did a quick scan of them. Both had assault rifles, M-16s to be also had sidearms in the right leg holsters, M9 Berettas. They had body armor on and a helmet on their heads. I only had a Glock 17 and a combat knife and they have their weapons aimed at me, but since Code Black is in effect then too bad for these two.

The Guard No. 1 placed his hand on my shoulder which was the opening I needed as I grabbed the offending arm and twisted him around to face his fellow guard while I drew out his M9 and shot the shocked Guard No. 2 in the unprotected shoulder and then his left leg dropping him on the ground. Then I pistol whipped my human shield knocking him out and moved to the injured guard. As he looked up at me I stepped on his injured shoulder and kept the pistol aimed at his face.

"Who's the one in charge here?"

"Screw you-AAARRGGH!"

"Wrong answer moron! I'll ask one last time! Who's the one in charge here? And think about your answer this time."

"That would be me." A female voice said. Well that saved me the trouble. That is if she's the CO.

I moved my foot from the Guard No. 2's wound and then stomped his face, knocking him out. I looked at the new arrival who was an older woman with violet hair and violet eyes. She's beautiful I'll admit but I don't intend to say it out loud. She was wearing a white lab coat over a grey uniform for some reason I felt like I knew her but that doesn't make sense as I've never met the woman in my life and I have a very good memory when it comes to people I have encountered. Behind her were three soldiers dressed like the knocked out guards.

"Yuuko-sensei!" I said as I dropped the pistol onto the ground and raised my hands. _Okay what the fuck again?! Where did that come from?!_

"Sensei? I don't remember having any students." The woman known as Yuuko replied.

"Sorry about that. Ever since I woke up I've having a feeling of deja vu." I said.

"Is that so? You mind telling me about it?"

"Sure...How's your research doing? I hope that you're getting somewhere this time...if you don't finish it...!"

"This time?"

 _Okay what the hell?! This is sure not me but it's definitely my body! And it's definitely me talking in my voice._

"Do you want to let...Alternative V happen?"

"_!"

"..."

"Guards. Take him." Yuuko ordered.

Immediately the three guards came up to me. Pointing their guns at me.

"Don't move!" One of them called out.

Great! What the hell is going on here? Now I've pissed off these people and they're going to lock me up. Well Code Black is still in effect so I ain't letting them get me so easily.

When they got close I quickly grabbed the barrel of one of the men's M-16, then spun on my heel and looped a leg around another one's weapon while pulling my Glock 17 out and aiming it at the last guy. All in one smooth motion and putting the guards in a sticky situation. Yuuko and the guards were surprised by my actions. Well who the hell won't be!? It's not everyday that you see a high school kid pulling off something this crazy in front of you. Well this is all thanks to my training.

"Surprised? Impressed? Or maybe scared?" I said to those present, "Like I said told the guys down there earlier I'm different from the others. So we going to talk like civilized people or do I have to get violent?"

"You sure you want to do that?" Yuuko asked, "Do you really think you can take on everyone at this base?"

"This isn't my first time taking on many soldiers in a base...and coming out victorious. This ain't my first rodeo so if you want go ahead and raise the alarms, just know you'd be needing a lot of body bags or your infirmary would be full of injured soldiers." I answered coldly, "And I seriously doubt that you want to risk that right?"

Yuuko looked at me for a moment with her serious expression still on her face.

"So...are you really Cross Neon?" she asked.

"I am. Though I'd rather be called by my first name." I replied.

"Can you prove it?"

"What? You want to dissect me and stick my brain in a jar?"

WHAT?! Hold it! Where the hell did that come from?!

Then there was silence for a few seconds. Then Yuuko smiled.

"I'm sorry...I do know him." she said to the guards.

"Eh?" The guards asked.

"Sorry about that...it took me a while to remember him since he's been gone on a mission I sent him on." Yuuko said to the guards.

"But! ...he...!?" another guard blurted out.

"Why do you think I came down here?" Yuuko said, "Anyway can you let go of them operative?"

"Yes ma'am." I released the guards from their situation and holstered my gun. "Also get some medical attention for this one since I shot him in the shoulder and leg." I pointed to Guard No 1.

"Sure. Though you shouldn't have done that."

"I had to make a point there."

"Whatever. Okay you...get him to the med bay ASAP." Yuuko pointed to one guard, then she pointed to another. "You. Wake the other one up and join him on gate duty. And you follow us in."

"Wait!" A guard protested.

"What was that Corporal? You have something to say to me?"

"No!...Nothing at all..."

 _Yep she's definitely someone high up there._ _I know that she's not the CO but she obviously has a lot of power here._

"Good. Well then I'll be going now, Cross, follow me." Yuuko said to me.

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

The professor just walked into the UN base followed by me and another guard as one picked up the injured one and took him to the med bay and the last one woke up the unconscious one and both went back to gate duty. As I followed the woman I just kept having a feeling that this was the start of something that'll change my life forever...

 _ **"Oh you have no idea, how right you are kid..."**_ Rook said in my head.

 _'Rook! What took you so long?! I was almost knee deep in crap you know!'_ I mentally yelled at her.

 _ **"Save the whining for someone who gives a fuck. When you're done with that Yuuko woman I'll explain it to you."**_

 _'Alright. Then I'll know what I've gotten myself into?'_

 **...**

 **Kouzuki Yuuko's Office...**

What a mess! Seriously this woman has no sense of organization...Everything's all over the place.

I sat down on a chair while Yuuko went to her desk.

"So even you got worn out after that." Yuuko said.

"Tell me about it. They sure took their sweet time examining me and searching me and then taking my weapons. Even with the freaking ID I have they still had to do all that." I said.

"I would think that someone like you would know the reason for that."

"I do know that. Still it's too much of a headache."

"Now then...per your request I had someone investigate your home."

"And he/she found things there right?"

"Nope...he didn't find anything."

"What?!"

What the hell? Are they fucking blind or brain dead?! That room is still there as far as I'm concerned.

"Is this a bad joke. I was there just this morning. I woke up, got dressed, then came over here. That person you sent must be blind." I stated.

"He said it was another ruin. Wanna see a picture?" Yuuko replied.

Huh?

She showed me a picture of a room in ruins, as if someone wrecked the place and cleaned it out. Seriously that's the room I was in this morning?

"Satisfied?"

"..." Seriously what kind of sick joke is this?! Sure I've been in shitty situations but this is beyond all that!

"Now then it's my turn. You said that you'd talk to me after your room was searched, right?" Yuuko said.

"Yes...I did." I replied.

"Then I'll get straight to the point. Where did you learn about the Alternative plans?"

"That would be on December 24th...from the base CO." _Seriously again?! Where did that come from?_

 _ **"Just go with it Neon."**_

 _'Rook?'_

 _ **"It has to do with what's been going on. Just go along with it for now."**_

 _'Fine.'_

"December 24th? Which December?" Yuuko asked in confusion.

"This upcoming December...two months from now." I answered.

"..." Yuuko stayed silent.

"Like I said earlier I had a feeling of deja vu when I woke up today and for some reason I've been remembering all these stuff. As if I've experienced it all before."

"Okay...keep going."

"You actually believe me?"

"I don't want any misunderstandings, so let's make this clear...I'll decide whether to believe you or not after we're done here. I'm a scientist, you know. All I'm saying is that I'll accept this as hypothesis for now and think within it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's it."

Well since _she's_ a scientist after all I might as long play along. Maybe it'll also help make more sense about this situation.

"Now let's move on. So, what did the base CO tell you?" Yuuko urged.

So I explained how the base CO said that Yokohama Base was not only the far east's final defense line, but also a critical research facility which held the key to humanity's victory. The critical research being the Alternative Plan and it was in stage 4. It was a plan with Yuuko here at its core and that this base was built with it in mind. Yuuko looked impressed with my explanations. She obviously did not expect me to know this much and neither did I. How the hell did I know this anyways?

"Unfortunately Alternative IV will end on December 24th. That evening, the CO summoned us and that was when he told us about the Alternative plan and that it was skipping stage 4 for stage 5." I continued and by now Yuuko was frowning, clearly not liking what I was saying to her. "The reason being that stage 4 hadn't produced any results so they moved on to stage 5...And we all felt horrible when he heard that. I'm sure you did too, Sensei."

 _Okay...let's get this straight. It's as if this Alternative Plan was going on for a while until there was no results and things went to hell._

"This is in...two months time?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes. That's why I'm saying there's no time to waste!" I said.

Yuuko walked around her desk while deep in thought.

"I couldn't say this when we weren't alone earlier, but...Sensei, you have to get fifteen billion semiconducting circuits to fit in the palm of your hand."

"!?" That got a reaction from her...and she's pissed. I don't like the looks of that. And it seems that I'm not done yet.

"There's a ton of stuff you still have to do, Sensei. And that brain in the next room must have something to do with it!"

And I'm now staring down the barrel of a pistol...Great! I just had to dig myself into a bigger hole.

"What do you want?" Yuuko asked dangerously.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End.**

 **Like Neon himself thought WTF?! How does he know all these stuff? And what has Rook found out too?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **AN: Now some of you may have figured out what was going on in the last chapter but for those who don't, this chapter will answer that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

 _'Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon mentally talking.

 **"Hey!" Takeru talking.**

 ** _"HEY!"_** **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 2: New Mission**

* * *

 _"This is in...Two months' time?" Yuuko asked._

 _"Yes. That's why I'm saying there's no time to waste!" 'I' said._

 _Yuuko walked around her desk while deep in thought._

 _"I couldn't say this when we weren't alone earlier, but...Sensei, you have to get fifteen billion semiconducting circuits to fit in the palm of your hand."_

 _"!?" That got a reaction from her...and she's pissed. I don't like the looks of that. And it seems that I'm not done yet._

 _"There's a ton of stuff you still have to do, Sensei. And that brain in the next room must have something to do with it!"_

 _And I'm now staring down the barrel of a pistol...Great! I just had to dig myself into a bigger hole._

 _"What do you want?" Yuuko asked dangerously._

 _ **...**_

Well now! I'm in a huge mess. And all thanks to whoever is making me say all this crap. Now back to her question.

"To prevent Alternative V from happening and to defeat the BETA." 'I' answered Yuuko. _So this Alternative V and BETA are trouble huh?_

It seemed that my answer did not do anything to sate her anger as she still pointed that gun at me. I was tempted to act and move in to disarm her but my body wouldn't move.

"So how's the hypothesis so far?" 'I' said further digging the hole. "Can you trust me?" _Really?! Like that's going to happen with my mouth screwing me over more and more!_

"The idea that you're an Anti-Alternative agent is looking a lot more credible to me." Yuuko replied.

So there are people against the Alternative Plan? I'd need to know why.

"Would an agent in this world use such a crazy, roundabout method!?"

"Enough with your silly delusions! What are you really here for?"

"How the hell should I know?! I have no idea what I'm talking about-Delusions? What the hell can I do to make you believe me!?"

I'm trying to stop myself from going deeper down this fucking rabbit hole but something's stopping me from doing so! Yuuko looked at me in confusion as she noticed something wrong with me.

"Okay? What is going on with you?!"

"I don't know! Someone else is messing with my mind and making me say all these stuff?!"

"Or really?! Like you have multiple personality disorder?"

"Maybe so." _Though you're not far off from that._

 _ **"She's got a point there!"**_

 _'You're not helping here Rook!'_

"Anyways quit fooling around and tell me the truth. Though depending on your answer, I might have to kill you." Yuuko said in a warning tone.

 _'Like you can really kill me.'_ I mentally scoffed. Then once again I went down the rabbit hole.

"Sensei...is that what you want?"

"Hm? What I want?"

"Letting a hundred thousand run off into space leaving the other billion here on Earth, waiting for their deaths. Is that what you want, Sensei?"

 _That's what Alternative V entails? What a load of bull crap! Talk about bloody cargo cowards!_

'I' continued, "It's not right!? If you did, then you wouldn't have drunk yourself stupid and cried your eyes out when it happened!"

So in another time this Alternative V happened and things all went to hell. Okay but I was never back then so what's going on?

 _ **"Like I said boy, just go with it! You're interruption's only complicating things."**_ Rook said.

 _'Sorry but whatever's making me sprout all this shit is only making things harder for me!'_ I snapped back, _'Besides why are you letting this happen?'_

 _ **"Like I said I'll explain later. So for now just roll with it!"**_

"If you don't want that...then use your genius to prevent it, please!" I'm...crying?! Okay! Hold the bones! I'M CRYING!? WTF!? "Sensei, if you'd completed Alternative IV, then that would've never happened! Sensei, stop wasting time! If you're a genius, you should be able to understand how I feel even if you haven't seen all this yourself! Was that all just talk!?"

"..."

"I'll never allow Alternative V to happen again! We need to make stage 4 successful! Sensei...are you just going to kill me!?"

Like hell I'm going to let her!

"I'm not afraid of death. I am a soldier, though I may not act like one...and that's thanks to you, by the way."

"Me?"

"That's right. I used to be an ordinary Japanese student in a world without BETA."

"A world...without the BETA?"

Huh?

"Then one morning I woke up. And I was in this crazy place. I thought it was a dream, so U went to school and found that it'd become Yokohama Base. So the guards captured me, I was interrogated and locked up...then I finally met you. But since I remember all that, I'm doing it differently this time."

...?

"Back then, you just appeared out of nowhere, found me interesting, got me an ID and some high level security pass, and then put me in the Eishi Training School."

"...then?" Yuuko asked for more.

"You asked me a lot about my original world. Then you let me meet Kasumi...and showed me that brain...Almost everything I know about this world is stuff you taught me, Sensei!"

She did all that? Okay...

"I think you're the reason I was able to get by in that fucked up world. But I still don't want to die for no reason. If you're really going to shoot...then I'm ready for it."

WHAT? Oh hell no!

"Even if you managed to dodge the bullet, what would you do next?" Yuuko asked.

Simple. I'd make sure you didn't get a second chance.

"Without me, Alternative IV would never be completed."

"That's true."

"How do you expect me to believe what you're saying?"

That I'd like to know right now!

"I don't know." Really?! You don't know?! "But I remember you saying that it wasn't impossible, which is why you told me to help with your research."

Silence. Great.

"One question."

"What is it?"

"How can I be sure you won't leak any of this information?"

"I've got no evidence."

"Other than the few people who already know the truth, who do you think would believe me? On top of that, I have no way of proving my identity in this world. Not to mention that this person I'm speaking through is under oath to take any secret to the grave."

"Huh?"

HUH?!

"What do you mean?!" Yuuko asked, clearly confused. Just like I was.

"Like I said this person is also from my world or more like the future, a different time, and he's a soldier like I am but much more special." 'I' explained. "By the way, I'm Shirogane Takeru."

"Oh really? And you are talking through this Cross Neon as a medium?"

So that's who you are huh? Good!

"Yes I am. Sorry for not saying this earlier but I was desperate. And besides if I told anyone else about this, they'd just think I'm insane."

"And you're saying we have a common interest?"

"That's right. Without you, Sensei, none of what I know can do any good. You've got quite a bit of power, right Sensei? Why don't you go pull up my file or Neon-san's?"

She looked hesitant at this. And so did I.

"You may not understand the truth, but that won't change it." 'Shirogene' said.

"Eh?" EH! Indeed.

"When I first came here and wouldn't accept this world as reality, that's what you told me."

More silence and anxiety now.

"Good idea...one minute." Yuuko said then she walked to her desk while keeping her gun aimed at me. She pounded on the keyboard for a while, then she lowered her gun and looked at the screen for a while. Looks like she found something.

"Well...this just got more interesting..."

Huh?!

"You're right. It's not impossible."

"Sensei...umm, did you find proof that I'm not an agent?"

"I never thought you were for the same reason you gave earlier."

Which is...I don't have all day here woman!

"If you were here to assassinate me, you could've done it the first time we talked."

Duh! Duh! Duh! DUUUUUHHHHH! You knew this and yet you had to put me at gunpoint?!

"You knew far too much to just be some random idiot. Even things only I myself know."

Exactly that too!

"And after seeing your room and this...it's just too interesting." Yuuko gave me that look that Professor Mako gives when she has something interesting for me. Great! This may be this world's version of her.

"What do you mean?"

"At the very least I've proven that you believe everything you just said."

In other words I'm a lunatic! Wow thanks for the insult bitch!

Yuuko then sat down in the chair. "Now it's just a matter of whether that's all true or you have a mental problem."

"Then I can assume you believe me?" 'Shirogene' asked.

"Not a hundred percent but I have a good reason to trust you. A reason I would understand."

Which is?

"Which is?"

"I can't tell you about that it...yet."

"I understand."

"But it's good enough for me to keep you two around."

"For now, that's enough..."

Not enough for me.

"Okay."

Now I need to know more about this situation.

Yuuko sighed as if she'd been holding it for a while.

"I never thought I'd actually have to use this." she said.

"Which is a good thing. As I know that you barely have any skill with it." I deadpanned.

"What? How did you know?"

"As a soldier I can easily tell if someone has any skill or training with any weapon they have."

"Is that so? Let me guess is that you talking Neon?" She most likely noticed me acting differently from that Takeru person.

"Yes and I'm glad that I am this time. You have no idea how annoying that was. Someone else using you as a medium."

"Oh. How was the experience?"

"I hated it!"

"Not surprising. Someone talking through you is not a normal thing."

"Isn't that obvious."

"Yes it is. Now, let's recap...For some reason Shirogene Takeru travelled back in time along with you and are experiencing he did once again. That sound right?"

"Seems so."

"Then I have a question about what I did last time?"

"What is it?" 'Shirogene' asked this time.

"Why did I tell you about parallel computing, and that brain?" Yuuko asked.

"I think that was because I wasn't from this world to begin with."

"I believe I heard you say..."your world" doesn't have BETA or something."

"I've forgotten a lot of details, but yes, I or I and Neon came from a world without BETA. AT the very least, that's what my memory says. "Our world", the one we were born and raised in, wasn't near this awful...I don't know about Neon's side but my world was a peaceful world with no BETA or anything. No there were wars between humans. But compared to the crisis this world is in, the place I lived in was so much better."

Consider yourself lucky kid. Mine still has a war that humans are fighting in that's much worse than yours but I agree that it's got nothing on what's happening here.

"Also, there were people in my world with the exact same personalities as people here, though they had different jobs and everything." Shirogene said, "This building was my school, not a military base, and you and Marimo-chan were teachers there. And a lot of people I met in Eishi Training school here were classmates back in that school."

"Ever heard of the Everett interpretation?" Yuuko asked.

"I have." I said as I took over, "The many worlds interpretation. That idea of parallel worlds or something? I always thought that it was nothing but garbage by some looney scientists but I never imagined it happening to me."

"Well looks like it's happening to you both now." Yuuko said.

Then Takeru took over. "Yeah...it's just that my childhood friend Kagami Sumika wasn't there..."

"Kagami Sumika."

"Yes, and you said she didn't exist in any records. You also told me to forget about her. Otherwise I'd look like a weakling. I think it was."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Well, now I understand why you had to tell me that. I can't do here what I did in my world."

"Yes..."

"So, you were interested in me, and ordered me to help with your research."

"Research? What research?"

"I never actually found out. You just summoned me several times, and asked all about "my world"."

"I see. And then?"

"Then you granted me special privileges so I could come to this floor."

"How bold of me."

"Ah. But you didn't give me authorization for any classified information."

"I did that just so I could ask you some questions?"

"No idea. I thought you would know at the time. I have no idea what you were trying to do. What do _you_ think your plan was?"

"No idea. I know we're talking about me, but I have no way of knowing that part."

"Ah, but I heard about semiconductors when you were drunk. Never asked about it."

"Then, about the room next to us...Did I explain to you what that was?"

"Come to think of it, no...all you ever did was joke that Kasumi was your daughter or something." I tried recalling that.

"I did?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"So, just to check, I put you in Eishi Training School?"

"That's right. You let me stay here."

"What position did I give you exactly?"

"I was part of Cadet Squadron 207."

I see...that's a pretty good idea, actually let's do the same thing this time."

"Sensei...like I said, we don't have much time."

"And like I said, this is conditional. I don't trust you one hundred percent yet."

"Good point."

"I would think this is a pretty generous offer."

"For me yes...but what about Neon-san. He's more than experienced enough as a soldier."

You got that right!

"True but not as an eishi." That's...also true. "Anyways I'll do the paperwork and also I want to speak to Neon Cross himself now."

"You called." I said.

"I know that you still have questions for me and so do I. So how about I start first?"

"Go ahead and ask. Just know that there are some things that I cannot tell you."

Yuuko frowned at me for a moment before she dropped the look. "First and foremost who are you really?"

"Neon "Grim" Cross. Call-sign "Grim Eagle". I'm from the Netherlands and I'm 16 years old. I have no knowledge of my date of birth nor my family as I was told that I was an orphan. I'm a Lone Wolf Operative for the United Nation World Operations counter-terrorism/black ops unit."

"So you're a member of a black ops unit huh? In other words you don't officially exist?"

"Yes ma'am. Only a select few know about me."

"Describe your skills then soldier."

"Yes ma'am. I am well versed in multiple forms of warfare, very knowledgeable in many tactics and weapons and also very skilled in using them. I'm also able to pilot any vehicle especially in battle. I'm also fluent in English, French, German, Russian, Chinese, Korean, Dutch, Japanese, Arabic, Portuguese, Spanish, and Swahili. I've also been trained to adapt to whatever scenario I find myself in and to survive anything. I am mostly deployed to outright exterminate terrorist threats wherever they're located."

Yuuko's eyes were wide open. Most likely in shock and awe. Who wouldn't be after I tell them all that. Although I had to leave out the fact that I'm a Bounty Rook and basically a genetically modified super soldier. That would really cause a ruckus.

"That's a lot to stomach. So they trained you into the ground huh?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"How experienced are you?"

"I've been in the unit for three years and completed exactly 177 missions and participated in 185 battle engagements. All ending in me and UN's favor. I even earned the call-sign Grim Eagle because I killed over 1900 enemy forces."

Silence was all I got. In fact I could hear a pin dropping somewhere as I saw Yuuko looking at me with eyes wide and her jaw hanging there.

"I think I broke her." I muttered.

 **Yuuko's POV**

Did I hear him right? 177 missions, 185 battle engagements and over 1900 kills?! Who the hell turned this young man into such a killing machine?! Even the way he talked isn't normal. I know about child soldiers who had joined the military either by force or by their own volition but I have never heard of someone as young as him with such a battle record as his. I know that we're doing something similar with training Eishis but for someone to have seen so much battle and killed that many at such a young age, it's quite a surprise and also sad.

"I think I broke her." I heard him say which got me back to reality. Did I actually blank out like that?!

 **Neon Cross' POV**

Yuuko seemed to have finally regained her wits. I don't get why she even blanked out to begin with. It's not like my battle records are any special, right? And even if she thinks that what I'm saying is bogus, I don't care, it's her own prerogative.

"Is that all of your questions because if so can we get this show on the road?" I spoke up, "Everything else I'll ask this Takeru person."

"Of course." Yuuko replied getting out of the stupor.

 **...**

 **Training Field...**

After leaving Professor Yuuko's office, I made my way to the training field where she mentioned I'd meet my new squad, Squad 207. All this was new to me as I mostly worked alone except for joint ops where I worked with other squads but never as a member of one. This could take some getting used to. Also I'm no longer fighting against terrorists and enemy soldiers, instead I am fighting against aliens. Freaking aliens! Sounds insane and even with Takeru's brief explanation it still sounds insane but I'm not one for science and theory but action which means that I'll have to fight this enemy.

As I walked through the mentioned area, I heard someone call out to me. It was feminine.

"Excuse me…are you..."

"Huh?"

I turned around and saw a girl with long blue hair which she tied into a high ponytail with a white band and blue eyes. She was wearing the same dark blue UN uniform with a black turtleneck shirt under it. She's definitely Japanese and also from the upper class which I have no love for.

 _ **'Meiya.'**_ Takeru said in surprise.

 _'Someone you know?'_ I asked.

 _ **"She's one of the members of Squad 207 and my classmate back in my world."**_

 _'I see. Well this time I'll be the one interacting with them, not you so just sit back and watch and I'll ask you for backup if I need it.'_

 _ **"Okay."**_ Takeru said, although with reluctance. What? It's my body not yours dimwit.

 _ **"And also mine too Neon!"**_ Rook added.

 _'Yes. Yes...You too Rook.'_

"...Hm? What is it? Is something the matter?" Meia asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Just spaced out for a second." I replied.

"I must ask you to not go any further. This place is dangerous for outsiders."

"Actually. I was sent here to meet someone."

"Hm? Who are you looking for?"

"Mitsurugi, it's all right." Another voice called out.

Walking towards us was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes, also wearing the same UN uniform.

"Instructor?"

"...you're Cross Neon?" The instructor asked.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted. "Are you Sergeant Jinguuji?"

"Yes I am." The sergeant replied, "At ease."

"Then this man is..." Mitsurugi trailed off.

"Assemble the squad!" Sergeant Jinguuji.

Quickly the rest of squad 207 assembled in front of her and they were all girls. Okay, what? Yuuko put me in a squad of girls? What the hell?

 _ **"Well, what did you expect?"**_ Takeru deadpanned.

 _'Shut up kid!'_

"Squad 207 assembled!" said a girl with brown hair tied into two braided ponytails, olive green eyes and had glasses on.

"Good...then I'll introduce him. This is Cross Neon, newly assigned to squad 207." The instructor began. The four girls turned to look at me. The other two being a tall girl with black hair styled like a certain black hedgehog I know of and violet eyes and the other being a shorter girl with green eyes and pink hair styled as if she's a cat.

"I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you all but that remains to be seen." I said.

"As you can see, he's a man..." DUH! DUH! DUH! DUH! "You're all probably surprised to see a male recruit nowadays, but until recently he's been exempt from the draft."

So that's my cover story Yuuko made up? I'll just roll with it since she said that she has it covered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Too complicated to talk about."

"He'll be training with us starting tomorrow. Understand?"

"Ma'am!" The four girls acknowledged.

"For now eat with him and learn to get along. Afterward, Sakaki, you will escort him to the barracks and give him anything he needs."

"Ma'am!" The girl known as Sakaki acknowledged.

"We'll continue training for the remaining ten minutes. Cross, stay there and watch." Sergeant Jinguuji pointed over to the side.

"Affirmative." I acknowledged. I walked over to the spot and watched my squad mates finish their training.

 **PX (Post Exchange) aka The Cafeteria...**

Sakaki was very helpful in showing me around the place. The garage, cadet dormitory, classroom, the assembly room and so on. Thanks to how I am and also Takeru's past knowledge of this place, I was able to process the information very quickly and be done in time to get to the cafeteria.

"Cross-san, Sakaki-san, over here!" Tamase Miki called us over from one of the tables in the PX. Both I and Sakaki Chizuru, who was also the squad leader of squad 207 went over to the table where the others are. I sat down beside the black haired girl named Ayamine Kei on one side while Chizuru joined Tamase and Meiya Mitsurugi on the other side.

"You got here faster than I expected." Meia said with a look of disbelief.

Sakaki shrugged. "That's because Cross wanted to get the tour over and done with."

"Hm?"

"He preferred that I explained things in simpler terms and spare him the "long ass explanations" which is why we were done quicker than normal."

"Which is a good thing, Squad leader, since it saves us all valuable time." I said. Takeru has been telling me to call her Class Rep but I ignored that as this is NOT his Class Rep! "And by the way please call me Neon. I'm not from Japan and even though I know the customs here I'd prefer to be called by my first name."

"Very well then Neon. Oh, by the way, the instructor asked me to give this to you."

Meiya then handed me a piece of paper. I took it and scanned through the contents quickly. It looked like some kind of an enlistment oath. _**"UN enlistment oath."**_ Takeru informed me.

"Ah. Thank you. Neon, have that memorized by tomorrow. You have to recite the oath in order to enlist." Chizuru informed me.

"You mean this UN enlistment oath?" I asked.

"Yes..." Ayamine said.

"Well then, I'll have it memorized for tomorrow."

"I see…. Well, good luck tomorrow." Tamase said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tamase."

Then I saw Chizuru look at me with a serious expression. "By the way. There is something I want to ask you."

"What will that be?" I asked.

"I'll be blunt. Can we… expect much out of you?"

Excuse me? "What are you saying?"

"Instructor Jinguuji told us you're a 'special person'. Is that 'special' compared to us? No out of everyone in the country? The planet?"

"That is a very good question." _You have no idea._ "However the answer to that depends on your outlook."

"Hmm? I see. Well that is still good to hear." Meiya said.

"Let's train hard together, Neon-san!" Tamase exclaimed.

"Yeah...let's do that." I said.

"We do not wish to know what 'special' actually means. But it does make us hopeful." Meiya added.

"Well Professor Kouzuki and Instructor Jinguuji both have faith in him! I'm sure he'll be fine." Miki said.

"….I hope so." Ayamine said.

"Anyways a month from now, there'll be a Comprehensive Skill Evaluation." Chizuru mentioned, "We have to win this time."

"Comprehensive Skill Evaluation? You mean like your final exams?" I asked. This reminded me of a similar test UN cadets or officers took before they could join UNWOP.

"Yes, you're correct Neon." Chizuru answered. "You know about it?"

"I have a rough idea about it thanks to someone I know that's part of the UN." I replied.

"We have over a week so Yoroi should return in time to join us. We need Squad 207 to be as strong as possible when the time comes." Meiya said.

"Yoroi? Is that another squad member?" I asked.

"Yes. Yoroi-san had to be hospitalized after the last training exercise." Miki answered, though I could tell that she was hiding some guilt when she said that. That meant that it was that bad.

"Yoroi's skills, especially in survival, are second to none." Chizuru said with pride.

 _Tch. As if. They don't know about my own skills_. "Is that so? Can't wait to meet her then."

"Anyways we are expecting a lot out of you." Chizuru said with a mischievous grin on her face which the others had except Tamase who was just smiling.

"Hmph. No pressure." I replied nonchalantly. _Oh I'll more than meet your expectations girls._

 **Evening, My Room...**

Looks like the UN here is a little different from the one I'm used to. Not as strict but neither too lax either. I guess that's a good thing. Well no matter, let's read this UN oath then. Hmm...Not too hard to remember which is also good.

Squad 207 seems to be a decent unit though Squad leader Chizuru seems to be extremely strict, having high expectations of me on day one. I also can tell that they all have secrets of their own and they respect each other's privacy in such matters. That's fine and all but they can't keep those walls up forever. It's bound to ruin the unit if they do so. I may have to reveal some secrets of my own too. I'll need to do something about that. Well let's see what tomorrow has for me then. And just as I'm about to lie down suddenly there's a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw a familiar person.

"Well hello Yuuko-san. What can I do for you?"

"Oh no reason. Just thought that I'd see how you're doing with your new squad." Yuuko replied.

"The girls are a decent bunch but they are expecting too much out of me right off the bat." I answered, "Though I intend to do more than meet those expectations."

"Considering that you're a soldier already from your world that shouldn't be a big deal for you. In fact you can use this to your advantage to encourage the others to push themselves."

"True and they seem to need me especially for the Comprehensive Skills Evaluation. I take it that you know about it."

"Of course. It's the exam that the cadets take before they begin their Eishi training. Takes place on an island off the coast. The next one's taking place very soon, so be ready for it."

"Of course I'll be ready. I was made for this kind of thing."

 **Tuesday, October 23 2011, Training Field...**

I have never felt so insulted in my life! Ten kilometer run around the field? Really? That's child's play for me. I easily went through that without an issue, which I noticed surprised the instructor. Most likely she didn't expect a greenhorn to be able to move at a quick pace and even finish faster than the others and without being exhausted. I stopped in front of the instructor after I was done with this joke of a run.

"Instructor I'm done." I said, though I wanted to call this a joke but I held my words back.

Instructor Jinguuji just looked at me while hiding her surprise. "Good, now wait until the others get back. You can rest."

"Well I'm still feel fresh so I'd like to run some more." I said.

"Very well then." The instructor permitted. With that I went off and began to go around the track some more and overlapped the girls once more. After the girls finished 10 kilometers, I also stopped and still I wasn't satisfied. I needed something more challenging than this! The instructor looked at us and pointed towards the cages.

"Okay, next! Grab the gear in the cages and march ten kilometers!" she ordered.

"Un-understood..."

"Really? Half gear?" I said making my dissatisfaction clear.

I could see the other cadets look at me in shock from my statement. I met their looks with a shrug as if that wasn't a big deal. Then I noticed Instructor Jinguuji looking at me with a fake smile and clenched fist. Looks like she intends to do something about my attitude. Ha! You wish!

"I see. Cross, has all this time you spent exempt from draft given you extra energy?" She asked.

I shrugged without a care in the world. "Maybe it has."

"Then you can do it in full gear. If you want, I can have you carry a dummy machine gun as well!"

"Understood ma'am!" I happily saluted, which caused her to raise her eyebrow at my enthusiasm. I wasted no time running off to the cage with the rest of the squad following.

Even in full gear and with that dummy machine gun I easily finished my laps before the rest of the squad and I still wasn't satisfied. I know that I have insane stamina and all that but I still should have a limit! I sighed and then noticed Tamase walk over to me.

"That's amazing...mmmm, there!" she said as she dropped her gear. I just looked at her and shrugged.

"What's so amazing?" I asked.

"That you complained about not doing it in full gear and that you still outran us in full gear and with a dummy weapon."

"Honestly I expected us to do more..."

"That's true but still….."

So we'll actually be doing more...good!

 **Evening, My Room...**

Argh! Seriously the so called training I went through with the squad left much to be desired. I never felt so unsatisfied with a training session like that while the others were actually feeling a bit fatigued by the training. Maybe it's because of how I am. I mean I'm supposed to be the "Ultimate Soldier" according to Professor Yashiro. That might explain why the training sessions I'm used to are nothing like these ones I went through. Even Takeru was surprised too. Speaking of which me and Rook had a talk with the kid and grilled him about what he had said to Yuuko. Of course he explained what he knew to me as he didn't want to piss two people who could beat his ass six ways from Sunday whenever they want. He told us about the events that occurred before Alternative V kicked in, the Coup d'état, the Shuttle bombing attempt and some other ones. Needless to say I was even more pissed off at the idiocy of humanity. No wonder why Alternative V happened and why the BETA had been wiping the floor with humans. They are still bickering among themselves when there's a bigger threat out there trying to wipe them all out. That's why I hate politics. With all that I am very inclined to help make sure that Alternative IV succeeds at all costs.

Anyways Takeru told me that I should ease up a bit. For some reason those girls were looking at me in a strange way during the training exercises today. As if I was not normal. Well I'm not normal, that much is clear but I don't have to tell them that. Or do I? I may have been a lone wolf but even I know when I have to work with others and something tells me that I'd have to work with these girls in my squad even if I far surpass them as a soldier.

Gah! Whatever! Still I need to get more information about what I've gotten myself into. Even with what Takeru explained that is still not enough information for me, especially considering that it was from the last loop like he put it. Besides lack of information tends to be fatal in this line of work.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End.**

 **Now you figured what's up and if you don't, what have you been reading?**

 **Neon "Grim" Cross is here in this world. Not exactly in the place of Shirogene Takeru as he's also there for the ride. Most of the time Neon's doing most of the interaction here and maybe getting assistance from Takeru, except when dealing with Yuuko and certain other people where both or only Takeru would be interacting. How this would affect things would be up to you to find out.**

 **R &R and until next chapter. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

 _'Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon mentally talking.

 **"Hey!" Takeru talking.**

 ** _"HEY!"_** **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 3: Answers, Team chemistry and Kasumi**

* * *

I need information and I really need more than what Takeru has told me so far. Professor Yuuko Kouzuki is one other person that should have all those answers. Thanks to the clearance she gave me (& indirectly Takeru), I made my way through corridors towards the restricted area and then into her office. When I arrived I saw the professor sitting at her desk and it seemed that she was on the phone talking to someone. I managed hear a little bit of what she was saying due to my advanced hearing but decided to not listen any further as it was irrelevant to me. I waited for her to finish her phone call before I made my presence known.

"…Is this a bad time? I could come back later."

Yuuko saw me and stood up from her chair. "No, it's okay. What is it Neon?"

I walked up to her desk and slammed my hands on them while looking at her seriously. "Ma'am…I need more information about the situation I'm in!"

Yuuko ignored my rude tone and calling her ma'am and replied, "I thought Takeru told you everything you needed to know."

"He provided me with some information but not enough. Like the BETA for example. I do not want to engage the enemy in question without knowing anything about them apart from them being extraterrestrials. Lack of the info tends to be fatal."

Yuuko frowned at me not liking my impatience. "I know that you need that information soldier but that's on need to know basis for now until you become an Eishi."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. So unless I finish this pathetic training I can't know necessary information. I know about need to know basis but…fine…

"Alright ma'am."

"Just Yuuko would be fine!"

"Alright Yuuko. So if I become an Eishi then you'll tell me everything?"

"About the BETA, yes. But no other classified things unless necessary."

"Alright, I'll endure this then."

"I know that you do not like going through the training which you most likely have done back in your world but you'll have to bear with it. But the Eishi training is a whole different story."

"I know that and I'll treat this training like an assignment and get through it as quickly as possible."

Yuuko grinned at me. "I know that you will Neon. Also work together with your squad mates. I know that you're normally a lone wolf but here you're in a squad so interact and get along with them."

I nodded in reply and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

A tick came on Yuuko's forehead as she glared at me. "How many times do I have to remind you to stop calling me that? I'm not one for formalities."

"Sorry Yuuko." I apologized.

" _ **I agree. You need to do something about that Neon."**_ Takeru added.

" _ **He's a soldier! It's been drilled into his head."**_ Samara deadpanned.

' _Nice of you to point that out to him.'_ I mentally told Samara.

Yuuko sighed and then got serious. "Anyways. Can I talk to Shirogene now? I need to ask him something."

"What is it sensei?" Takeru asked as he took control.

"The most important part of all this…How much do you know about Alternative IV?" Yuuko asked.

"Eh?"

"You've mentioned a lot about Alternative V but not one thing about Alternative IV."

" _ **Good question ya nimrod. You never said a damned thing about Alternative IV!"**_ I yelled.

" _ **No need to shout your head off partner. We'll get that info anyways."**_ Samara chastised.

" _ **Tch…Fine."**_

"Uh…" Takeru trailed off.

"Never mind that. No need to get too worked up about it. Alternative V will be scrapped once I finish Alternative IV right?" Yuuko said.

"Well…I only know vague details about Alternative IV…" Takeru stated.

"Like what?" Yuuko asked.

"The fact that you're in charge of the project and that it's the real reason for building this base."

"And?"

"You have to somehow get fifteen billion semiconducting parallel computing circuits to fit in the palm of your hand."

" _ **I wonder how the hell she's supposed to do that. It seems…"**_ I stated.

" _ **Impossible. Yes I've been thinking the same thing. Still considering who she is she must have something planned for that."**_ Samara stated.

"And?" Yuuko asked once more. What else does she want?!

"Eishi Cadet Squad 207 is part of that plan." Takeru answered.

" _ **So your squad is an essential part of this Alternative IV project? How interesting."**_ Samara muttered.

"And?" Yuuko asked again.

"And you completed the theory by December 24th but everyone said it couldn't possibly work." Takeru answered, "In fact come to think of it, you said something like…'I couldn't be the holy mother.' "

Holy mother?

"What's that mean?" Yuuko asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But you said Christmas was _"a day when one child gave humanity hopes and dreams"._ Something to do with that I think." Takeru said.

The birth of Jesus Christ? What's the deal here?

"I see…anything else?"

" _ **It's fucking official. This woman is this world's equivalent of Mako Yashiro!"**_ Samara deadpanned.

" _ **On that we can both agree."**_ I added.

"Hmm…Right, there was a UN Army insignia on Kasumi's shoulder which said 'Alternative IV,' so that brain probably has something to do with it I guess." Takeru replied.

"And?"

"I don't know what they were after, but there were people trying to delay Alternative IV and that's it, really."

" _ **Which caused Alternative IV to not finish on time and paved way for Alternative V."**_ Samara summed up.

" _ **Looks like my expertise will be needed here after all."**_ I stated. Looks like the detractors and opposition to Alternative IV are the main cause of this crap.

"I see…that explains why your demands are so uselessly vague." Yuuko said.

Tell me about it! But it shouldn't be surprising either since Takeru's saying that these occurred in another time loop. And now he's starting from the beginning of this same one but with me and Samara for the ride.

"But if someone who knew more heard that, you'd be in trouble. They'd probably make you disappear." Yuuko continued.

"That would be difficult in Neon's case as he's the one that's really here, not me. And Neon is more than capable of holding his own." Takeru argued.

"You have a point. Still it shouldn't affect the two of you anyways."

" _ **Damn right it wouldn't. I want to see someone try and take me on and get a one way trip to the Grim Reaper himself."**_ I said.

"Exactly. I'm not letting that future happen again." Takeru said.

" _ **And neither are we."**_ Samara added. _**"With me and Neon around we'll make sure that things go smoothly and we take the fight to those alien bastards."**_

" _ **Amen to that!"**_ I added.

"Well I won't get in your way Sensei…but if you need help, please call me. You used to do that a lot too." Takeru said.

"Got it. And come here if you have something to tell me. The same goes for Neon too." Yuuko replied.

"Well he did come here to meet you to begin with today."

"True. Anyways I'd like to talk to him now."

"About what?" I asked after I regained control. This was getting annoying to be honest.

"You mentioned that you're a black ops operative right?" Yuuko asked.

"Yes I did. And from what I've heard you're going to need me to deal with some problematic people right?"

"Yes I will. When I get Intel for you then I'll secretly have you deal with the problem as long as you don't get caught."

"That's not a problem. I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that settled I walked out of the office and back to my room.

…

 **Wednesday, October 24** **th** **2011, Classroom**

Squad 207 was now in the classroom for lectures. I sat by the window as Instructor Jinguuji gave us all a lecture about explosives. Really? Explosives?! Just when I thought I couldn't be more insulted it gets even worse. TNT? C4? I've already been taught about these back at the UNWOP base. Takeru agreed with me as he too had already learnt this anyways back in the last loop. He also added that those small explosives wouldn't be useful against the BETA anyways.

I started staring out the window while still listening to the lecture. Well that was rude of me but I didn't seem to give a fuck! I already know all these stuff anyways. And this feels like a waste of time not just for me but for Takeru too. Not to mention Samara too is already bored and sleeping.

Speaking of time, with me around how much faster can I help this class graduate? With my skills, knowledge and experience, I'm already ahead of my classmates and can already be considered a lieutenant or captain even though I never had a rank in UNWOP the boss said that I was equivalent to that anyways with all those factors considered. I just never cared for it back then.

"Cross! Repeat what I just said!" Jinguuji called out to me.

I stood up and looked at her with disinterest as I knew that she'd do that since she thought I wasn't paying attention.

"Since you know this well enough to stop listening and find what's outside more interesting, then it should be no problem, right?" Jinguuji added.

I looked around and saw everyone was staring at me in disbelief. Instructor Jinguuji continued, "We went out of our way to alter the curriculum just for you…..you'd better be really good at this."

I felt a smirk come on my face as I accepted the challenge.

"You're talking about a fictional scenario in which a support unit disabled the enemy's rear guard facilities just before the actual operation began. So it'll be ideal to blow up the high voltage cable leading out of their facility."

"Oh? And why is that?" Jinguuji asked.

"Because in this scenario "destruction" actually means "disabling of their radar"." I answered while using my fingers to signify the quotation marks. "So leaving the facility intact is the best option since we can use it later on. That'll also be less risky than attacking the base itself, and you wouldn't need to bring too many explosives for that as it'll increase the chances of completing the mission and survival. Riiiight?"

Everyone looked at me in disbelief after my explanation. The instructor had to pick up her jaw from the floor as she didn't expect me to get that right. Combat scenarios like that are no problem as I was already drilled on this back home so this was easy to say from the top of my head. Even Takeru was surprised at my answer as he was about to bail me out but saw no point in doing so. Samara was still dozing off.

"You may be seated. You're awfully good for someone who stares into space but pay more attention. Understand?" Jinguuji said.

"Yes, yes…I'll be more attentive." I replied.

I took my seat and the lecture resumed from there.

' _Hmmph. Nice try but I already know this stuff so no need to bail me out Takeru.'_

" _ **Maybe so but I never thought they'd teach you that."**_ Takeru said.

' _Well they trained me into the ground and wanted me to be able to handle any combat or mission scenario that I end up in.'_

…

After the lecture, Miki and the others surrounded me as they all began to praise me about actually thinking about reusing the facility. I just received their praise without a care in the world as it was not a big deal for me anyways. Chizuru also stated that she was glad to have me in her squad. Well any military squad or counter-terrorism unit back in my world would have been more than joyous to have me join them especially the SAS, Delta Force, GSG 9, Spetnaz, GIGN, Korps Commandotroepen and even UNWOP and UNTSO squads. I hated the CIA though. Secretive and manipulative fucks. Unfortunately I was mostly a lone wolf operative as I worked better on my own but I was still assigned to work with a few of those squads from time to time. Especially UNWOP Squad 2.

Meiya then stated that we would have field stripping next and that we should all get going. I had to resist the urge to laugh my head off at that. Just how much more insulting could this get for me?

…

"I'm done."

Wow! That was too easy for me. All I had to do was reassemble an assault rifle piece by piece as quickly as I could. I've already know all about this as I'd done this before I came to Japan for my assignment. Still it didn't hurt to show off a bit for my squad mates.

"Hm? You're done?" Instructor Jinguuji asked in disbelief as she looked at her stopwatch in her hand.

"Yes."

"Two minutes, fifty two seconds!?" The instructor said in total disbelief.

Really? And here I was holding back a lot.

" _ **You were holding back a lot?! What's your normal time then?"**_ Takeru asked.

" _Fifty two seconds."_ I replied.

 **THUD!**

Okay…I think I broke him.

"No way…" Chizuru said in shock. She wasn't the only one. Everyone else was stumped at my time.

"Okay, I'll check it." Instructor Jinguuji said as she went to check the rifle. She began to slowly check the gun for any mistakes. She placed it back down shortly after. "I see nothing wrong."

She then looked at me and asked, "Have you done this before?"

"Yes. One of my relatives was an operator in GSG 9 before he retired. He taught me how to do this just in case I ended up in a situation where I needed to defend myself. Since then I've been practicing that whenever I could." I lied. Like I'd tell them that I'm a member of a UN black ops unit so I had all this beaten into me years ago.

"German counter-terrorism…I see…very well. Keep training so you don't lose those skills."

"Yes ma'am!"

The instructor turned to the rest of the squad. "Up till now, Ayamine held the record with six minutes and seventeen seconds. And yet, this greenhorn here obliterated that time. All of you, practice until you're just as good."

"Ma'am!"

…

 **PX…**

We all sat down around a table in the PX.

"You really are incredible Neon-san!" Miki cheered.

"Sheesh…I'm not incredible, Miki." I sighed.

"Do not be modest." Meiya said.

"What's wrong with being modest?" I asked.

"She's right. I may not like it, but you're far better than the rest of us." Chizuru admitted.

"You are…special." Kei added.

"I'm…Bah! Do whatever you want!" I sighed. No point arguing with them. Anyone can reassemble a gun if they are shown how. Even an 11 year old girl did it and in 53 seconds. I've only beaten her record by one. And I had to hold back here or I would have given everyone a heart attack.

Miki laughed at my frustration.

"But this won't last forever, you know. We'll beat you someday." Chizuru said.

"Is that so? I'll be awaiting that day then." I said.

" _ **Looks like you're getting along quite well with Meiya and the others. So far so good."**_ Takeru said.

' _Were you expecting worse?'_

" _ **Considering that you are a lone wolf…yes."**_

' _Well you thought wrong.'_

" _ **Anyways keep this up and we'll be able to ace the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

' _Yeah…Whatever you said.'_

"Neon-san? Are you alright?" Miki asked me.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. I just spaced out for a second. No big deal." I replied.

"Your arrival has affected the squad greatly…..do not fall apart on us." Meiya warned.

"No need to worry about me. It'll take more than that to make me fall apart."

"Mitsurugi's right though. If the both of you can raise the bar of our squad, we'll be more likely to pass the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation." Chizuru stated.

"More than likely. We WILL ace that exam." I declared.

"Those are bold words Neon-san." Meiya said.

"So what? I'm just confident. Isn't that good for the team?"

"Yes. You have a point."

"Besides we're going to be trusting each other with our lives after all so let's at least get closer to each other."

"Heh. Point taken." Chizuru stated.

…

 **Evening time, My Room…**

It seems that everything went well today. Now I'd like to get ready for tomorrow.

" _ **Hey hold on Neon-san!"**_ Takeru interrupted.

' _Grrr…What now Takeru?!' I asked in annoyance._

" _ **There's someone else I'd like you to meet."**_

" _ **Is it that Kasumi girl?"**_ Samara asked.

' _So you're now awake Samara?'_ I asked.

" _ **Yes I am. Didn't want to stay up for that boring ass lecture."**_ Samara replied, _**"Well let's see this Kasumi then."**_

…

I made my way back to the restricted zone. I was still getting used to coming to this area. I normally don't go into restricted zones except if I'm with someone who has clearance and wanted me to tag along and that didn't happen a lot. Anyways with Takeru's directions I made my way towards the other door across from Yuuko's office and walked through it. The corridor was dark, barely lit by the lights on the floor. Based on Takeru's memories that room had a cylinder in the middle with a brain inside it and that Kasumi girl was also there just staring at it. Odd. My footsteps echoed as I walked down this corridor. This told me that this was a place to bunker down in if a nuke was dropped on this base.

I arrived at the room at the end and entered. What I saw actually surprised me once more. There was actually a freaking brain with the stem and all that in a cylinder at the center of the room. And standing in front of it was a girl with white hair and something that looked like rabbit ears on top of her head, wearing a grey uniform similar to what Yuuko and Jinguuji wear and with the Alternative IV insignia on the side and a rabbit tail?! Just like Takeru mentioned. The girl had noticed when I entered the room and turned around to look at me.

"Hello." I greeted as I walked up to her. I noticed her stepping away from me. Not surprising as she's obviously nervous at seeing me. I get that same reaction when I'm around civilians. "Hey! No need to run. I won't bite."

The girl known as Kasumi stopped and this time let me move closer to her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cross Neon but I'd prefer it if you call me by my first name Neon." I introduced myself, "What's your name?"

She didn't answer me at first making me think that she was still nervous of me.

"Kasumi…Yashiro Kasumi." Kasumi introduced herself. "And I'm not nervous of you."

' _Liar!'_

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were lying Kasumi."

"I know you thought I was lying."

"And what makes you think so?"

" _ **Because she read your mind partner."**_ Samara answered.

' _What?!'_ _ **"What?!"**_ I and Takeru yelled.

" _ **The girl has ESP and can read your minds."**_ Samara explained, _**"Which is why she knew what you were thinking. And right now she knows about me and Takeru."**_

I looked at Kasumi and saw her staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed. Great…Just great…

"I take it that you know about my other two tenants in my mind." I said.

She nodded her head. I face palmed and groaned in annoyance. This just made things complicated.

"So you know…"

"That you're not from this world and you're a super soldier. Yes, I know that."

"And I don't appreciate you reading my mind. You more or less invaded my privacy."

"Sorry."

Once again I face palmed and groaned. Indeed this had just gotten much more complicated.

"Fine…just keep it a secret okay. Yuuko already knows about Takeru but not about Samara and I'd like it if it stayed that way." I said.

"Okay…I promise…" Kasumi replied.

"Anyways nice to meet you Kasumi. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

With that awkwardness dealt with I left the room before I became any more freaked out. Looks like I need to tell Yuuko about this development. I'm not going to like this.

…

 **Yuuko's Office…**

I went to meet the professor and told her about my encounter with Kasumi all thanks to Takeru and also about the fact that she knows about Takeru being inside me. And surprisingly enough Kasumi was there too to confirm it and Yuuko herself wasn't surprised about that.

"Well no need to worry. I and Kasumi here are the only ones who know your secret. Also the fact remains that you already know a lot of things you shouldn't." Yuuko said.

I sighed. "That's…good to know. The last thing I need is for that info to reach the wrong people and then things go to hell."

"Though the fact that you're a super soldier just makes it all interesting."

"Just don't think of dissecting me anytime soon. It won't end well for anyone."

"I know better than to try my luck with that."

"Good thing we're on the same page. I'll see you tomorrow and call me if you need me or Takeru."

I turned around and went towards the exit.

"Right one last thing Neon and Shirogene." Yuuko said.

"What is it?" I asked. Takeru too was also paying attention to her.

"Laplace's demon doesn't exist anymore."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"The future is unpredictable. It could change for the better or worse."

"I know that much already. I also know that what I do here could also affect the world I'm originally from."

"Heh. You're pretty smart for a soldier."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you want to. Just make sure you think about your actions before you go through with them. You're an unstable existence in this world."

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll be careful." I said as I got to the door. "Anyways good night."

With that I left the office and made my way back to my room to sleep. Unstable existence…ha! Whatever!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End.**

 **Finally updated. Hope you all like it and leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

 _'Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon mentally talking.

 **"Hey!" Takeru talking.**

 ** _"HEY!"_** **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 4: New Day, New Challenges**

* * *

 **Thursday, October 25** **th** **2011, My Room**

Another day came and I woke up and sat up on my bed. It was also at the same time that I sensed someone outside the door to my room and I silently got up and crept up to the door using my enhanced vision to see in the dark since the lights were off. While pressed against the door I watched as it opened and in came whoever was at my door who turned out to be Kasumi. She turned on the lights and then looked surprised when she noticed that the bed was empty.

"In case you're wondering I'm already awake and good morning to you." I greeted surprising the young girl who spun around to look at me with wide eyes. I just raised a brow in amusement at her look. "What? You weren't expecting me to be an early riser?" She shook her head in reply. "Whatever, thanks for trying anyways. Not necessary but also not unwanted."

She looked at me for a few seconds and then said, "Bye-bye." She went to the door and stood there looking at me as if waiting for something.

"Okay…Sure, bye-bye." I managed to say.

She then turned around and left my room.

' _Okay…That was…unexpected.'_

" _ **What was unexpected?"**_ spoke my partner.

' _Kasumi came to wake me up this morning. Unfortunately I was already up.'_

" _ **Not surprising. Apparently in the last loop she did the same for Takeru."**_

' _Is that right? Speaking of him is he still sleeping?'_

" _ **Yes…the moron's still asleep."**_

' _Whatever. He'll wake up when he wants to.'_

I checked my watch to see that there was still time before the wakeup call. Once again I'd woken up early and so I used the time to do some light exercises in my room.

 **…**

 **Training Field**

"Aim for the 100 meter target! Fire one round at a time at full auto!"

Once again the squad was at the training field for firearms training. And now we were with our assault rifles with Instructor Jinguuji giving the order to hit a target from a 100 meters using single shots while in full auto. I smirked for once at this. Finally something that may be challenging as I'd never done anything like this before.

"Now!"

RATATATTATATATATTATA!

Our guns went off as we all fired at our targets using single shots at a time while in full auto.

"Okay!" With that I stopped firing. Yeah, that was a bulls-eye alright. This was something new to me I'd admit but it still wasn't challenging enough. It wasn't that hard to carefully pull the trigger multiple times to only shoot one bullet at a time. The only real challenge is preventing the recoil from the full auto messing with your aim and making you go full auto. For me it wasn't a big deal since I already had firearms training except this new training exercise was a new wrinkle. Since I was done I decided to watch the others try to hit the target.

" **Wow! Class rep's rounds are hitting the target."** I heard Takeru cheer.

' _So you finally decided to talk? And here I thought you were still going to keep moping about you nearly waking up late.'_

" **I blame you for that. You could have woken me up you know."** Takeru complained.

" _ **You'll have to be fucking stupid to blame Neon for your own incompetence."**_ Samara snapped.

Takeru kept his mouth shut immediately after Samara talked. I returned my focus to the training exercise. It was then Takeru noticed something off about not only Chizuru's shooting technique but the other squad members. They were all getting too trigger happy. Takeru suggested that I bring this to their attention but I didn't as I didn't see the issue then and told him not to bother about it. However he didn't like that and he took over my body and then brought the issue to their attention. He mentioned that their way of training had gotten them too used to shooting like that and that could carry over to when they were in their TSF. He advised them about a better technique which is more effective and would reduce risk of friendly fire in the field. It actually made sense funny enough though I'm not surprised as I'd mostly worked solo and even when I worked with another squad I did my own thing but still assisted them all the same. After all that Samara and I told Takeru that we were going to beat the ever living crap out of him for taking over my body without permission something he wasn't looking forward to.

Next part was sniping. Takeru had also mentioned that Tamase was the squad sniper, in fact the best of them when it came to the art. Samara was grinning at that while yelling girl power. I was interested in seeing the cat looking girl's skills for myself so I approached her.

"Hey Tamase." I called.

"What is it Neon-san?" Tamase asked.

"Can you hit that target over there?" I pointed to a target that was 300m away.

"Eh? That 300m target?"

"Yes."

"Good question…I could probably hit that…"

I raised a brow in confusion. I expected her to be more confident in her skills. Most snipers I knew were very confident of their skill and 300m was considered easy to them.

"Hmmm…how about that one?" I pointed to another target which was 500m.

"500m? Hmm…I'm not so sure…"

"Really? I expected you to be a lot more confident in your sniping ability considering how good of a sniper you are." That got Tamase's attention. And Takeru was starting to yell at me for blurting out that fact.

"Who told you that?" Tamase asked.

"Professor Kouzuki." I lied. No way in hell am I going to tell her that some kid in my head told me this. Said kid was sighing in relief for my quick thinking and now yelling at me again for calling him a kid. I ignored his rant for the situation at hand.

"You don't need to be modest about it Tamase. Show Neon what you're made of." Chizuru said. Most likely she'd heard our discussion. Tamase laughed nervously as she turned to the squad leader.

"I'm not good enough to show off." She said modestly. Well I can appreciate modesty too but there are also times when one has to show off to prove a point.

"C'mon. Take his breath away." Chizuru encouraged. Oh? Is she telling her to go all out? Then this should be good. "We can't keep losing to him, now can we?" she finished.

"Uuuu…That's true, I guess…okay I'll try." Tamase said with more confidence before she went off to set up.

"Nice of you to encourage her." I stated to Chizuru who just peeked at me.

"Oh? I was being serious." Chizuru replied.

"Really? Not surprising since you're the squad leader." I said.

"Is that sarcasm?" Chizuru said before she giggled, "Watch. Tamase is really incredible. A genius even."

Really eh? Tamase must be really good if Chizuru's saying this about her teammate.

According to Takeru, Tamase has panic attacks but she's been able to suppress it with sheer willpower at this stage, which is a good thing as that's the last thing a sniper would want in the middle of a battle.

"Hey can I use prone position for this?" Tamase asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Do it anyway you want." I replied. She nodded and turned towards the field and faced the target.

"Well then here goes…though the wind's kinda bugging me…" Tamase said in slight worry.

I licked my index finger and raised it up to feel the air. There was a small wind alright, though not enough to be a big deal. "The wind's not that strong though." I stated.

"Think you can hit it?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah. This isn't too bad…Okay now!"

While Tamase was getting into position Chizuru handed me a pair of binoculars. I took them and looked at the target just as Tamase opened fire at it.

BANG!

Dead center. I'm impressed. More shots were fired after and each one hit dead center. Yes Takeru was correct, this girl is very good.

" **HA! I told you so!"** Takeru said with pride.

 **…**

 **Classroom**

"You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. Let's do this."

"You seem very confident of yourself."

"Do you expect me not to?"

"No I didn't, just hoping you're not getting arrogant."

"No need to worry about that. Let's do this."

My vision blackened as Chizuru put the blindfold on. Once more we were doing field stripping in class and this time I was to reassemble a rifle blindfolded. Samara and I smirked as we both knew this wasn't going to be much of an issue for me. Anyways this activity was to prepare us cadets for the worse case scenarios in the field.

" **Still reassembling a rifle together while blindfolded…I can't think of any time when this small arms training came in handy."** Takeru stated.

' _What are you trying to say? That the training is useless?'_ I asked, _'There's a use for all this training even if it hasn't come in handy. Worst case scenarios can happen at any time.'_

" **Yeah I know…but in the last loop those situations never came up…actually I haven't even seen real combat at all."**

' _Which sounds like a crappy excuse as far as I'm concerned.'_

"Hey are you ready?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah, I am I'll get started."

I began reassembling the rifle while seeing nothing but black. Soon enough I was done and I removed the blindfold to see my handiwork.

"Eh? Already?" Tamase asked in surprise. I could also see Chizuru and the others being surprised too.

"Yes. Something wrong?" I replied. No, seriously this has been drilled into me years ago that I can even do this in my sleep any day any time. This is starting to get insulting. "Instructor, I'm going to get it adjusted."

"Alright go ahead. Don't put a magazine in it while walking." The instructor stated.

"Understood." A tip to avoid getting shot for a misunderstanding.

 **Shooting range…**

There was a slight breeze out here and I have to hit a target from 300m, no biggie.

 **BANG!**

A hit though not a bulls-eye, just have to adjust my aim a little to the left. Let's go again.

 **BANG!**

That's more like it. Still the fact that I didn't get dead center the first time is still off for me considering my training or maybe it's because I haven't been in action for a while.

"So…How's it going?" Tamase came up to me.

"Looks like mine is fine." I replied, "What about you?"

"Mine's good." Tamase replied happily. Then she went prone and fired a shot at her own target.

"Good to hear." I said as I checked her target. Once again dead on! "Once again you nail it! You're just as good as Chizuru said."

" _ **Well a good sniper is good at adjusting her weapon which isn't surprising for someone like Tamase here."**_ Samara stated. _**"She's very good at her craft."**_

" **On that we can agree."** Takeru replied.

"Alright I'll have a crack at that." I said as I also got into position.

"Good luck!" Tamase said.

Well like her I'd already adjusted my weapon once so this should be easier.

 **BANG!**

"Ah, amazing!" Tamase said in awe.

"Really? That's nothing special." I replied. If I was just a normal cadet I'd be acting arrogant here but my boss had made sure to remove arrogance from me so that it doesn't make me slack off in anyway. Something I'm glad for as I've seen what that same arrogance can do first hand, and the results were never good. Anyways I hit dead center once again. Looks like the first adjustment was good after all although I would have preferred to have nailed it the first time around but we can't always get what we want now, right? "Besides it took me two attempts to hit the bulls-eye unlike you who needed one attempt."

"Eh? Why? There's nothing wrong with having to check your weapon a few times! And look you hit dead center." Tamase said.

"…True." I never thought that I'd get talked to like that by anyone except the boss, not to mention being complimented. Most of the time it was just 'Good work!' or 'Keep up the effort.' This world just keeps intriguing me. "Thanks Tamase!"

"You're welcome Neon-san." Tamase replied, "Oh, by the way, can you do long range shots?"

"Yes I can, though whether as good as you that remains to be seen." I answered, "I'll give it a go."

"Really? Show me! Show me!" Tamase requested like the kid she is.

" _ **Now it's their turn to be blown away."**_ Samara giggled.

" **Why? Is Neon very good at sniping?"** Takeru asked.

"… _ **Look for yourself…Actions speak louder than words right?"**_ Samara answered.

"Oh? A long range shot in front of Tamase? That's some nerve." Chizuru spoke up.

"What? She's the one that wants to see my sniping skill in action." I deadpanned. "It's not like I'm trying to compete with her to begin with."

"Really? Either way I want to see this."

"You can use my sniper rifle Neon-san." Tamase said and then gave me her sniper rifle to use.

"Thanks." I took the weapon from her.

"Then how about that target?" Chizuru asked pointing to a distant target. I looked ahead and saw that it was 850m away. Really? Are her expectations that high? She gave me the binoculars which I used to check for myself. Yes it was definitely the 850m one.

"Can you do it?"

"Only one way to find out." A rookie wouldn't have a prayer in hitting that target. Fortunately I'm no rookie but they do not know that…with the exception of Professor Yuuko.

Whatever. I dropped into prone position and got the weapon set up. "Well then let's do this."

"Oh? The English style? That's what Tamase uses." Chizuru stated.

"Really? English style of sniping? Never knew that shooting from prone position originated from England." I replied. "The soldiers from the Netherlands snipe like this too and so do the Americans."

"Is that so? Whatever, do as you please."

"Oh I will." I loaded one bullet into the sniper rifle.

"Just one? Are you sure?"

"One's all I need to hit a target."

Chizuru shrugged and left me to my devices.

"So confident…" Tamase said.

"Don't you mean overconfident?" Chizuru deadpanned.

I ignored them to focus and aim down the sights.

 **BANG!**

There was silence after that which was starting to get annoying.

"So what do you think?" I asked. I could see it for myself with the binoculars but I wanted to see their expressions first.

"You don't already know?" Chizuru asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged.

We looked through the binoculars and saw the result for ourselves and I knew what was coming next. I hit a bulls-eye after all.

"A-amazing Neon-san!" Tamase exclaimed.

"I want to know where you learnt that." Chizuru said in suspicion.

 _Years ago at the UNWOP HQ. Of course that's in a different dimension._

"Besides I made that shot thanks to Tamase adjusted the weapon already. So she already made it easy for me." I explained just to get Chizuru's suspicion off me.

"No, no…that was your own skill Neon-san." Tamase corrected.

"Maybe, maybe not. I still hit the target anyways right?"

"That's true, but..." Chizuru replied.

"Okay that's enough for today. Dismissed!" Instructor Jinguuji said to signify the end of today's training session.

"Salute!"

 **…**

 **Classroom**

 **"Looks like you have a problem Neon."**

' _You think Takeru!?'_

When we returned to class I had suggested that we go to the PX for lunch. Tamase agreed to it but the rest were not so eager and I had an idea why. The training session today. But I had to play the ignorant one to not make them suspicious.

"What's wrong? Aren't we going to have lunch?"

Meiya began, "I should not continue to be surprised at your abilities, but that was…" Yes. I was on point.

"Really? Are you still going on about that shot? It's not like I outdid Tamase, it's not like all of you can't do that right?"

"We can but…" Kei said.

"Neon…have you been conscripted before?" Chizuru asked.

Why am I not surprised? I had a feeling that this was coming eventually due to my performance in the training sessions and classes. Still I didn't expect it to be this soon.

She continued, "It's just too weird. You joined less than a month ago, but you can do everything better than us."

"That is true. You are far from normal." Meiya added.

"Really? Really? That's what you're going off about?" I asked in annoyance. They are poking their noses where they shouldn't and here I thought they respected each other's privacy.

Kei just stared at me.

"You can stop staring Ayamine." I deadpanned.

"You're incredibly incredible." Ayamine said.

"That's right. You can shoot, snipe, hand to hand combat and everything." Tamase added.

"Strangely enough, you even know everything that we've been lectured on." Chizuru also added.

"Strangely? Really!?" I asked. I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"B-b-but we're squad mates now. W-whatever you did in the past, as long as you can benefit the squad…" Tamase said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, of course, but still…" Chizuru said.

"You want a reason? Here it is…you remember that relative of mine that was a retired GSG-9 operator? Well not only did he teach me about weapons he also taught me how to use them! Same for some of the stuff we know in class and my hand to hand combat skills! So there, you happy now!" I angrily explained which startled them. While that was a whole bunch of crap I was getting sick and tired of their suspicions. "Ugh! Whatever, I'm hungry, I'll see you all in the PX." I wasted no time getting out of that classroom since I needed to calm down a bit. Some grub from the PX would help with that.

 **…**

While I walked down the hallway Takeru and I were having a discussion.

" **You didn't need to yell at them like that, Neon."**

' _Oh and you expected me to just calmly talk to them considering how annoying their questioning was?'_

" **Well…yes. Don't forget that we need to keep the squad united so that they can graduate quickly. With the way you're outdoing them they're starting to feel inferior to you."**

' _So you want me to start holding back?'_

" **Yeah."**

' _Bullshit! Not happening. Holding back is an insult as far as I'm concerned.'_

" **But…"**

' _No buts Takeru! They don't like me outdoing them? Then they should do something about it and get better. In fact I think this should make them strive to get better since I've raised the bar for them which will help in raising everyone's skill level and graduating early.'_

" **I know that Neon. I'm just saying that if you're not careful our actions may lower squad morale which would make things worse."**

' _Fine. I'll try and be careful about my actions but don't expect me to hold back a lot. Maybe just a little.'_

" **Of course. That's all I ask."**

' _Whatever…Just don't rush things kid.'_

"Kya!"

Due to me not focusing on my surroundings, a mistake on my part, someone bumped into me and fell down while I kept my balance. Luckily for the person I managed to catch them and keep them from landing on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ah, yes…I'm fine, what about you?" A female voice replied, meaning that the person that bumped into me was a girl.

"Yeah I'm just fine." I said as I looked up to see the girl that bumped into me. She was shorter than me with short green hair, brown eyes and wearing the same uniform I remember seeing the girls wear. So she's also a cadet like the rest of us. It was then that I heard Takeru gasp.

' _What is it Takeru? You know her?'_

" **Yeah…That's…"**

' _That's who? Spit it out already boy!'_

" **That's Yoroi Mikoto!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End.**

 **Leave a review and any useful advice or suggestions to make the story better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

' _Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon mentally talking.

" **Hey!" Takeru talking.**

" _ **HEY!"**_ **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 5: Complete Squad and Blunt Message**

* * *

' _Yoroi Mikoto?'_ I asked Takeru.

" **Yeah. In my original world she or he's a guy but here she's a girl."** Takeru explained, **"The first time I met her I couldn't believe it and when I…tried to find out for myself I got choked out for it."** He finished in embarrassment.

" _ **Obviously because what you did was perverted!"**_ Samara said angrily, _**"Which is also obviously why she choked you out, if it was me you'd be dead!"**_

" **I know that much."** Takeru said nervously.

' _Anything about her I should know in advance?'_

" **She's a bit of an oddball…just like my world's version and she tends to not listen to what people tell her."**

" _ **More like a bullshit way to say that she's retarded."**_

' _Really? She can't be that bad right?'_

" _ **Just talk with her and see for yourself."**_

' _I'll interact with her my own way and not the moronic way you did the last time.'_

Cutting off the mental link, I looked at this world's version of Yoroi Mikoto, who was now looking at me in confusion.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked, "You looked lost for a second."

"Hmm…Oh, nothing is wrong." I answered, "I just spaced out for a second."

"Ah I see."

Nothing wrong. So far so good.

"What's your name?"

"Yoroi Mikoto! Nice to meet you!"

"Cross Neon. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Hmm… I'll call you Neon and you can call me Mikoto."

"That I'm alright with. So you're finally able to come back to the squad?"

"Ah! Yes, I've been in the hospital for a while. Fortunately I can come back today and join my squad."

So this is the one Chizuru boasted to have the best survival skills of the squad? Interesting. She also seems aloof too for a soldier. Not like it's any of my business.

"Oh yeah! There's a new guy in my squad now. Can't wait to meet him!" Mikoto said in excitement. Is this girl dumb? She sees a guy in uniform and she doesn't even realize that he's a cadet like her? WTH!?

"You're looking at him." I deadpanned. Mikoto's eyes widened in shock at the piece of info.

"AH! Wait a minute…are you the new guy?"

I looked at her with the same deadpanned expression, "Didn't I just say that I'm that person or are you just that retarded?!"

"Eh?"

I face palmed in disbelief. Jesus! This girl IS fucking retarded!

" **Hey! She's not retarded! She's just…eccentric."** Takeru defended. I ignored him to just look at Mikoto who looked concerned at my reaction.

"Um…Neon-san? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Mikoto…Just fine…"

"Okay, Neon-san!"

"Anyways…I said that I'm the new guy in your squad."

"Ah! That's right!"

Takeru was right…This girl is a weird. Hopefully this doesn't become a routine because if it does I'll lose my mind and most likely go ballistic.

"Ah! Yoroi-san!" Miki called out. Looks like the squad managed to catch up.

"Aaahhh! Miki-san! It's been like forever!"

"Yoroi? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Chizuru.

"Ah! Chizuru-san!"

"Yoroi?" Next was Meiya with Kei beside her.

"Meiya-san too! And Kei-san, hi there!"

"…Yeah." Kei replied in her usual manner.

"Mikoto's recovered and was allowed to come back. Looks like the squad's now at full strength." I said.

"Yes it is." Chizuru said.

"I see that you've become acquainted with Yoroi." Meiya stated.

"Yes. And in the most unusual way…bumping into her." I deadpanned.

"Hahaha! That's right…Ah, that's right! I still have to see the Instructor!" Yoroi said before rushing off.

" **Busy as ever."** Takeru added. I just shrugged. Suddenly Mikoto rushed back to me.

"What?"

"Let's shake!"

She quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a shake while I returned the gesture. Her hands are pretty small but that's nothing of importance.

"I'm looking forward to training with you." Mikoto said excitedly.

"Likewise." I replied.

"Bye now." And there she goes. Quite the first impression…

"We should get going. We don't have much time left for lunch." Chizuru reminded.

"Neon, let's go to the PX." Meiya added.

"No need to tell me twice." I replied.

"It's yakisoba today." Kei said happily. Yakisoba huh? She must like it a lot.

" **You have NO idea."**

' _No one asked for your opinion Takeru!'_

" **Geez no need to be mean! Still it's about time Mikoto came back."**

' _And she's quite retarded to boot. How the hell is she the survivalist of the group?!'_

" **She's not retarded. Just silly and eccentric."**

' _She seems retarded to me.'_

" _ **Agreed."**_

" **Whatever! Damn…it's November already!"**

' _Yeah it is. What about it?'_

" **Just wondering how much of the future that's been changed."**

' _We won't know until we find out and it's not like Samara and I care about how much you change your future.'_

" _ **Yeah. All we care about is getting back to our own dimension."**_

" **Maybe so but if we don't change things for the better you two may never return to your own dimension."**

' _What!/_ _ **WHAT!"**_

" **So we have to change the future after all."**

" _ **Just great! What did we do to deserve this?!"**_

' _I don't know and honestly I don't want to know.'_

…

' **Brain Room'…**

After lunch I made my way to what I now designated as 'The Brain Room', more like Takeru convinced me to show up there as he wanted to talk with Kasumi. Samara too wanted in as she wanted to interact with the girl too. Me…I didn't care too much. Besides all that girl does is stare at that brain in the center of the room. She apparently serves an important role in Alternative IV alongside the brain itself I don't see the usefulness or importance mentioned.

While I let Takeru and Samara take control and interact with Kasumi I decided to do some thinking of my own about the girl. She's been at the base for a least a year and all she does is assist the XO with this Alternative IV and somehow interact with the brain. She's got some form of ESP that lets her read minds which led to her uncovering the other people in my head. Something I didn't like and she realized it too. Luckily she never mentioned Samara to the XO since that would open a whole new can of worms. Kasumi also knew that I came from the same world as Takeru and found the fact that I'm here in place of Takeru disturbing. Funny enough Samara seemed to like Kasumi and the two of them were getting along well much to me and Takeru's surprise considering her tough nature. But after she was done talking with Samara she started to look at me sadly, almost in pity, which pissed me off. As I left the room she said something that confused me.

"I hope you find your true self."

True self? What the hell is she spouting?! I am who I am, Neon Cross, and that's that.

…

 **November 2** **nd** **2011**

Once more it was squad training and right now Meiya and I were engaged in a mock sword duel with the other squad members and the Instructor watching. She held her weapon in both hands in the classic kendo stance while I held mine one handed in a reverse grip. We waited for one of us to make the first move and after a minute of waiting, Meiya chose to start this mock battle. The Mitsurugi was good. That much I could see as she had the speed, technique and power in her attacks and Takeru stated that she was very good with a sword, katana to be precise, but I didn't let her get through my defense. I'm good at using a sword myself too but I prefer to use my fists more.

"Hmph! Not bad at all." Meiya complemented. I didn't let that get to my head, which was good as she dashed and threw a kick which I swayed from before blocking her follow-up slash. Even though we were using training swords this was preparing us for close range TSF combat.

"You're not bad yourself." I replied before we separated from our deadlock. I wanted to go all out and end this very quickly but instead for the first time ever…I decided to 'play with my food' this time. Which got Samara giggling at me. So I moved in quickly myself and made a slash at her which she was ready for, only to find out that it was a feint as I was already in her space going for a stab. As a testament to her skill she managed to barely parry that and stepped back.

"Tch! And here I thought that Ayamine was the only one who could do this well in close combat." Meiya said.

"Oh really…I never expected you to think so lowly of me." I deadpanned, "Oh you wound me Meiya."

" **When did you ever get so melodramatic?"** Takeru sweat dropped. I ignored him to focus on my opponent. He had told me earlier that he'd spared with Meiya like this the last time and was beaten to a pulp and he was awed at how I was easily holding my own against her. I wasn't surprised since at that time the kid was a whiny green as grass rookie back then.

Meiya and I exchanged blows though it was easily clear to everyone watching that I had the upper hand and Meiya was only trying to keep up and hang on. A few more close calls forced Meiya to jump back and try to regroup herself.

"Ugh! Honestly I never expected you to be this skilled." She said.

"So what were you expecting then? Me to be weak, dumb and arrogant?" I deadpanned again. Normally I'd press in and finish this since I have full control of this spar but I was playing with my food.

"I never said that and forgive me if I implied such a notion. It's just that there are many who neglect hand to hand combat as they begin to excel in shooting." Meiya replied.

"I'm not surprised and I can see why they would." I agreed. I've seen it many times myself. Soldiers so used to engaging in long range combat with guns to the point that they forget how to handle themselves when the enemy gets close or when they run out of ammo. And many times they never ended well.

In battle you have to be prepared for every single scenario that comes up whether you expect them or not. There are no do overs in battle. Once you're done you're done. There's nothing wrong with excelling at something, but if it makes you too one dimensional then you become easy to beat. Being a jack of all trades is much better than being a specialist.

"Anyways…" I began, stepping in and slashing at Meiya which she dodged. "…You seem determined to make this hard for me."

"I cannot hold back for any opponent, especially you who's good at everything." Meiya replied as she lunged with a stab which I parried and this time I smacked her on her exposed back and dropping her to the ground hard. Even so she still managed to get to her feet but the signs of exhaustion were starting to show.

"Mm…t-this will not…end soon." She said between ragged breaths.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Really? Seriously?! It's not even half an hour and you're already ready to throw in the towel." I remarked. That got the desired reaction as Meiya glared at me with renewed vigor and annoyance.

"R-Remain silent!"

Tch! Lady you're a 100 years too early to defeat me.

Right now Meiya was trying to calm her breathing while studying me for an opening to capitalize on but having no luck on the latter. Desperation clear in her eyes, just like the many terrorists I've put down hard.

"You look like you can see my every move." Meiya stated.

"Hmm…Maybe I can, maybe I can't." I replied. She gasped at my reply, obviously not liking it. "What? Thinking you don't have a shot at winning?"

"Even if I did…I cannot stop now." Meiya adjusted her grip on her sword and kept her focus on me.

"You have a point there." I too did the same thing but changed my stance to a fencing stance.

"So you know fencing too?"

"I know a few tricks."

"Hmph…Well then, here I come!"

"Bring it!"

…

 **Post Exchange**

Squad 207 was now at the table enjoying our lunch while everyone was talking about the mock sword duel between Meiya and me.

"Neon-san, you're amazing! I can't believe you held off Mitsurugi-san until the end." Miki said in awe.

" **I agree with Miki here! I never thought you were that good with a sword."** Takeru praised.

" _ **Were you expecting any less from him?"**_ Samara asked smugly, _**"Don't forget he was trained to the bone by many different people back in our world and also yours truly, me!"**_

" **Really?! I never thought you'd teach someone yourself."**

" _ **More like I had to for our survival. I didn't want to be stuck in a weakling after all that would be insulting."**_

" **True…"**

"He didn't match me…he thoroughly routed me." Meiya corrected Miki.

"But wasn't it a draw?" Mikoto asked.

"No."

"Eh?"

"Cross drew the fight out." Kei said.

"Really?" Miki asked.

"Cross could have ended it anytime he wanted but he chose not to instead. There were so many chances for him to do so but he outright ignored them to make the fight last longer." Chizuru explained.

I didn't say anything as I saw no point in commenting.

" **She's thinking too hard."**

' _Don't care.'_

" _ **Same here."**_

" **You're both mean."**

' _Whatever_ _ **/Don't give a fuck!"**_

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Chizuru asked me.

"Is there anything to say?" I asked.

"Unbelievable…you were so dominant that I don't even feel irritated." Meiya remarked.

"Don't make it sound so complex."

"…Can't hide it." Kei said.

"Like I have anything to hide." Well that's obviously not true but I don't need to say that.

"I was able to cross swords with a strong foe. I am satisfied with that. However, Neon, it will not be easy next time." Meiya stated.

"And I'll accept your challenge anytime." I replied.

"Neon, you're amazing~" Mikoto remarked, "I heard some stuff about you. Were you in some kind of elite unit or something?"

"Or something." I joked.

" _ **Girl's pretty sharp."**_ Samara pointed out.

' _True but I don't need to reveal anything now do I?'_

" _ **Damn right you don't."**_

"Ah I shouldn't have gotten injured. Then I could have seen more of this." Mikoto continued.

"Anyways, Neon's presence here will raise everyone's skills, as well as morale, so I won't complain here." Meiya stated.

"Hey, hey, what are we doing this afternoon?" Mikoto asked in anticipation.

"First aid training." Chizuru said.

"First aid training?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, that's right. Neon, you're going to be impressed." Mikoto said.

"I'll take your word for it Mikoto."

With that everyone else began talking about random stuff, most of which I didn't pay attention to.

…

" _Ah, the dog's back! Come here, come here…" said a red haired girl. A puppy came running towards her and the two boys that were eating with her._

" _Cut it out already." The brown haired boy replied in annoyance._

" _Let her do what she wants pinhead." The dark-skinned boy remarked._

" _Quit calling me a pinhead."_

" _I'll stop when you quit acting like a pinhead."_

" _Hey Takeru-chan, can I give it your fries?"_

" _Why my fries? I'm not letting go of them."_

" _Here you go~" The girl snatched the boy's fries and gave it to the dog._

" _Ah!? Hey!"_

" _Wow you suck pinhead!"_

 _The puppy enjoyed the fries that the girl gave to it. Then Takeru growled at the dog resulting in him getting smacked upside the head._

" _Owie!"_

" _Stop it, you idiot! Here you go eat as much as you want." The redhead urged the puppy to eat the fries while one male reached in futility for his fries and the other just shook his head at the scene._

…

Huh? What's with that memory? Who was that girl with red hair with Takeru and why did it feel familiar to me? Why am I getting this feeling of déjà vu?

" **That's Sumika…Kagami Sumika."** Takeru stated.

' _Your childhood friend?'_ I asked.

" **Yes…although who's that other person there with me and her. I've never remembered anyone being there with us at that time."**

' _I don't know…But I'm getting déjà vu vibes from it.'_

" **I get what you mean…still we have something to do here. Just wish Sumika was here…"**

" _ **Worry about your childhood friend another time."**_ Samara chimed in, _**"We have the present to worry about and about why Neon here's having a memory that makes no sense to him."**_

' _And giving me déjà vu…'_

"Is something wrong, Neon…?"

Meiya's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I was looking at her and Chizuru in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You spaced out…" Kei said.

"Really? I never noticed…" Odd. Did it seem like that to them? Maybe, they don't know about two other presences in my head.

"It's true. You had this distanced look in your eyes." Mikoto pointed out.

"Seriously? You must be seeing things."

"Ah! That means…you were reaaaally moved by that story!"

"No, I wasn't even paying attention to whatever you were saying."

"That's mean! And here I thought you were so into it!"

"Sorry but it sounded so boring that I chose to not even bother listening."

"Neon you're horrible!"

"No. You're just boring."

…

First Aid training was…okay I guess. Sure Mikoto was knowledgeable about treating someone with first aid while on the field but the thing was that…I was already taught all that and so it was like I was being told the same stuff over again. Then things got awkward when Mikoto wanted to demonstrate artificial respiration and I could see it from a while away that she wanted me to volunteer for it. I only agreed to it so as to get it over and done with. I could have easily switched with someone else but I changed my mind. Meiya of course pointed out my face having a shade of red on it but I shrugged it off with a flimsy excuse. Of course while she was demonstrating the procedure I was being hit by some images with one of them making me agitated for some reason. Next was hemostasis where I volunteered again and of course I also properly answered her questions about it with my reward being a big hug from the ecstatic girl, which once again agitated me and made him gently get her off. Of course this led to Mikoto thinking that I hated her which wasn't true. Maybe her retarded behavior but not the girl herself. Then I was called a liar by her and Kei!? What the fuck!? Finally there was the final part where one had to help relieve the patient of any mental anxiety. Here that's where I drew the line and left the classroom in a hurry and because I couldn't take it anymore. Three strikes and you're out!

" _ **More like you're becoming embarrassed about being in such compromising positions with a girl."**_ Samara pointed out, _**"You're entering puberty anyways and the trainers at UN haven't given you "The Talk"."**_

I tuned her out after as I didn't have time for whatever it was she was going to say.

…

"Hey, hey Neon, why do you keep avoiding me?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"I'm not avoiding you. You're just imagining things." I retorted blankly.

"It's not your fault I was in the hospital."

"What does that have to do with this?!"

"Well one week apart can't come between us, right Neon?"

"Okay…what?!"

Her retarded behavior was starting to get on my nerves, to the point that I may have to get violent if this continued.

"Oya, isn't that Mikoto-chan!?" An older voice called out, and saving my sanity. Mikoto and I turned to see a woman who I recognized as the one in charge of the cooking here.

"Ah! It's Kyozuka-oba-chan!" Mikoto called out. Really? She called her old lady and is not getting bitch slapped?! Most likely she's used to it since she easily ignored that. The woman herself was big, much to my surprise. She's obviously a civilian and someone who didn't take crap from others, at least in the PX. Something Takeru mentioned to me while they were talking.

"…so is this the newbie I heard so much about?" The woman mentioned looking my way and getting my attention.

"Hello, name's Neon Cross, Neon being my first name of course." I introduced myself.

"First name basis huh?" Kyozuka said as she walked up to me. Yep the woman was big and could intimidate someone up close but not me. Even the UN Chief of Security said that I was impossible to intimidate and many people agreed when they tried.

"Hmm, hmm…not a bad man at all…you're even standing up straight…yes, I can tell that you're already a good soldier!"

Obviously. Then all of a sudden the woman smacked me in the stomach. I hid my surprise at that but I didn't even feel anything. It looked like Kyozuka herself was impressed at that.

"Oooh? Your body's pretty tough too! I've been told you were good at the physical and mental stuff…looks like they weren't lying."

BAM! Another smack to the stomach which I didn't feel but I was getting annoyed at her actions even if they were in good spirit.

"And who told you about me?" I asked.

"That's a secret." The older woman said. I chose not to press on about that as I had an idea who.

" **Probably Marimo-chan."** Takeru stated.

' _Or Professor Kouzuki.'_

"Anyway Chizuru-chan and the others should be glad they've got such a strong man on their squad." Kyozuka said.

"They obviously are." I chuckled.

"Make sure you make good use of him."

"I plan to." Chizuru said while eye smiling.

"Like that's surprising." I deadpanned.

"So you already noticed?" Kei asked.

"A long time ago." I replied.

"Ahahaha, you're fitting in, good man. Dinner will be ready in a minute, so wait right there." Kyozuka said before returning to the kitchen.

"That's Sergeant Major Kyozuka Shizue. She's in charge of providing meals for everyone on the base." Chizuru said.

"So she's part of the military?" I asked, hiding my surprise. I thought she was a civilian.

"She's the cafeteria lady." Mikoto added.

"I already figured that out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well she's really trust worthy especially to Ayamine." Miki said.

"No one needed to know that." Kei complained. I agree with her there. I also knew why too, she obviously ate the most of the squad with me now eating just as much as her. I ignored everything else they said, but somehow heard about Mikoto's growth spurt from her which I found ridiculous! Yeah right as if!

"What do you think Neon? Don't you think my breasts have gotten bigger?" Mikoto asked.

"Why the hell are you asking me that?!" I yelled in anger. Seriously she asked me that?! What the hell's wrong with her!?

"AH! You don't have to yell at me you meanie!"

"And you don't have to ask me such a ridiculous question!?" I retorted.

Eventually dinner was served and I went into line before anyone could start pestering me. We all got our dinner and went to our seats to eat. Mikoto kept pestering me and I kept ignoring her as much as possible. Then Chizuru got the squad's attention.

"Everyone we need to talk." The squad looked at her. I knew that whatever she wanted to talk about was going to be serious. "It's finally November. There's less than a month left until the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation. Will we…be ready in time?"

"I'm already ready for anything." I declared, "What about the rest of you?"

"No problem at all!" Mikoto said.

"Yes." Meiya said.

"…yeah." Kei added.

"Me too!" Miki said with confidence.

"I should tell you now, Neon. It may be an Evaluation, but people do die in it." Chizuru stated.

"Like I said, I'm already prepared for anything." I replied confidently.

"Passing it will mark the end of basic training, allowing us to move up to TSF training." Meiya further explained.

"I know that."

"So we don't have to tell you what it is either?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes you don't. I already know about it being done in some random Southern Island jungle. It happens twice a year, summer and winter…and this is the winter one."

"Yeah, we failed the summer one already, so this is our last chance…" Mikoto said sadly. I already remembered someone mentioning about them failing this evaluation thing once and with Mikoto confirming it, this means that they can't fuck up a second time.

"Suzumiya, Suzumiya…" Kei said, much to Chizuru's annoyance. Ah! A rival huh?

" **Suzumiya Akane. She and Class Rep have been rivals back in my world."** Takeru explained, **"I didn't meet her the last time in this loop but if we're successful in this evaluation which I know we'll be then we'll definitely meet her."**

Mikoto explained that that Suzumiya was the leader of the other squad who had passed the summer evaluation and were now doing TSF pilot training. Miki also added that Squad 207 was divided into two teams and here I was in the second team.

"Anyway! We cannot allow ourselves to fail! Don't you dare forget that!" Chizuru said.

"It'll be fine! We have Neon this time." Mikoto said excitedly.

"That is true. We must not slack off, but there is certainly less to be concerned about now." Meiya added.

Chizuru had a long face now and I had a feeling it had to do with the last evaluation. Takeru explained to me why they actually failed the last time due to him being such a rookie then. It all had to do with a crappy chain of command, lack of respect and trust and refusal to obey orders. What idiocy! If they cannot even grasp an iota of something as simple as that then they shouldn't even be in military to begin with! I didn't bother to ask as I didn't want a repeat of what happened the last loop so I kept silent. Of course someone noticed my silence.

"What is it Neon?" Meiya asked.

"Nothing at all." I replied.

Of course Chizuru didn't believe that. "Why don't I try to guess what you're thinking?"

"How about you don't?" I retorted. Of course Chizuru ignored that and still went on anyways.

"Why didn't we pass last time? Am I right?"

"That never crossed my mind…"

"You don't want to know?"

"I don't. More like I'm not bothered to."

"Well I'll say it anyways." What!? I said that I don't want to know. And why's she bringing it up? Even Takeru had no idea why she brought it up and neither did we expect that either. "It's due to an incompetent leader who couldn't control her team, and subordinates who wouldn't obey orders."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I felt that you needed to know. Anyways that's about right."

"S-Sakaki-san…" Miki muttered.

"W-Why're you bringing this up again?" Mikoto asked.

That's exactly what I wanted to avoid. That event's about to happen all over again.

"No it isn't. The land mines got us is because we obeyed your orders…" Kei stated in anger.

"Ayamine-san too!?" Miki muttered.

"Yoroi advised us to take a detour. At the time we knew how important it was to value Yoroi's intuition…" Meiya explained.

"It was too late." I finished for her, which Meiya nodded at. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Awawa…what do we do?" Miki panicked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know…" Mikoto said.

I was angry at the situation. Why did Chizuru have to open her mouth and sour the mood? We don't need crap like this messing with morale. So I decided to squash this crap right here and now!

"Alright you guys…" I began in a cold tone that got the girl's attention, "I do not know why Chizuru and Kei needed to bring this up even when I didn't want to hear about it but I'd like to say something."

"What?" Chizuru asked.

"Why the fucking hell are you all playing the victim!?"

Everyone felt uneasy with my cold glare being leveled on them. I was going to be blunt with them as they were acting like fucking morons!

"As a unit, organization is vital! And that same organization needs an absolute chain of command." Kei had an agitated look on her face but I ignored it to continue. "Since we're cadets we're all inexperienced and the organization is not so great yet, which is understandable but out there you can't afford to have that! No matter how they got in command, leader is the leader whether you fucking like it or not. Insubordination is unacceptable! If you don't like it then do something about it and become the leader yourself! Of course in the proper way! That's how it goes within an organization." Kei was getting angrier. Same with Chizuru.

"Still the leader has to value the lives his subordinates. Orders are absolute no matter what and yes there are incompetent morons who shouldn't even be given charge of a unit."

"I think you're right, but…isn't that kind of extreme?" Mikoto spoke up.

"Yes it is!" I answered her, "It is that extreme."

"But…"

"You may not like it but it's something that we have to put up with, whether we like it or not. However when it comes to orders there's no right or wrong. Sure there are crazy fools that give out just as crazy orders but they do so because they've been given the authority to even though the ones who did so have to be fucking idiots to even give them that kind of power. Only those who have the skill and responsibility to do it right should be given such power right?"

"Not at all." Kei spoke up. "There are powerful people with no skill…"

"Yes I know that such people exist unfortunately and their ways of achieving the same objective might differ from yours and those same ways can upset you. Worst part the objective is the top priority with the lives of their subordinates coming second…which is sadly true."

Kei clearly wanted to explode from what I said. Not surprising since I had that same reaction when the UN Chief of Security talked to me about the same topic. In fact I wanted to tear out the man's spine and beat him down to kingdom come.

"Right now complete destruction of the BETA is the ultimate objective for humanity. And the leaders have free reign to do whatever it takes to achieve that objective no matter what their subordinates think about it."

"They might get us killed for no reason." Kei said.

"I agree with you there Ayamine…there are those incompetent morons who would get their subordinates killed due to poor judgement calls. However what if your leader gives an order that is good but you choose to disobey and it gets you killed, then what? That is why insubordination is a problem because subordinates who can't obey orders can easily get the unit killed."

"Neon is right about following orders." Chizuru said, "But you say it as if you've experienced real combat before." I have but I don't need to tell you that.

"My GSG-9 relative has had to deal with incompetent squad leaders who didn't know two shits about leadership at all and also moronic subordinates that couldn't obey orders. Both cases he nearly went ballistic as their actions put those around them in harm's way too many times and he had to put his foot down and take action. I admit that if I was in his shoes those fools wouldn't see the next sunrise."

"Hmm…that was a very colorful way to get the message across but I understand your point." Meiya said.

"I'm glad. I know that the way I conveyed the message was too forward and uncalled for but it felt like the only way to do so. Sorry if I went too far though."

"You need not apologize but…"

"But what?"

"I want you to be aware that what your relative went through does not guarantee that you or him are right."

"Really…Explain." I rested my chin over my hands and looked on at my fellow cadet.

"There are no absolutes in human behavior. That is one thing we can be absolutely sure of." Meiya explained. I nodded in agreement with her. "It felt to me that you acknowledged that fact of chain of command you also held a simplistic view of following orders no matter what."

Is that so? Is that how I've always been? One who always obeyed any order no matter what even if it's given by a moron? No! I only took orders from the Chief of Security and I used my judgement call to handle my missions. So it's not the same thing…or am I in denial?

"Of course I will obey my orders but that doesn't mean there won't be situations where I would pause to reconsider." Meiya continued, "If you want to be a leader yourself then you must be ready to evaluate the consequences of your orders. Someone like you should not overlook that contradiction."

" **Spot on Meiya. Spot on!"** Takeru muttered.

" _ **The girl knows what she's saying and was even able to call you out on what you said."**_ Samara added, her respect for Meiya rising.

' _She didn't call me out on anything. More like she just said what I know already.'_

"Well I'm going now." Chizuru said getting up from her chair.

"May I ask you something Chizuru?" I asked, "Why did you bring up the subject in the first place?"

"I know that you wanted no part of it but I wanted to know your opinion on it." The Squad leader said.

"I see…Well that makes sense. Well thanks for asking." I also got up and made my exit. Not long after everyone else followed suite and left for their rooms.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

' _Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon/Takeru mentally talking.

" **Hey!" Takeru/Neon talking.**

" _ **HEY!"**_ **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 6: First big event**

* * *

I grumpily walked into Professor Kouzuki's office after someone had interrupted my sleep, telling me that she wanted to see me. When I entered I glared at the annoying scientist who thought it was a good idea to interrupt my sleep.

"You wanted me for something?"

"Yes I do want you for something important."

"Important that you'd send someone to disturb my sleep just to get me here?"

"Yes. This has to do with past events Takeru experienced in the last loop?"

That got me to at least stay awake for a little longer. Same was said for Samara and Takeru.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked seriously.

"One of the important events Takeru mentioned, the HSST incident." Yuuko stated.

"You mean the one where some anti-Alternative IV guys sabotaged a HSST to dive bomb into this base but that was thwarted by Tamase Miki sniping it in her TSF?"

"Yes. I'm thinking about putting your skills to use "Grim Eagle" and when the time comes you'll be informed."

"Is that all? Is this basically you preparing for that event in advance?"

"Yes. I was thinking of making use of that event to make a big change in this world by letting that event happen but we respond to it differently."

"Preventive action like what you proposed is one way to do that. But would it actually make a difference?"

"It's just one of our options. I don't know how these events occurred or what caused them so I can't make any decisions yet until I gather necessary data."

"That makes sense." I folded my arms and nodded. "Better for us to find out the necessary information before we jump the gun."

"Exactly. I don't want to waste time or resources. The same for you."

"I understand Professor. Anyways when you need me to act, let me know."

…

 **Thursday November 8** **th** **2001…**

 **Takeru's POV**

I had taken over Neon's body for now as I rushed towards Sensei's office. Reason the BETA invasion on the homeland. She needed to know this as it was one of the important events back in the last loop. Neon and Samara were not happy about me just suddenly taking control but I told them that it was important that she heard this from me.

"BETA from Sadogashima are going to invade the homeland!"

"Huh? That was sudden…" Sensei said in disbelief.

" _ **I'm with her there."**_ Samara said.

" **Agreed. That was definitely unexpected."** Neon added.

"Shirogene? It's you talking right?" Sensei asked.

"Yes it is Sensei! This is the incident that would have a huge impact on the world." I said.

"Oh that…so BETA from Sadogashima will invade mainland Japan?" Sensei asked.

"Yes, on November 11th. There'll be an emergency summons during lunch, and we'll all end up in the briefing room."

"The 11th…Sunday?"

"It could happen another day but that's when it happened back then and we all had a day off. Just like we do in this world."

"Alright…let's hear the details…"

I didn't remember much but I told her what I could remember. The Imperial Army engaged the BETA when they first surfaced but a few managed to break through and were temporarily lost. Then the scattered BETA regrouped and breached the Second Defense Line and moved south. The Imperial Army fought hard to keep them back but were in a disadvantage. Even with UN support units being deployed it wasn't enough. The BETA still broke through and nearly crossed the line with their target clear…Yokohama Base. But someway somehow the Imperial forces managed to defeat the BETA.

"Is that all?" Yuuko-sensei asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"So from Sadogashima huh? What do you want me to do about it?"

"You did say that you'd try to manipulate big events from last time."

"Which is why I'm asking you what to do?"

"Well the best option would be waiting at the shoreline to eliminate the BETA as soon as they show up."

Yuuko-sensei smirked at my answer. "That makes sense. You do know how hard it is to fight them on the ocean's surface right?"

"Yes, since the BETA move along the ocean floor." I replied.

" **Definitely something to note."** Neon stated.

"So we need to concentrate forces at the point where they surface…do you have an idea where that point is?" Yuuko-sensei asked.

"Somewhere in Niigata for sure. But that's all I can remember." I answered.

" _ **That's too vague. They could appear at any ocean surface there."**_ Samara said, _**"We need more than that kid."**_

I ignored her as I looked at sensei who went silent. I asked her about why she was still thinking when we needed to do something but then she spoke up, "Shirogene…just one question."

"Yes?!"

"Is there any proof that what you said will happen?"

That question got me off guard. I never thought about that.

" **She's got you there. I also had the same thing in mind too."**

" _ **Same here. I was even expecting her to ask this."**_

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm still trying to find out how trustworthy your information is." Yuuko-sensei said, "And now that we're talking something big I need real proof before I make any moves."

Huh?! I thought that she was going to do whatever it took to change the situation. I argued this with her and she once more asked me for proof, which I can't say I really have apart from my memories.

"Well…there is one sure-fire way to prove your credibility." Yuuko-sensei said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do nothing this time."

"Eh?!"

" **What?!/** _ **What**_ **?"**

"What you just told me has a lot of nice details that I can't write them off as delusions. So let's watch and find out whether it really happens or not."

" **She's willing to put everyone's lives at risk to prove your credibility…"**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled out. How can she think of such a thing just to prove whether I am right?! Has sensei lost her mind?! I told her that this was no time for dark humor and got a hell of a reply from her.

"And I'm saying the exact thing! How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?"

That got me silent.

"I feel sorry for you, so I'll make this simple. You've yet to predict the future even once." Yuuko-sensei said.

What! "But the Alternative…"

"They're already underway. There's still the possibility you learned through espionage. Especially with your special condition now."

" **So she's accusing me of spying huh? Pretty stupid of her."**

" _ **You know she doesn't mean it. She's just trying to make a point."**_

" **And going about it the wrong way."**

Sensei then lectured me about making sacrifices for the larger goal. Something that I understood but did not like at all. Of course she pointed out certain things that did not come to my mind earlier, like the number of Eishi pilots dying out there fighting off the BETA. It made me realize how short sighted I was. Suddenly Neon took control and tossed me in the back seat.

 **Neon's POV**

Yuuko noticed my change of posture and knew that I was now back in control. I also blocked him off so that he wouldn't listen in on what I was going to say.

"You know that was not necessary to interrupt." She stated.

"Unlike the kid I already understand the importance of sacrifices for the greater goal." I replied, "Besides this will be a good chance for Takeru to digest what you've said. However I recommend that you at least take preventive action concerning this event he mentioned."

"Really? Do you believe him?"

"I can tell that he still has the conviction and drive, even if we both see him as naïve or short-sighted. Still, just take action and see for yourself. Evil only prevails when good people do nothing. If it turns out to be a dud then you can put us through hell for it."

Yuuko had a devious smile come on her face. "Oh I'll take your word for it Neon. In fact I'll do as Takeru suggested and do something about and see if he's telling the truth even if there's no evidence."

…

 **November 11 2011…**

"…hey!"

"Yes, yes! I'm already awake Kasumi." I replied to the bunny looking girl as she tried to wake me up. She just stared at me and said, "Good morning." I returned her greeting and she left my room.

" **Today's the 11** **th** **."** Takeru spoke up.

' _Yes we all know about that Takeru.'_

" **I know but still I wonder if things would change today."**

" _ **We'll know whether anything changed after the event takes place. No need to get anxious."**_ Samara said.

" **I can't help it! History could change for the better or worse today. So forgive me if I get too anxious."**

' _Relax Takeru! Whatever happens, happens alright!'_

" **Fine…"**

…

 **PX…**

"Oh good morning." Chizuru greeted me as I arrived.

"Yeah…good morning." I responded grumpily.

"Something wrong Cross-san? You seem to be in a foul mood." Chizuru inquired.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I lied. Then I noticed the absence of the others. "Alright…where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure. Mitsurugi's still in line though."

"I see." And there Meiya was in line.

"So what do you have planned for today?" I asked.

"Good question…I was thinking of reading a book. Why do you ask?" Chizuru answered.

"Just wondering. That's all."

"Right…"

"Good morning Neon." Meiya greeted as she came over to join me and Chizuru.

"Morning to you too." I replied.

"Is something wrong? Why haven't you picked up a tray? Are you not going to eat breakfast?" Meiya asked.

"Who said I wasn't?" I responded and grabbed a tray. "I was just talking with Chizuru here." I joined the line and got my breakfast in a few minutes. Not many people were around so it wasn't a surprise.

Like Takeru said if this event was going to happen today at all then the emergency summons would happen after 8:30. Takeru's being indecisive about this event while Samara and I couldn't give a shit about it. If it happens it happens it's that simple. Besides we're not even sure if the event would even take place, which is why I'm nonchalant about it all. But if it does happen then what's next?

"Hey." I said as I got to my seat with my breakfast.

"Good of you to join us." Meiya greeted back, "Speaking of which, have you seen Yoroi today?"

"No. Why?"

"Hm…well…we're bound to see her sooner or later…ah…"

"What?" I noticed Meiya and Chizuru's surprised expressions and then looked at the direction they were facing. It was Mikoto and she was looking around.

"Oh there she is. What's she looking for?" Chizuru asked.

"I'd say us." I responded.

"There you are!" Looks like I was right as Mikoto called out to us.

"Speak of the devil. She has already targeted you." Meiya stated.

"What?!"

"Neon!" Mikoto shouted again.

"Not too loud!" I chided her, but she didn't listen as she ran towards us holding her hands up in an odd way. "May I know why she's holding her hands up like that and running?"

"You'll see soon enough." Meiya said.

"Neoooooon! AH!"

Mikoto in her excitement unfortunately tripped as she ran and fell down…spectacularly. Meiya and Chizuru were wide eyed while I was just blank.

"Owieeee! AAAH!"

"Something wrong Mikoto?"

"AH…AAH…AAAHH!"

"Okay what is the matter?"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"Would you just say it already?!"

"My dancing butterfly fell apart! Now I won't be able to make that again!"

"What the heck?!" I was definitely confused by that. Dancing butterfly?! What the heck is she talking about?! Mikoto was moving about frantically before she turned to face me.

"I'm talking about cat's cradle. Ca-t's cr-a-dle! Nnaaaah I can't believe this!"

"Such a shame it was such a gorgeous shape…" Meiya said in pity.

I had a deadpanned expression on my face after hearing that. Really?! So because of cat's cradle you're crying like a brat over spilt milk?!

"Can you give me that string Mikoto?" I requested.

"Eh?" A dumbfounded reply came.

"Did I stutter? Can you give me the string?"

"Oh…Sure." Mikoto gave me the loose string while she kept moping. Cat's cradle huh? If I can recall it's like this huh? I began doing some weaving and whatever with my hands. I noticed Meiya and Chizuru looking at me attentively as I manipulated the string. Soon enough they were wide eyed as I finished with the cat's cradle.

"Hey Mikoto."

"Yes?"

"Quit moping and look at this."

The depressed girl stopped her crying and then had her eyes widened as she saw my handiwork. Her mood immediately did a 180.

"Ah! Neon-san? A Dancing butterfly?"

"If that's what it is called then yes."

"Amazing! You're very good with cat's cradle Neon!"

"Uh…thanks." Like that is something amazing.

"I'm impressed. I never knew you were that good with your hands for delicate things like that." Meiya commented.

"Indeed. I wonder who taught you that." Chizuru inquired.

"Honestly I can't remember where I learnt this or who taught it to me. It was just muscle memory." I responded.

"Muscle memory huh? Meaning you must have done it so many times that it's been ingrained into you." Meiya said.

"Seems so."

"Funny I had thought about showing the dancing butterfly to you but it seems that someone had already beaten me to the punch." Mikoto said, "And here I thought it was a gift from the gods."

" _ **Like the gods would waste their time giving you mortals such crappy gifts."**_ Samara commented.

" **There Mikoto goes again saying random stuff out of the blue."** Takeru added.

I ignored whatever Mikoto said about her inspiration to create the dancing butterfly earlier. Not worth the headache. Soon Chizuru was about to excuse herself and so was Meiya and myself. It was 8:30 now. Who knows what would happen next? Mikoto asked if I could play cat's cradle with her and I was about to say no when the alarms went off.

"Wh-?! What?!" Meiya exclaimed in surprise. Other people in the PX were already rushing out.

"Emergency summons?" I stated.

"Seems like it." Chizuru confirmed.

"What happened?!" Mikoto asked.

"We'll be finding out soon when we get moving." I said as I rushed past them. Soon they were following after me.

…

 **Emergency Summons…**

"Squad has assembled!"

"Okay I'll explain the situation." Instructor Jinguuji began as a tactical map showed up, "At 6:20 this morning, a brigade-sized herd of BETA emerged from the Sadogashima Hive and began to move south along the ocean floor. Then at 6:27, the enemy penetrated the Ocean Defense Line held by the Imperial Navy's fleet in the Sea of Japan. They surfaced in Niigata. At 6:48, the Imperial Army's 12th Division encountered the enemy at the old national highway. And now they are currently engaging them in the Chuetsu and Kaetsu provinces of Niigata. The Imperial Army's 14th Division joined them, and the tide is turning in our favor. It looks like only a matter of time before the BETA are annihilated."

Takeru was surprised by this info. Looks like Yuuko actually listened to me after all.

"However, by analyzing the BETA's movement after they surfaced, it had been determined that they likely intended to reach us at Yokohama Base."

Not a surprise. Considering what I saw on the tactical map, it wasn't hard to deduce that.

"Therefore, until we've confirmed the destruction of all BETA, this base will move to DEFCON 2. During that time, you cadets will remain on standby. Return to your rooms and ready yourselves to respond to any eventuality. That is all."

…

" **Okay what the heck is going on?! This did not happen the last time."** Takeru stated. **"Did Sensei suddenly change her mind?"**

' _Maybe she did. Maybe she decided to take a chance and see if what you actually told her was true.'_ I said.

" **But she didn't seem to believe me so why did she change her mind?"**

" _ **Like he said maybe she had a change of heart."**_ Samara said, _**"As farfetched as what you told her sounded she may have seen that there could be some credibility to it and decided to take a gamble."**_

" **Or maybe you two convinced her to change her mind?"** Takeru asked in suspicion.

' _I don't know about that. Yuuko seems like the stubborn type and I do not like to waste my time trying to convince such people.'_ I lied.

" **Oh…okay. So we wait until the situation changes huh?"**

' _More or less.'_

"-ALL PERSONNEL. STANDING DOWN FROM DEFCON 2. REPEAT…"

…

 **Yuuko's Office…**

Takeru in control of my body rushed into the office in a joyful mood.

"Pipe down. I can hear you." Yuuko responded to the boy's joyous yelling.

"Thank you for everything you did! I mean thank you!" Takeru said.

"No need to thank me. I just took a gamble out of curiosity."

"A gamble? What gamble?"

"I wouldn't have taken action at all if not for a certain super soldier convincing me otherwise."

' _Really Neon?! Really?!'_

" **I didn't want to deal with your questioning then so I just pulled something out of my ass to shut you up."**

"Whatever. That's enough for me! Is this enough to change history?" Takeru continued. Nice of him to leave it at that.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Yuuko said.

" _ **I agree with the scientist on that. He's way too happy."**_ Samara chimed in.

' _Well I just created a possibility of avoiding that horrible future. Of course I'll be happy.'_

" **Don't get too comfortable Takeru. That's just one possibility you've created, there are other factors that can change it all dramatically."** I advised.

' _I know. I know but still this is a good thing.'_

Yuuko then turned serious which was exactly what I saw coming. "You might be happy about this but…"

"Let me guess…it's not going as well as I think right?" Takeru responded.

"I'm busy so please leave."

Samara and I sweat dropped at that statement. Takeru however took it in stride.

"Understood."

With that over and done with we left the office. Takeru though decided to make a detour to see Kasumi. He basically just told her about what happened this morning and all that. However before we left Kasumi wanted to talk with me so I took control and put Takeru in the backseat.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you handling the extra passengers in your body?"

"I'm handling it as well as anyone else would when in such a similar situation."

"It isn't troubling?"

"It can be a pain in the ass sometimes. With Samara it's a partnership that we've agreed to for undisclosed reasons. The addition of Takeru has only made it too rowdy for my liking."

"I see. Are you going to help Takeru with his goal?"

"I have to. So does Samara. This is one fine mess we've gotten into and fixing it is more or less our way out of here."

"What about finding your true self?"

"My true self? About that I want to know what you implied by that?"

Kasumi closed her eyes and sighed before opening them to stare at me.

"Are you sure you are really who you think you are?" she asked.

"I am sure. Why are you asking me this?" I responded.

"Because you are mysterious." Kasumi answered vaguely.

I gave her a deadpanned look. "Well thank you very much for saying something I've already heard from others." I then turned around and made my exit. "Thanks for the talk. Goodbye."

"…Bye-bye." I heard Kasumi say as the door closed behind me.

…

Squad training went on as usual ending with firearms training. Once again boring to me. Then things got interesting when Instructor Jinguuji called us to form up.

"You've all done well today. So I've prepared a reward for you all." The instructor told us.

"Oh really? That's nice." I said sarcastically.

Jinguuji glared at me for my sarcasm. Then a smile came on her face that was easily mischievous. "Starting tomorrow you'll be taking a southern island vacation."

" **In other words the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation is about to begin."** Takeru said.

' _I already know that. So it finally begins huh? I'm looking forward to this.'_

" _ **Hoping it'll be a challenge huh?"**_ Samara chimed in.

' _You know me Samara. I know that you share the same sentiment.'_

" _ **You know me too."**_

"Cross! The Evaluation is something you should take seriously." Jinguuji yelled getting my attention, "It's a whole different ball game and will determine you and the squad's future."

I noticed my squad mates all staring at me. I stared back at the Instructor and grinned at her. "Oh I am looking forward to it. I say BRING IT ON."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

' _Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon/Takeru mentally talking.

" **Hey!" Takeru/Neon talking.**

" _ **HEY!"**_ **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 7: Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation**

* * *

 **Southern Islands; Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation Day 1**

 **Neon's POV**

' _Okay. What the hell am I looking at?'_

" **Yuuko-sensei in a swim suit."** Takeru deadpanned.

' _Thanks Takeru, for clarifying the fucking obvious.'_

" _ **This is so wrong! Seriously what's this bimbo trying to pull?"**_ Samara added, just as annoyed.

" **Yeah, I know. To her it's a vacation."**

Vacation my ass. Regardless I did not expect to see Yuuko in a swim suit. Sure she looks good in it but the situation itself feels so wrong!

"You're finally here! Good let's get things started." Yuuko said while lazily lounging away. "Alright here you go. This is your mission. Do your best and try not to get killed."

Chizuru received our orders and saluted quickly in acknowledgement.

' _I doubt I'm going to need this radio.'_ I thought while looking at the radio we got with our gear.

" **You may be right about that Neon, but this is still your first exam you know."**

' _I've already done something similar to this back home Takeru. This is more or less the same thing for me.'_

" _ **While that is true it doesn't give you the right to get complacent or arrogant. I will not have any of that got it?"**_

' _Yes mother. I get it.'_

" _ **I'm serious!"**_

' _I know that. I'm taking it seriously like any other assignment.'_

We were geared up with a belt kit containing basic amenities and gear and a radio in case we can't finish the test. Not like I'll let that happen. I took another look at my equipment especially my belt which was basically falling apart. They expect me to use this?! Oh well adapt and overcome. Good thing I'd also brought some other equipment

"Hey Neon." Mikoto called to me.

"Yes Mikoto?" I replied.

"Are you okay with using that belt kit of yours? It looks badly worn out."

"Nice of you to notice." Whether or not Mikoto noticed my sarcasm didn't show on her face.

"How about we swap? I'm more worried about leaving you with it." Mikoto suggested.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, whatever works for you. Let's do that." If she wants the shitty belt kit, then it's her problem.

Instructor Jinguuji gave us our mission briefing. The operation was a simulation of when one would have no choice but to abandon his/her TSF, and their Reinforced Exoskeletons cannot be used. Escape was the primary objective with the secondary objectives being three targets that had information about the Evac point so that escape would be possible. Basically an escape from enemy lines simulation. We have a week to complete this mission. This should be interesting.

"Synchronize your watches…Operation start!"

"Understood!"

…

"From the looks of things we don't have the time to deal with each objective one at a time." Mikoto spoke up after looking at the map.

"There's a simple answer to this, we split into three teams." I proposed. It's the best solution considering the situation.

"That's…a smart idea." Chizuru said. Looks like she wanted to propose the same thing.

"Who should be paired with who then?" Meiya asked.

" **Neon."** Takeru spoke up.

' _What is it Takeru?'_ I mentally asked.

" **Pair up with Mikoto."**

' _Mikoto? Does it have to do with the last loop?'_

" **Yes it does. Back then it was necessary since I was a green as grass rookie then and her high survival skills kept me from getting killed. But this time we have a battle hardened veteran here which could change the whole thing."**

' _You do realize that this is my body and I'm the one here instead of you?'_

" **I know and I have no ideas what your actions could cause so I'm being careful here."**

' _I get your point...Fine. So you want to follow your memories here or let me wing it?"_

" **I'd prefer that you follow my memories of the last loop."**

' _Alright. We'll do it your way this time.'_

"I'll pair up with Mikoto." I said. I'll play along with him for now.

"Eh?" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What's with the 'eh?' I said I'll pair up with you Mikoto."

"Ah no fair! I wanted to go her!" Tamase protested.

"Wait up! You're not in charge here!" Chizuru stated.

"Cool down you two. You're taking too long to make up your minds." _'Well it looks like this could be problematic.'_

" **You'll have to convince them somehow."** Takeru stated.

" _ **Is it really necessary for this event to match your memories?"**_ Samara asked.

" **I'd prefer it to. We have no idea what could happen otherwise. Better safe than sorry."**

' _Okay. I'll try to convince them, but don't expect much.'_ Cutting off the link I focused on my squad leader. "I'm new to this remember? Wouldn't it be better if I'm paired up with Mikoto since she has the best survival skills?"

"Eh yes…You do have a point." Chizuru said reluctantly. Tamase, Meiya and Ayamine though went quiet with the last two staring at me. I ignored them to focus on Chizuru.

"It's your call squad leader. I'll accept your decision either ways." I finished. _'Can't say that I didn't try.'_

Chizuru sighed and shrugged in annoyance. "Alright, alright. I get your point, no need for the attitude. I'll let Yoroi take care of you." What attitude are you talking about? Whatever! Mikoto acknowledged the order.

' _Satisfied?'_

" **Yes. Now all that's left is to do things like the last loop. Though I'd like to know who you would have wanted to be paired with."**

'… _Ayamine.'_

" **Seriously?!"**

' _Yes I'm serious. GOT A PROBLEM?'_

" **None."**

' _Good.'_

…

The pairings were done and we split up to deal with the secondary objectives with a plan to rendezvous at a certain location when we were done. While I honestly don't give a shit about things going according to plan for Takeru, I had the faintest feeling that we were creating another problem entirely. Samara seemed to agree with me too. Hopefully it was just a hunch. Takeru had warned up front of certain events that happened in the exercise during the last loop and I made sure to keep an eye out for them and any other surprises that could come up that he may not have dealt with the last time. From what he told me they barely passed the last time but this time we'll pass.

Right now Mikoto and I were walking through a forest. It was pretty dense but nothing I haven't dealt with. Seems like Mikoto's handling it well too. Good to know.

"Neon, be careful."

"For traps? Already know about them."

"You don't look like you're watching for them."

"What makes you think that? Oh by the way keep your voice down or you'll set off that sonic landmine over to your left."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Of course not. But there may have been one and you would have been screwed."

"That's mean!"

"And I don't give a shit. Let's move."

We continued on after that in silence, except the sound of our footsteps in the grass. Eventually I spotted something hidden under a leaf by a rotten tree. An obvious projectile trap if I ever saw one.

"Mikoto stop." I said before coming to a stop. She stopped and turned around to face me. "Trap over there."

"Eh…where?" Mikoto asked as she followed the direction I pointed. "Ah. Good eyes. It'd be bad if that rubber ball hit you."

"Yeah. That would have signified a kill shot. Can you disable it though?"

"No problem. I can disable it. Better make sure there are no other traps though."

"Right. There can be more traps around that one." Funny enough Takeru nearly got hit by this very same trap.

As I stood there watching Mikoto disable the trap and keeping watch for anything else I wondered what else would be there on this island. This trap was easy to spot for me with or without Takeru's advice, though I could see it catching rookies unaware, even with all their training.

"Looks okay." Mikoto spoke up signifying she was done.

"Good to know. Still be careful we don't know what else's out there." I stated.

"Yeah."

…

We continued moving through the jungle until we eventually spotted a cavern in the distance under a cliff. It was also evening by now.

"What do we have here?" I said. Then I noticed Mikoto reading her compass and saw a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"Our objective is there but I don't know if we could get there before dark." Mikoto stated.

Looking at the cavern I managed to gauge how long it would take for us to reach it.

"We won't be able to get there before dark. It's a klick away, but we need to walk exactly three klicks to get there." I said.

Mikoto smiled, impressed by my deduction. "Good estimate. Exactly what I was thinking. How about we rest here for today?"

"As much as I'd like to I'd prefer that we deal with the objective now." I responded, "Besides in this scenario we're supposed to avoid confrontation with the enemy as much as possible. As such nighttime would be better for infiltration. What do you think?"

"But we don't know the area so well, so maybe we should scout in the daylight first before doing anything."

"True but I think it would be better for all of us if we don't waste any time." Mikoto closed her eyes in thought about my idea before she opened them. Okay. We'll go with your plan then Neon. Ahhh…I'm so glad that you're my partner." The petite girl suddenly hugged me.

"Yeah…Glad to hear that." I responded while hesitantly returning the hug.

" **Never been hugged before Neon?"** Takeru asked.

" _ **He has been hugged…mostly by civilians he rescued, especially the female and children."**_ Samara answered for me. _**"He's still not used to such contact due to his training."**_

" **I see. They suppressed his emotions?"**

" _ **Not completely. Just enough to be an efficient soldier but still be human."**_

…

We continued on, reaching the cavern after dealing with an annoying number of traps that I and impressively Mikoto easily spotted. Disarming them though was a bitch as these ones had traps laid on top of each other just to screw us over, still nothing we couldn't deal with at the end. Honestly we could have avoided them all if I'd just jumped all the way downwards, but that would open up a whole line of questions I don't want to be asked. Luckily we got to our objective just as evening came. We began to look around the cavern.

"Seen anything there Mikoto?"

"Neonnnnn. Over hereeee!"

I walked over to her annoyed because of her shouting. "A simple yes or no would have sufficed damn it! You trying to let everyone know we are here?"

Mikoto flinched at my tone. "Sorry. There's no traps here but the electricity here is still running."

"Is that right?"

"And I found something pretty sweet."

"Ho? Show me." I came closer to Mikoto and saw what got her excited. I gave a deadpanned expression. "A Humvee. And an unusable one at that. Nice find."

"Yes…The engine's completely gone."

"Not like it would have mattered. There is nothing but jungle out there. The road is long gone." I noticed that Mikoto was staring at me and blushing?! "Okay? What is it?"

"Amazing! I can't believe you saw the old tire tracks over there!" Mikoto said happily.

"I'd noticed them earlier before we got to the cavern." I bluntly replied. "Anyways we still have to keep searching."

"Well we could use this sheet I found." Mikoto stated as she showed me a sheet that had been used for covering something. Most likely the Humvee.

" **I remember that…We used that when I'd been bitten by that snake…"** Takeru mentioned. Then I and Samara saw an image that disturbed us, making me groan in annoyance and Samara to beat the crap out of Takeru.

"W-What's wrong?" Mikoto asked me with concern.

I shook my head to get that image out. "Nothing. Sorry for worrying you. Found anything about the Evac point?"

"Nothing about that around here."

"You sure? What if you missed something?" I walked away from her to do some looking around.

"I highly doubt that. I was thorough." Mikoto defended.

"Then explain why I can smell fuel from that barrel." I pointed to the metal drum.

"Oh! It's fuel for the Humvee. Still useful but…"

" **Neon!"**

' _What is it Takeru?'_

" **I remembered that there was a boat hidden somewhere on the island during the last loop."**

" _ **What about…Oh I get it. You want Neon to take some fuel for the boat."**_

" **Yes. But I'll leave that up to Neon. We didn't really get to use it last time."**

So we have the option to either take some fuel along or not. What a dilemma…Not really. We got limited supplies here and I'd rather conserve them anyways even if I have some heads up from someone. Besides I got no idea how much fuel that boat would need so no point taking unnecessary risks here.

"So that's all right?"

"Yes, that's all Neon."

"Okay then. Let's blow this place up and get out of here. The fuel here can be used as improvised explosives."

"Great idea." Mikoto said. I soon brought the same barrel of fuel towards Mikoto, who then began to set up the explosives while I kept watch. It didn't take long for her to create a time release fuse to go with the gasoline and when she was done we got the hell out of dodge.

…

We were standing on a mountain watching as the explosion went off.

I whistled, impressed at the sight. "Well color me impressed Mikoto. That's one hell of an explosion and a good diversion too."

"As much as I want to bask in your praise we can't afford to stand here." Mikoto stated as she began to walk away, "It's getting dark and we're not out of danger yet."

I shrugged. "Point taken. Off to the rendezvous point then."

So with that we continued along the mountain area with visibility becoming lower. We reached a steep slope and well we had to climb it, though I could get us up there with my high jumping, but that'll also attract questions I don't want to answer. So the hard way it is. Sometime later I spotted something…off…again…another trap…points for placement this time.

"Stop Mikoto."

"Eh what?"

"Trap over there. Can you see it?"

Mikoto looked at the same direction I was staring at and her eyes widened in surprise. "You're right! Good thing you spotted it. Maybe we shouldn't have gone at night Neon. I'm barely able to see well."

I shrugged. "Well what's done is done so we'll have to keep going, and while we're at it… your belt kit is falling."

My partner looked down and noticed her slipping belt kit. "Eh! Ah! T-Thank you."

"Don't worry about it Mikoto. Just hurry up and fix your belt."

"It's too dark to do that." Mikoto's face suddenly brightened up.

"How about now?" I had a small pocket flashlight in my hand which was now pointed at her. Not like I need it since I have dark vision.

"Wow! Now I can fix my belt. Thanks again!" Mikoto said happily.

"Like I already said don't worry about it." I responded.

In no time Mikoto was done fixing her belt and we continued onward with my flashlight lighting the way for us. Soon I spotted another problem…a snake.

" **My archenemy."**

' _Really?! You were bitten by this snake?'_

" **This very same one!"**

' _Well lucky you. You'll get your 'revenge' soon.'_

"Hold on a moment Mikoto." I said, coming to a stop ahead of her.

"What is it now?" Mikoto said anxiously. Not surprisingly considering our limited vision.

"Hold on to this while I take care of our pal there." I replied giving her my pocket flashlight as I crept towards where the snake was hiding. I silently drew out my combat knife as I got closer. Then I pounced and stabbed the damned reptile in the head before chopping its head off and tossing it in my belt will be useful when we run out of rations. The proteins would be great for us, though I'll have to roast the damned thing since I'd rather not eat it raw.

' _The damned snake is dead. Happy now Takeru?'_

" **I would have preferred to do that myself but I won't complain."**

' _Good.'_

"Coast's clear now." I said as I secretly holstered my knife.

"What was that up ahead?" Mikoto asked.

"Snake."

"Eh? Snake!?"

"Yes, and it's dead now so no need to panic. Let's keep moving."

With that, we continued past the mountain and towards the rendezvous point, eventually reached the area before setting up camp there and waited for the arrival of the others. Mikoto was pretty exhausted by that time though so I took the longer shifts as to let her rest. I didn't feel tired in anyway but I don't mind resting whenever I can, though I always sleep with one eye open.

…

 **Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation Day 2...**

 **Unknown POV**

So that is the boy who joined just a few months ago? He's the one that was secretly enrolled as a cadet at the UN Yokohama base by the XO.

So far he's proven to be something else; he's stronger, faster, durable and more fit than these girls. Not much of a surprise, but his look and stance was one that a veteran would have, not a cadet and that makes him a mystery. Where did he come from? Why is he here? Who is he really? These thoughts had gone through my head as I watched my target and his partner in their Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation from a good distance. Right now it seemed that they had made camp and were waiting for their comrades to join up.

I had been tasked with keeping watch of this kid for a while by my superior and to report any and everything interesting about him. So far I haven't gotten much.

Might as well keep watch until this thing evaluation ends…Eh? Where did he-GAAAH!

 **Neon's POV**

"What do we have here? A spy obviously." I stated as I held a woman in a chokehold and had her sitting on her ass. My combat knife was close to her jugular. She did a good job of hiding herself in the jungle but not enough to stay out of my sensory radius. "Now tell me what you're doing here and who sent you or I'll make you a corpse."

"Go ahead. I have nothing to say to you." The woman replied.

"Is that so? So you're willing to leave your child behind huh?" I asked. She stiffened and went silent which meant I guessed right.

"H-How did you-?"

"You're not exactly in the best position to demand anything from me. So start talking before your child becomes an orphan."

"…Alright! Alright! My boss sent me to keep an eye on you. For some reason he's found you interesting ever since the XO of Yokohama base got you enrolled as a cadet. You're a mysterious one and my boss wants to know more."

"So your boss finds me interesting eh? I'm flattered. Who's your boss?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. I rarely see his face anyways and he contacts me, not the other way round."

' _At least I know that the one in charge is a male. Though this could be problematic if she was sent to spy on me.'_ I thought before getting back to my prisoner. "Is that all?"

"I swear! That's everything I know!" The woman replied hysterically.

"I didn't need you to swear to me to prove you're telling me the truth. In fact, it makes me think that you're lying." I heard her heart beat faster. "Either way sweet dreams."

Before she could blurt out anything I put her to sleep. Then I restrained her hands and legs and hid her under some leaves. I then took out my radio and contacted Yuuko.

" _Ara? Neon, I never expected you of all people to use this radio. Don't tell me you're giving up?"_ Yuuko answered.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no. I'm calling to tell you that I caught a spy during this evaluation. I have her restrained and conscious for pickup." I replied, getting silence on the other end.

"Really? What did you manage to get from her?" Yuuko asked.

"She told me that her superior sent her to observe me ever since you got me enrolled into the base as a cadet. Makes me suspect a breach." I answered, "Apart from that and her being a mother nothing else."

" _I see…Well then I'll send someone to pick her up. Coordinates?"_

I promptly gave her the coordinates where the unconscious woman currently is. By the time they pick her up me and Yoroi would already be gone.

' _Did you get anything else from her Samara?'_

" _ **Nothing more than what you already got from her Neon. She was more than willing to tell you the truth for the sake of her child."**_ Samara stated.

" **That was uncalled for Neon."** Takeru disapproved.

' _And I don't give a damn what you think Takeru. Besides did you get someone like this observing you in the last loop?'_

" **No. Never happened. Though we might have to be more careful now."**

"Hey Neon! It's time for my shift!" Mikoto called out.

"Sure I'll be right over." I replied before returning to camp.

…

 **Nighttime…**

The rest of the day went by without any other event as Mikoto and I swapped shifts. Night time came and we set the camp fire up but not too brightly so as to not expose our position. Over the same fire was roasted snake and duck which we were having for dinner. It was then that I sensed two familiar presences approaching us.

"Looks like they're here." I said.

"Ah. Chizuru-san and Meiya-san are here." Mikoto confirmed. Walking into our small campsite were said people.

"About time you showed up." I playfully added. Chizuru and Meiya both had surprised looks on their faces. Meiya recovered quickly and said, "Why am I even surprised? Only you two could finish so quickly."

Chizuru soon followed, "Agreed. When did you arrive?"

"We got here yesterday evening." Mikoto said.

Now they were even more surprised.

"Is that true….?" Meiya asked.

"Yes. Oh now Tamase and Ayamine are here." I answered before I sensed the new arrivals.

"Huh? Is everyone here already?" Tamase asked in surprise.

"Yes, you two are the last ones." I answered.

"…What'd you do?" Ayamine asked.

"Completed our objective what else, and why the suspicious glare." I deadpanned.

"…I'm not, I'm not." She denied nervously.

"Whatever you say."

"Now that everyone is here let's figure out where everyone's at." Chizuru stated, "Tamase, you start."

"We found a map with the evac point on it." Tamase said and then took out a map which had said evacuation point marked on it.

"So it's all the way over there." Chizuru said.

"We appear to have more than enough time…" Meiya added.

Tamase continued, "Well we don't know that for sure…. Ah, we also found an anti-material sniper rifle. Though it only has one round in it." She showed us the big sniper rifle. Good thing about it is that it can be split in half for ease of carrying around.

" _ **That's one big ass rifle."**_ Samara commented.

" **Yeah, just like last time. I still can't believe it's that huge."** Takeru added.

"We found a rappelling rope." Meiya said showing said rope.

"All we found was that sheet." I said as I pointed to said object.

"So which way should we go?" Tamase asked.

"I'd like the easiest route possible, but there's no way to tell which that is." Chizuru stated.

"True."

"Also, we may have a lot of time, but we're not going to slow down, so prepare yourselves."

"You're right. We have no idea what might happen, so we should still hurry." Mikoto said.

Chizuru continued, "From now on we'll be moving as a squad. Bad teamwork will result in failure of the mission. So take care."

"Got it." Tamase said.

"Okay." Mikoto followed.

"Understood." Meiya and I said.

Ayamine was the only one to stay quiet. Most likely to avoid infighting considering her beef with Chizuru. That's good enough for me 'cos we can't afford to have that crap.

"Okay then. Let's set up some rotating shifts so everyone can eat and sleep." Chizuru said.

"If you're worried about food there's roasted snake and duck over the fire." I pointed out.

"Not to mention the ripe fruits we also found." Mikoto added.

"Yeah…that too."

"You too were well prepared." Meiya said.

"Well since we were all gonna meet up here I figured that some of you would still be hungry so why not?" I replied. With that said we all ate the roasted food and fruits before taking shifts to allow each and every one of us in the squad to sleep, with my shifts being the longest. Though there was still the issue of Ayamine trying to give Chizuru a poisonous fruit and causing a ruckus. Seriously…

…

 **Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation Day 3…**

The next day came and at first light Chizuru woke us all up. I didn't sleep much since I didn't need such, even though the squad leader had to force me to worried about my health. How nice, but not necessary. Anyways we made our way to the evac point. The trip was silent due to everyone being too focused on the Evaluation to chat or they didn't want to set off a sonic landmine. Not a problem for me anyways.

Mikoto volunteered to go scouting ahead of us. A short while later she returned having found a cliff ahead with a river below it. We all walked over to where the cliff was and we saw that it was really a long drop before the water. It would be dangerous to fall there especially with the raging current.

"Well shall we cross this now?" I suggested.

"Of course. A detour would be a waste of time." Chizuru agreed. "And since you suggested it Neon, you go tie this rope to the other side."

"Tsk…sure whatever ma'am." I snarked before taking the rope and tying it to a tree on this side. Deciding to show off I took some steps back before making a mad dash and then leaped across the gap, easily getting to other side. You don't need to be a genius to know that the girls were surprised by this stunt. Anyways after that I tied the rope on the branch of a tree, making sure that it was secured well.

Then right on cue the clouds were starting to go dark, meaning that rain was coming, especially after Takeru told me about it. Then it began to pour after all. Talk about bad timing and we are just about to cross too. Still we can avoid the flood if they start crossing already. After giving the girls the go ahead they all came across one after the other. Once everyone was across we looked back and saw that the river was now flooded.

"The rain isn't stopping….and now it's flooded." Chizuru stated.

"Kei-san can't retrieve the rope like this." Mikoto pointed out.

"Should we wait for the rain to stop?" Tamase asked.

"I thought it was a squall, but it simply will not end. We are only wasting time here." Meiya stated.

"Even with that sheet, the rain's going to sap all of our energy…" Tamase brought up.

That is true but regardless of whether we wait or walk our strength would be sapped. And obviously walking would be worse since we would use more energy getting through the now muddy ground and even someone with a lot of energy like me wouldn't want to waste too much. Squall or not.

"So do we abandon the rope or not?" I asked.

"I think…we need it. There might be a similar crevasse farther ahead." Chizuru said. "Tamase, I'd like you to shoot the knot on the far side. Can you do that?"

"Huh?"

"You have a good reason for that?" I asked.

"Simple. So that it would be possible to retrieve the rope." Chizuru answered.

"Wouldn't that be a waste of the rifle round? We only have one." I argued.

"It may be. But I see the rope as more valuable. Are there other opinions?"

"I don't think we should use the rifle round here." Meiya said.

"Your reasons?"

"We do not know what lies ahead. Should we not use our strongest weapon on a more appropriate target?"

"You've got a point, but…."

"We can use vines in place of rope, but that cannot be done for bullets." That's a good point.

"But a rope has more uses than a rifle. There could be another ravine like this later…."

"I agree with Chizuru-san." Mikoto said. So it's two to one now. And then there are still the opinions of Ayamine, Tamase and I. "A rope has more uses than a rifle. We have no way of knowing if there will be another cliff."

"I'd like to save the rifle." Tamase said. Two even.

"Ayamine?" Meiya called.

"Hm?" said girl answered.

"If you have no opinion, then you don't have to say anything." Chizuru stated.

"…Leave the rope." Ayamine answered bluntly.

"…Why?"

"…Because our squad leader said the opposite?"

"Y-you are just…!"

"Drop the bullshit Ayamine!" I scolded. Why am I not surprised?

"…That was a lie." Ayamine said.

"Why lie then?" I asked.

"…The truth is, I hate ropes."

I face palmed in annoyance. "In other words you don't give a damn either way."

She shrugged. "…I can't say either opinion is better than the other."

Chizuru then turned to me. "And you, Cross?"

"How about we wait for the water to recede?" They did not expect me to say that. Not surprising as they don't want to waste time in this exam, but they don't realize that this squall will not last long.

"Are you mad?!" Meiya exclaimed.

"Nope." I replied.

"We have no way of knowing when it'll stop." Tamase said.

"Even so I think having both the rifle and the rope with us will let us save more time in the end." I explained.

"That's…true, but…." Chizuru began.

"I cannot agree with that." Meiya continued.

"Me neither. We need to get moving again…" Mikoto joined in.

"I don't think waiting will be very smart since we don't know when it'll stop." Tamase said.

"...If you want to sit here, do it alone." Ayamine said.

"Ayamine's comment aside, I'm just giving you all another option. Better that than for us to rush into a dead end. Besides if we move in the rain we'll end up sapping more energy anyways."

"Y-Yeah but…"

"Four hours then."

"Huh?"

"Four hours. We'll wait for four hours. Even after this squall ends it will take a while for the water to fully recede. In the meantime, we can decide whether to take the rifle or the rope." I said.

"That make sense…" Mikoto agreed.

"I can understand that but…aren't you being a bit too optimistic?" Mikoto stated.

"No." I answered bluntly.

"Nonetheless, retrieving the rope without using the rifle would be ideal." Meiya added.

"Allowing us to use both later."

"So Squad Leader, what should we do? It's your call at the end." I said. Chizuru took her time to deliberate on the choices. At the end of the day I'll follow her orders at least for now.

"We'll rest here for four hours." Looks like we're going to wait after all. Good call Chizuru.

"Ayamine retrieve the rope if the water level falls. Meanwhile we'll post sentries twenty minutes shifts…."

 **Two Hours Later…**

The rain stopped all of a sudden as I was on my shift.

"Ah!"

"The rain stopped!"

"What do you know?" I said with mirth since my estimation of the squall was on point.

"Two hours…" Chizuru said in disbelief.

"At this rate, the river will calm down after one more hour." Meiya said while looking back at the river.

"And then after Ayamine gets the rope back…that'll be four hours!" Mikoto stated.

"Neon-san! You're amazing!" Tamase cheered.

I shrugged. "You should be telling the squad lead that since she made the call." Actually they should be thanking Takeru for that but he's not here physically.

" **No need to thank me Neon."** Takeru spoke up.

' _Good enough for me.'_

" **Hey!"**

"…What about me?" Ayamine asked.

"Don't worry. We're counting on you to get the rope once the water's gone." I replied.

Meiya turned to me folding her arms. "It seems the heavens are on your side."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Either way we still get to keep both items, whether good or bad we'll find out.

…

 **Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation Day 4…**

It was a long walk towards the evac point but everyone was serious and concentrating on reaching it. Well considering that it was our main objective from the start it's obvious that they would all get overly excited…well except me. Apart from a few things like the traps, and that spy I caught this exam hasn't been to my liking. Maybe something interesting would meet us at the end of it.

"...Is that the evac point?" Chizuru asked.

"If the mark on the map we found is correct." Meiya stated.

"It's right in front of us!" Tamase exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh joy. Over already." I said with sarcasm.

"Is something wrong Neon? You seem annoyed." Meiya asked with concern.

"No, it's nothing. Just a little tired."

"I see. The evaluation will end soon. Endure for a short while longer."

"Sure..."

We continued to walk until we reached an opening in the forest. There in front of us was a helipad which meant that this was the evac point. However, I had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

" **You're right about that Neon."** Takeru confirmed.

' _So you know what's going to happen next or you prefer for me to find out myself?'_ I asked.

" **Considering how angst you are about the lack of excitement, I'll let you find out for yourself."**

I smirked at that. _'Good enough for me. So how's Samara? I haven't heard from her.'_

" **She's sleeping due to the boredom."**

' _Not surprising there.'_

"Evac point secured!" Chizuru said, "Everyone, keep your eyes peeled."

"It would be marvelous to finish this on day four." Meiya said.

"I never thought we'd get here so fast!" Mikoto exclaimed in excitement.

"Now we'll finally be able to start TSF training!" Tamase added.

Everyone seems so happy all of a sudden. I guess finally being able to complete the Evaluation would do that. Unfortunately, I'm not sharing that same excitement, 'cos it's not over yet.

Tamase then showed up with something. "I found some smoke flares."

"I do not see any vehicles." Meiya stated, "…so perhaps we are meant to use these."

"Obviously." I deadpanned. "Anyways let's get this over with." I quickly grabbed the smoke flares and moved to the far corner. Then I lighted the smoke flares and waved them. After a few seconds I saw a helicopter coming down from the sky. It seemed it was over until I noticed something. I looked at the direction that got my interest. Then all of a sudden I saw something glimmer somewhere on the cliff. And then there was gunfire. What do you know? Looks like this wasn't going to end yet.

The helicopter then left to avoid getting shot down. The ground around me was being torn apart as bullets hit them.

"…Neon, fall back!" Mikoto yelled out.

"No need to tell me twice!" I yelled back before I made a mad dash away towards the others while they themselves jumped behind some rocks. The shots were all following me meaning whatever was shooting was specifically targeting me. Oh joy.

"It is aiming for you!" Meiya yelled.

"Thanks for clarifying the obvious!" I replied.

The shots were getting closer and closer by the second but I was still managing to stay ahead of it. As I neared where the others were I jumped just as the bullets hit the ground where I last was. They sighed in relief while I dusted myself off. Quite the rush indeed. Ha! I knew this was too good to be true!

" _ **Neon! What the hell happened?!"**_ Samara yelled.

' _You missed me getting shot at.'_ I bluntly replied.

" _ **Are you okay?! Wait…of course you are!"**_

' _Thanks for the vote of confidence.'_

Tamase peered out through the rocks looking for where the shots were fired. "There must be a gun battery on that outcrop! The shots came from over there!"

"You don't say?" I deadpanned.

"I can't believe one of them is still functioning…" Chizuru said.

"The chopper ran away…" Ayamine added. Well duh! What else do you expect?!

"Now what…?" Mikoto asked.

"So we have not yet completed the mission…" Meiya trailed off.

"…We should have been more careful…" Chizuru stated.

Great…now they're all getting depressed, not that I'm surprised. What's next? All of a sudden the radio started to act up. Chizuru and the others were surprised by the sudden sound. Chizuru grabbed the radio from her belt kit and knelt down as everyone gathered around her.

"Yes, this is squad 207B."

" _Aaah…are you still alive?"_ Yuuko asked on the radio.

"The squad is unharmed."

" _I see, good to hear. That aside, plans have changed a bit."_ From the sound of her voice it sounds as if she expected this to happen or she plainly didn't care about our safety. No surprises there. _"I'm sure you noticed when it shot you, but the gun battery on the island to the northeast is still active for some reason."_ That's 'cos YOU activated it!

"You can't control it from there?"

" _Nope, it's all automatic. What a pain~"_ Liar! _"So, I'll give you a new evac point."_

"…Understood."

" _Your new destination, Point E, will be right behind the offending battery."_

Chizuru quickly got the map and noted it down. _"We might get attacked on the way there."_

" _All I can do is tell you where to go. That is all."_

"…Roger." Yuuko hung up and Chizuru then turned to us. "You all heard her."

"Understood." Meiya acknowledged.

"Quick on the uptake aren't you Meiya?" I said.

"We must not let our guard down until the end." Meiya answered.

"True." I agreed.

"And for someone who got shot at you seem to be in a better mood."

"It's the adrenaline rush. It gets the blood flowing better. Besides I had a feeling that this was all too easy and was prepared."

Meiya giggled at my reply. "You're good."

"Thanks for the compliment." I replied.

…

We walked through the forest on our way to the new evac point. I kept my eyes open for that gun battery that had shot at me earlier. Not long with my enhanced senses I had spotted the damned thing up ahead.

"Look alive everyone. Something's up ahead." I informed them.

"Really? Where?" Tamase asked. I pointed ahead for head and she looked in the same direction. "Ah! You're right. I see…a radome over there."

"Where?" Meiya asked.

"Over there…look, it really is a radome."

"It is positioned in the center of a cliff. So unnatural…"

I highly doubt that. It was originally positioned there for a reason.

"Ah…! Ayamine-san, gimme the scope." Tamase said.

"…Here." Ayamine gave the team sniper the anti-material rifle. The sniper wasted no time putting it together and adjusting the scope.

"Now let's take a look at it." Mikoto said.

Smart move using the scope as a binocular. Though I've already seen it. "So…see anything?"

"Umm…nothing clearly." Tamase answered, "But…the dome's missing a piece, and I can see something moving inside it."

Mikoto spoke up, "I think the Professor said it was automatic right?"

"Which means that's most likely the sensor." Chizuru stated.

"It occurs to me it did not react when the helicopter approached us, even at low altitude." Meiya added.

"Which explains why I was shot at in the first place, meaning that it's the only proximity sensor in our area. We take it out and we'll not have to worry about it firing at us." I summed up.

"…I have to agree it's very likely." Chizuru agreed.

"Sakaki, let us destroy the radome. Since it is likely to be the gun's sensor, we should take the opportunity." Meiya said.

"True…we only have one bullet and an anti-material rifle isn't enough to destroy the gun itself. There is no reason not to. Cross, get ready to shoot."

I stared at the squad leader with a deadpanned expression. "Isn't Tamase the team sniper here?"

"Well I would have thought you would have loved to shoot the gun, especially since that gun battery fired at you."

"Sure but wouldn't you feel much better if this was done by someone you trust more? There's no do-over here."

"Considering your skill in training, we're confident in you doing this just as well as Tamase would." Meiya said.

"Okay…What about you Tamase?"

"I think you should do it Neon-san. Just as Meiya-san said you did so well during the exercises so I'm sure you can do it." Tamase replied.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence everyone." I said sarcastically as I took the rifle from Tamase and set it up before lying on the ground and taking aim.

"Aim for the top of the radome. That kind ought to have a radar dish in that part." Mikoto stated.

"Sure." Like I needed to be told something that obvious. I breathed in and out as I looked through the scope and aimed for the top of the radome.

' _Mind adding a little juice to the shot Samara?'_

" _ **Do you really need my power for this?"**_

' _Well that thing fired on us…courtesy of Yuuko of course.'_

" _ **Here's some boost. Stick it to that crazy bitch!"**_

' _Why thank you Samara.'_

" **Wow! You must really want to spite Yuuko-sensei."** Takeru sighed.

After lining up the sights I fired a shot and the top of the radome blew up, then the structure itself followed going up in flames. "One less nuisance to worry about." I stood up triumphantly. Everyone looked at me with a smile, glad that I had taken the shot and took out a major obstacle.

"Now we might not have to worry about that gun battery anymore." Chizuru said.

"True, but we cannot be certain, so we must remain vigilant." Meiya warned.

"Yeah. We don't want to get surprised like that again." Tamase said.

"Could not agree more." Mikoto added.

"Agreed." I said.

Mikoto giggled. "Of course you'd agree Neon, since you were the on getting shot at."

"Laugh it up Mikoto."

"Now let's move out! Leave the rifle somewhere inconspicuous!" Chizuru ordered.

With that done, we continued to move forward until it was time to make camp and rest.

…

 **Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation Day 5…**

"Okay, everyone wake up." Chizuru said.

"Morning to you." I said nonchalantly as I got to my feet.

"I hope you slept well Cross."

"I did. Thanks for caring."

"I hope so. We don't need you falling on us due to lack of sleep."

"Whatever."

I looked to the side to see everyone also getting up one after the other.

"Good morning." Tamase greeted.

"Morning to you too."

"Now, we're going to complete the mission today. Be ready to move out in five minutes." Chizuru informed.

"Understood~" A still sleepy Mikoto said. Everyone seems pretty sleepy still not that I'm surprised. Still we all got ready and left.

Eventually we reached a bridge. If you can remotely call it a bridge.

" **This bridge…I almost forgot how bad it is."** Takeru stated.

' _Your sensei has one sick sense of humor expecting us to get across that death trap.'_

" **Yeah…You're right about that."**

"Can we…get across this?" Chizuru said also reaching the same conclusion I did.

"I think it'll be fine if we use a fresh rope to repair it." Mikoto suggested.

"The bridge on the far side is made out of metal." Tamase pointed out. We all gathered around looking at the metal bridge at the far end.

"While I can tell that bridge is far stronger than this one and would like to take the safer option, there's just one problem."

"Doing that would require a significant detour…we would lose a lot of time." Meiya answered.

"Exactly."

Chizuru took out the map and looked at it, probably seeing what would happen if we tried to get to the metal bridge. We'd probably have to cross the jungle more and then get through a lot of annoying traps or hazards.

"I think it'd be best if we repaired this bridge and cross it right away. Let's trust Mikoto on this one." I said.

"You're right." Chizuru agreed.

"No objections." Meiya stated.

"Yoroi and Ayamine, repair the bridge. Everyone else, keep a look out."

"Understood." Mikoto and Ayamine acknowledged. The rest of us stayed behind to keep watch as the two walked over to the bridge. I watched as Ayamine went across without making the bridge even shake. I smirked at that. Color me impressed.

"Still, I am glad that we were able to silence that gun." Meiya said to me.

"Hmm…what about it?" I responded.

"If it was still active we would have no doubt been fired upon the moment we crossed."

"No arguments there. It would have been chaotic."

"If Tamase didn't find that sensor we would still have to find a way of destroying that gun."

"Yeah and that would be dangerous since it's a long distance away. Plus, it'll take time." Not really. I would have destroyed it myself and in less time, but I don't need you to know that. Just like how I blew it sky high.

Once they were finished Mikoto waved to us from the other side with Ayamine simply just standing there quietly. "Squad Leader! It's okay now!"

"You two stay there and keep your eyes peeled!" Chizuru ordered.

"Okay! But be careful! It's still very fragile!" Mikoto cautioned.

"Yoroi! Stop shouting!"

"The core of it looks like it's rotting!"

"I don't think she can hear us." Tamase said sweat dropping. Oh she can hear us alright. She's just not listening.

Chizuru sighed, "…Then let's cross in order of weight. We'll start with Tamase."

"Okay."

"Everyone else stay alert until it's your turn."

"Understood."

Everyone went one at a time. I was the last one to go across the bridge. After that we walked straight to the evacuation point.

"Evac point secured! Everyone split up and keep your eyes peeled." Chizuru ordered. Problem…Where's the chopper? Unless…

"Evaluation complete! Squad 207B, form up!" All of a sudden Instructor Jinguuji came from out of nowhere. Everyone gathered up together. I guess the Evaluation is over since the Instructor has arrived.

"This Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation is hereby complete. You've all done well. I will now inform you of the result."

Well now. Time to see how we did.

"Your methods for destroying enemy facilities, plus capture and use of their items…all get passing marks. You also neutralized the greatest threat in the exercise, the gun battery, with minimal efforts…" All of a sudden the Instructor sighed.

"Hmm? Something wrong Instructor?" I asked.

"Nothing…It's just that you completed the evaluation so well that it's surprising…either way you passed the Evaluation with flying colors." She answered. After hearing that everyone began to tear up, well everyone except for me. Not surprising, they were so happy that they had succeeded.

" **Great! We're on step closer to changing the future for the better!"** Takeru stated happily.

' _Yippee for you.'_

" **What's wrong Neon? Aren't you happy that the evaluation's over?"**

' _Not really. I expected more from it but like they say we can't always get what we want.'_

" _ **I agree. Apart from catching the spy, getting shot at by the gun battery and destroying said structure, this evaluation was a bit lacking."**_ Samara stated.

" **Well forget about it. We're getting to the good part now."**

' _Eishi training huh?'_

" _ **TSF training. So you'll be learning to pilot those mechs like they call it."**_

" **Yeah. Trust me it'll be fun."**

' _Describe 'fun'.'_

" **It'll give you one heck of a rush, one that you'll like."**

' _Don't mistake me for an adrenaline junkie Takeru. Still if it's interesting then I'll take your word for it.'_

" **Trust me. You won't be disappointed."**

' _We'll see.'_

"What's wrong? You look sad. We finished the evaluation and a day early too." Mikoto asked in concern, getting my attention. The others too had that same concerned expression on their faces.

"Nothing. Just glad that this is all over. That's all." I replied blankly.

"C'mon Neon-san! Smile! Smile!" Tamase said attempting to cheer me up. I decided to oblige her and gave a small smile.

After that we all went to where Professor Kouzuki was and took the rest of the day off resting from all the exercise.

…

Everyone was playing in the around in the water. Well everyone except Yuuko who was just tanning herself and I who was just sitting in the sand beside her and watching. Thanks to her I had brought some swimming trunks for this trip and here I was in my trunks which were in the color of the Dutch flag. Meanwhile Takeru was getting his ass handed to him by Samara because she thought he was being perverted and peeping on the girls through my eyes. Back in the last loop the nimrod had forgotten to take a swimsuit then and was whining about not doing this time, not to mention Ayamine tossing him into the water. I tuned out the ruckus in my mind to focus on reality.

"Aren't you going to enjoy yourself Neon?" Yuuko asked me.

"I am enjoying myself. Just sitting here and enjoying the warm summer weather is good enough." I responded, "Besides I'll join them later when I feel like it."

"I see. Nice to know that someone from Black Ops knows how to enjoy himself."

"Like I can't do so. I just don't get many opportunities to. Anyways what about the spy I caught for you?"

"She's been picked up and is already on her way to base for further interrogation." Yuuko sounded serious. "I'll have to be more careful with information about you so that certain parties don't snoop in on something they're not privy to."

"Yes, you do that. I'll try to not use my abilities too much so as to not attract suspicion." I said.

"Like you did to blow up that gun battery?" Yuuko asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just shot the sensor and the rest just happened." I responded smoothly.

"Sure~" Yuuko said.

" _ **She caught on that quickly…Impressive."**_ Samara commented.

' _I'd rather not have her snooping around about my abilities and you.'_

" _ **Yeah, yeah. We don't need her trying to dissect you."**_

' _And hastening her demise.'_

Suddenly Ayamine appeared next to me with a devious look on her face. Too bad I knew what she was up to.

"Don't even think about it Ayamine." I said. She had a surprised expression on her face, not expecting me to know what she was up to.

Of course she tried to bullshit me. "…Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Unless you want me to use you like a javelin then just do a 180 and get back into the water." I replied before standing up and going to join the others in the water while leaving Ayamine stunned. Oh trust me if she still tried whatever she had in mind I would have reversed her and used her like a javelin.

…

 **Takeru's POV…**

We ended up back at the base arriving the same day. In the last loop we finished the exam on the 22nd but this time we finished on the 18th. This could give us more time to prepare or so I thought. Yuuko-sensei ended up making Marimo-chan give us a review of what we learnt for the past month for the next four days. Of course Neon didn't like that but there was nothing we could do about it. Also Yuuko had called for him and I, mostly about the upcoming Eishi training and the spy Neon caught during the last evaluation. Most of what the spy said was more or less the same thing Neon, Samara and I had heard, except Yuuko-sensei had an idea of who the spy's boss was and said that she'll deal with it.

Next we did a bit of review of basic TSFs, their capabilities and all that. We were told to read up the manual before the upcoming Eishi aptitude tests. I'm eager to see how Neon would do in this.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. Internship gives me little room for such and when I can it's mostly on Sundays or any chance I can get. Either way I'll try to update this and my other stories when I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muv Luv: Grim Alternative**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muv Luv Alternative or the characters, only the OC. So let's get the show on the road!**

' _Thoughts.'_ Thoughts or Neon/Takeru mentally talking.

" **Hey!" Takeru/Neon talking.**

" _ **HEY!"**_ **Samara talking.**

 **Chapter 8: Don't mess with me.**

* * *

 **Neon's POV**

Another class had ended as Instructor Jinguuji left after another review. We were told to read up the TSF manual before the upcoming Eishi aptitude tests. Now those I was interested in.

"Hey do you think we have to memorize everything in this manual?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

No kidding. The manual's the size of a freaking brick! Seriously! How much stuff did they put in it?! And how much of them is actual useful information and complete crap?! No way in hell am I reading all of that! Besides Takeru's told me the more important stuff I'll need to know. The rest comes down to practice and experience.

"Well we'll get used to the TSF when we're in one right?" I said.

"I hope so. There's no way I can learn all this." Mikoto said.

"Now then, shall we go to the PX?" Chizuru said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

"Ah yes!" Mikoto said.

"Someone's in a good mood today. What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear the instructor? We need to finish before 1pm." Mikoto said. I also noticed the others smiling a little too mischievously. Reminding me of a certain time with Ron Russell and his squad…

"You're being too mean to him." Meiya said.

"You seem very happy about it too." I replied.

"Food, food…" Ayamine said.

" **Really?! They actually want to pull that off on Neon here? You foooools!"** Takeru said.

Tsk! Nice try girls but I'm already onto you now. Trying to stuff me with food huh?! Too bad I already went through that in my world and your behaviour's too similar to those who tried this last. This time I'm turning the tables on you!

" _ **Question is…who'll be the unlucky victim?"**_ Samara asked.

"Well now, everyone!" I spoke up getting the girls' attention.

"What?" Tamase asked.

I looked straight at Mikoto and closed the distance immediately, grabbing her shoulders and facing the others. "Mikoto here said that she wants to be stuffed after today's meal." I had a very evil grin on my face. Oh I'm so gonna enjoy this.

"Ho-eh?" Mikoto blurted out in shock.

"Ho-eh? There's no way you can eat that much right? No matter, Ayamine, let's escort Mikoto to the PX together." I stated. Ayamine looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh Chizuru, please bring Mikoto's food to her, if you don't mind and get Kyozuka to give her an extra large portion!" I said to a dumbfounded Chizuru, "Now, Meiya, Tamase, don't just stand there, help me bring Mikoto to the PX."

"W-wait! Neon…you're kidding, right?" Mikoto protested.

"When did I ever joke around? Oh, I can't wait for the Eishi aptitude test. Hehehehe…" I replied mischievously. It was then it clicked for them.

"Y-you knew!?" Mikoto exclaimed.

"What about? Come on, come on, time's a wasting." I replied.

"Nooooo! Let go of meeee! Everyone, help meeeee!" Mikoto panicked and tried to bail but my iron grip kept her from escaping. It also didn't help that the others grinned mischievously at her, letting her know she was screwed.

"Not so fast Mikoto."

"_!?"

"…now, let's go!" Tamase said as she grabbed Mikoto's right arm.

"Uwaaaaa, Miki-saaan!?"

"Cross…" Chizuru began, "How large is an extra large portion, compared to a large?"

"At least double." I replied.

"Got it."

"There's no way I could eat all that! You're gonna kill mee!" Mikoto protested.

"Yoroi, your plot has failed. Accept your defeat and Training School tradition." Meiya said.

"…your sacrifice will save us all." Ayamine added.

"I thought we all decided to make Neon do that~!" Mikoto stated. So YOU planned this huh? Well too bad the tables are turned.

"Do not make it sound so malicious. That was never MY intention." Meiya replied.

So we all dragged the unfortunately screwed Mikoto to the PX to face her doom. Oh I was so enjoying this!

…

 **Eishi Aptitude Test Room…**

 _Okay…What the fuck am I looking at?!_

If you're wondering, why I am so shocked right now? …well it's because the girls in front of me were wearing the weirdest pilot suits ever, the Eishi Armored Suits. Worse they were partially revealing certain parts I'd rather not see. I kept a straight face and focused on their faces only which were obviously full of embarrassment since I'm a male and seeing them in their suits. I too was in my own suit which was much different since it was for males.

"We're going to start evaluating your TSF aptitudes now." Instructor Jinguuji began, not caring about the awkward situation.

So this is how they test new pilots' aptitude for TSF piloting? I wonder how my own will be since I've never piloted one? Well only one way to find out.

"Sakaki and Mitsurugi, enter the first two simulators. The rest of you are on standby here!" The instructor said.

With that the two girls went into the simulator pods and the aptitude test began.

…

 **PX…**

"Neon, are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuure that shaking wasn't a big deal?" Mikoto asked me suspiciously.

"Was it meant to? I felt nothing at all!" I replied. No seriously the aptitude test was…. disappointing. It felt the same as when I did the fighter jet simulation. Nothing special! Fucking joke! Well the others were affected by the shaking a lot, especially Mikoto here since she had to eat all that food and got stuffed.

"…You're a biological oddity." Ayamine said.

"Really? Then what does that make you…?" I countered.

" **Apparently a real TSF accumulates feedback data into its cockpit control system, so the pilots won't feel much of the shaking after a while. However, the real thing can do some insane multi dimensional movements, many of which can produce more Gs than any simulator can create."** Takeru explained to me.

' _That I'm inclined to agree and here I've been inside a super fast vehicles and none of them were close to being like that.'_

" _ **Let's just say that you being used to those vehicles made this nothing for you."**_ Samara stated.

" **I'm inclined to agree."** Takeru said.

"But the Instructor said some strange things…" Chizuru stated, getting my attention.

"You mean that part about him not getting worked up, but remaining incredibly calm?" Mikoto recalled.

"Yes. Didn't she tell us no normal human could be like that?"

"Yes…even Ayamine was quite agitated, whether she showed it or not." Meiya said.

"…abnormally agitated." Ayamine corrected.

"Sensors don't lie after all." Mikoto said.

"So, Neon-san, you really were unaffected by all that shaking?" Tamase asked.

"I already answered that." I replied in annoyance.

"…Let's assume his machine was broken today." Ayamine said.

"Good idea, let's go with that." Mikoto agreed.

"Seriously you're all overthinking this. It's no big deal." I sighed.

…

 **Next Day, TSF simulator room…**

" **Movement Training Course D complete. Cross, disembark."** Instructor Jinguuji ordered.

"Roger that."

" **Wow! You weren't kidding. Neon's something else."** Takeru said.

" _ **Of course I said. It is a big part of him."**_ Samara stated.

Climbing out of the simulator I felt unfulfilled. I just did another training course on the TSF simulator and to be honest, it was a waste of time. Heck I finished it in record time just to challenge myself and it still felt like a waste of my fucking time. Thanks to my 'abilities', piloting any vehicle is a breeze for me, no matter how unique the vehicle is. Hell this simulation course reminded me of an arcade game I played a while back in my world during that mission I was sent on before ending up here.

"I only had you try this course on a hunch, but…Cross, have you piloted a TSF before?" Instructor Jinguuji asked.

"No ma'am. I haven't." I replied.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Something wrong ma'am?"

"After seeing your Eishi aptitude score yesterday, Professor Kouzuki told me to put you in a simulator course at least once…"

"Really?"

"I said it was reckless, since you haven't even learned the controls yet…"

Actually it didn't take me long to learn the controls. In fact, it took me a short while to get the hang of it.

"Umm…Instructor, was Cross really that good?" Chizuru asked.

"The shortest time on record for a cadet to get from aptitude test to passing Movement Training Course D is 33 hours." The instructor explained, "Well, she wasn't in it all day every day…so that probably comes put to around five days." Everyone became wide eyed as they figured it all out.

"Cross did it in one…no, going by hours, only one day!" Meiya stated.

"That's right. Cross' beaten our all-time record by a factor of five." Instructor Jinguuji stated.

"Wooooooow…." Mikoto looked at me in awe.

"Of course, the revised training curriculum and increased specs for the simulated TSFs were probably major factors…"

Really? It took me that long? And here I thought I did it much faster. Oh well.

"Normally, it would take much longer to get used to the controls…but he never hesitated, even on the most complex maneuvers."

Suddenly Takeru took over and began talking. He suggested that the others look at my control logs. He felt that my techniques should be shared with the whole squad. That is if they can even mimic them at all. Funny enough the genius Professor Kouzuki had already seen this coming and even brought the same idea up to the instructor. In fact, the pilot training curriculum was already being heavily revised to incorporate the crazy genius' ideas.

With that, Instructor Jinguuji told us that from today on until graduation our squad would have top priority access to all of the simulators. Great. Next our personal training TSFs were to arrive the next day. Whoa! That's quick. Looks like things were speeding up. After that we were dismissed and the instructor left. It was then I took back control and dumped Takeru's ass in the back seat.

"Neon-san, you're to amazing." Tamase said in awe. "One fifth of the all-time record…"

"Whatever…I don't really care about that." I replied.

"Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm just that talented, I guess."

"No matter how talented you are, demolishing Course D that fast just isn't normal!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Anyone could do that if they tried. So don't make such a big deal out of it."

"…Abnormal." Ayamine said.

"Like you're one to talk." I countered. And why are they all mad at me?

"Neon, are you sure you've never been a soldier before?" Mikoto asked.

"And how many times do we have to go through this again?! I have some training from my uncle from GSG-9! That's it!"

"Even so, you're still far better than any amateur could by such amount of independent training and study."

"Stop it, Yoroi. Whether he has military experience or not, such things are possible when one has a truly great teacher. And his uncle has definitely done a good job with him." Meiya said.

"…A little too good." Ayamine said.

"You're right…we should just leave it at that." Chizuru said.

"Either way I'll be happy to teach you guys some of those techniques after you read my control logs." I said. My squad mates were happy with that and they accepted it.

…

 **Professor Kouzuki's Office**

 **Takeru's POV…**

"Sensei~ Good evening ~~ How are you doing~?" I greeted as I walked into the office.

"You're irritatingly upbeat, Shirogene." Yuuko replied. By now she's able to tell who is in control of this body.

" **You have no idea."** Neon said.

"Thank you very, very, very much!"

"And gratingly thankful."

"To be honest, I never thought you would do so much to help with our TSF training, Sensei."

" _ **Neither did I."**_ Samara added.

"You both wanna graduate as soon as possible, right?" Yuuko asked.

" **Obviously!"** Neon exclaimed.

"Yes, but still…" I said.

"And you've used TSFs in the field. Well you have Takeru…Neon not really but his aptitude test scores say that he'll have no issues with operating one either, especially considering what he is. Anyways I decided to kill two birds with one stone here, which is nice by the way." Yuuko stated.

"Yes."

"But it really is a pain to get TSFs moving."

"It is, yeah…"

"So why don't I make a direct thought transmission device for you guys?"

" **What?!"**

" _ **What?!"**_

"No way!?"

"If you guys don't mind being my guinea pigs, I could have them developed right away."

"Huh?"

"A quick craniotomy, then some electrodes placed in the brain. I'll just hook those up to a computer and…"

"We're fine with what we have, thank you."

"What? You're boring…bye now…"

" **That was a crappy joke."** Neon said.

" _ **One out of ten."**_ Samara added.

"Um…Sensei…is your research at a dead end?" I asked.

Yuuko-sensei got serious when she heard that. "…why do you ask?"

"Well, you just reminded me of myself…you know, when I wanna clean up my room for some reason right before a test…that sorta thing."

"Don't compare me to you."

"Yeah, I shouldn't do that…"

" **Obviously, you freaking moron!"** Neon berated me.

Yuuko-sensei suddenly giggled. "Well, you may still be on to something."

"I knew it." I said.

"I may be a genius, but even I get stuck sometimes. Although my problems are far bigger than any of yours or Neon's." Yuuko stated.

"Let me guess…it has to do with those fifteen billion semiconductors?"

"Something like that…I know, how about I redesign the simulators? Not joking this time."

"Huh?"

"If I can't do fifteen billion, but simulated a few billion through software…then maybe…"

"Um…Sensei?"

Unfortunately, she was off in her own mind doing scientific calculations like many genius professors do.

" **We might as well leave right now."** Neon suggested. I had to agree with him there. So we left Sensei's office and went to visit Kasumi. There I just talked with her. I still wondered how she could keep staring at that brain. Even Neon and Samara found it ridiculous too. However, while we were still talking Yuuko-sensei came up and yanked me from behind.

"There you are! Stop spouting nonsense and come with me!"

"EH!?"

"I need to ask you some things about TSF behavior."

"Haa…you sure you have time for this? Isn't your research…?"

"Even I need to take a break sometimes. Now C'MON!"

With that Yuuko-sensei dragged me out of the Brain room. "Oh and when I'm done with you I'll be needing Neon's _expertise_ for a certain errand I have for him.

" **Oh really? I wonder what she has for me."** Neon deadpanned.

…

 **Saturday, November 24 2001…**

 **Neon's POV…**

I was in the TSF hangar walking. I spotted my squad mates standing not far away and they were eager to see their TSFs. To be honest I was barely able to stay awake on my feet, because last night, I undertook a smash and grab mission for Professor Kouzuki, thanks to the information the prisoner I caught at the Comprehensive Combat Evaluation gave her. Apparently the assholes who opposed the professor's Alternative IV plans were giving a certain group a very special gift to assist with their coup d'état against the Shogun. Yes! The Shogun's the one in charge of Japan…Pretty insane right? Either way, she sent me along with a UN TSF squad to take out the convoy and secure the package. She also wanted to see my skills in action and I happily obliged her.

The mission itself was the kind of stress relief I wanted since I was getting sick of the boring review classes. Taking out the armored convoy by myself was fun as I got to show off some of my augmented abilities to Yuuko while also savoring the shock and terror in the opposition's eyes as I tore through their ranks and left none of them alive. Heck, I even got creative with some of my kills. When I called for the TSF squad to come in for extraction they were not surprisingly mortified by the sight of me covered in blood and standing in the morbid aftermath of a bloodbath. Either way the mission was a bloody success and we brought the package back to Yokohama Base and the job took most of the night, giving me less time to sleep. Right now the Professor was looking at the contents of the container and the mission video.

"Neon-san!"

I ignored whoever was calling me since I was trying to regain my bearings right now.

"Neeeooooon-san!" It was then I felt someone bump into me while hearing them call for me. Looking down I saw that it was our resident sniper Tamase.

"Oh. Hey, Tamase. Here to check out the TSFs?" I said.

"Everyone did." Tamase replied.

Looking in front of me I saw a number of TSFs. Fubukis in this case. Takeru was starting to feel nostalgic, not surprising since he hadn't seen them in ages.

"Morning Neon." Mikoto greeted.

"Morning to you too, Mikoto."

"You're late?" Chizuru asked.

"We're too early. We're not needed for anything yet." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Besides those TSFs aren't going anywhere."

"Ahaha, that's true." Tamase laughed.

"…They might." Ayamine said.

"Yeah, right. Like they'll suddenly run away." I deadpanned.

"You sure?"

"You know what!? Do whatever the hell you want!"

"…ah, they left."

"You're not fooling anyone Ayamine."

Ayamine stayed silent with a blank expression, getting Chizuru's attention.

"What?" Chizuru asked.

"…What?" Ayamine replied.

"Don't copy me!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Enough already! She's not copying you!" I stated to defuse the situation. "Drop your unnecessary feud already."

Both girls went silent at my outburst.

"Thank you for that Cross. Those two just won't quit." Someone said. We all turned to see that it was Sergeant Jinguuji. We did a quick salute.

"Have you finished breakfast? Well you can use this time to look around if you want." Jinguuji said. Mikoto laughed.

"Sure, but we can't get in them yet." I stated.

"That's right. But they should be done adjusting the TSFs and personalizing the cockpits by the end of the day." Jinguuji answered.

"I'll have to admit that the Professor and the mechanics are doing one hell of a job."

"Indeed…however, from what they said, the TSFs were already in good condition, so they only need a new coat of paint."

"So they're not exactly brand new?"

"Yes, that's right. But to be honest…I'm amazed we were sent so many in such good condition."

"The Professor's doing I take it?"

"Yes, she originally requested brand new ones, but those would've taken over thirty days to arrive, so she had to settle for these."

"Well it's a good thing we have them anyways. Though does the Professor really like new TSFs?"

"She likes peeling the vinyl off new seats for some reason."

" _ **Just like a child getting a new toy."**_ Samara deadpanned.

"Well I'm sure geniuses never lose their inner child. That's probably why they can come up with softer, more flexible ideas than normal people." Jinguuji continued.

"Which is why she's a genius to begin with." I said. _'Just like Mako Yashiro, except less insane.'_

"That's true."

" _ **I still don't like that bitch anyways."**_ Samara said.

' _Duly noted.'_ I replied.

" **Why does Samara hate Mako so much?"** Takeru asked.

" _ **None of your business kid!"**_

" _Just leave it at that, Takeru.'_

" **Uh…sure…Still I'm sure that Sensei would come through for us."**

' _We'll see about that.'_

"Now then, I need to get going…but keep an eye on the clock. Don't be late." Jinguuji said. We saluted immediately before the Sergeant left.

"We should get going too." Chizuru said.

I agreed. "Sure…hm?" I noticed something brought into the far corner of the room. A purple TSF was there. Not only that a grey and light blue TSF was also parked beside it. Both I didn't expect.

" **That's the Takemikazuchi."** Takeru informed me.

' _A special kind of TSF I take it?'_ I asked.

" **Yeah. Specially brought in for Meiya."**

' _Really huh? Not surprising. I knew she's someone special. Though she's obviously not happy about it.'_

" **And you're good to be able to deduce that. Though that other TSF, I wonder what that is."**

' _Odds are that Yuuko knows. Anyways let's deal with Meiya for now.'_

"What's a Takemikazuchi doing here?" I asked. What do you know? Meiya was shocked that I asked that. "What? Is it that surprising?"

Meiya glared at me and I immediately glared back. "What's the glare for?"

"You…knew about this?"

"What the TSF is? Yes. It being brought here? No."

Meiya and I went down ahead of the others to the lower floor of the hangar to look at the TSFs up close, especially the purple and grey ones. Imperial Household Department…special TSFs for exclusive use by the Imperial Honor Guard. Imperial Honor Guard huh? And this TSF was made just for Meiya? Just how high up there is she in the chain? Then there's this grey one beside it. It didn't resemble any TSF Takeru had seen in the last loop, though it had a few similarities to the F-22A Raptor used by the American Eishi. Its most defining features were the two outwardly swept close range weapons, scythe-like in their appearance that would close into wing-like protrusions that replaced the TSF's arm-sheathes and the two mounted XAMWS-24s on its back. They were engineers still working on this mech so we decided to leave them alone so they could work on it and look at the purple one.

"…You are a strange man." Meiya sighed.

"Tell that to Ayamine instead." I replied.

"Baka…I did not mean that." Meiya snapped.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

Meiya sighed again, "You know that this is a Takemikazuchi…and yet, you act so calm and natural."

"It's just a TSF. What's the big deal?" I replied.

"Big deal…? You say that despite your exceptional performance in the basic and simulator training?" Meiya asked in disbelief.

"And…your point?" I countered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking what your point is. So what if I did so well in training? You should be glad someone capable is in your squad and just leave it at that instead of looking for something that isn't there."

Meiya went silent before she sighed once more. "I see…I'll leave it at that."

"Thanks for being considerate." I said. That was getting annoying.

"Understood."

" **Calm down Neon. She's just curious."** Takeru said.

' _Curiosity killed the cat.'_ Was my blunt reply.

The sound of rapid footsteps entered my ears and then Tamase excited stood at the foot of the purple TSF.

"Uwaaaaa…a Takemikazuchiii!"

" **Crap! Neon you'd better stop her…"** Takeru tried to warn me.

' _I know Takeru.'_ Not far from us were four women in different uniform from ours. Imperial Honor Guard members I guessed and they were not happy with Tamase getting near the TSF. Especially the long green haired woman in red uniform. "Hold it Tamase!"

Tamase looked back at me in confusion, "Eh? Why?"

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"Ah yeah, you're right~"

" **Phew! Good thing you did or it would have gotten bad fast."**

"Hm? Neon?" Meia wondered about my warning to Tamase.

"If you're wondering why, that woman over there's the reason." I answered as I motioned my head towards the same women looking our way.

"Hm?" Meia followed where I motioned to. "Aaah…you mean Tsukuyomi?"

"You know her?"

"Yes…I do."

Three shorter women in white and black Imperial Honor Guard uniform with 'varying' hairstyles and eye color were looking at us.

" **Oooh, Oooh, the three idiots are looking at us."**

" _ **Three idiots?"**_ Samara asked. I too was interested.

" **It's a nickname I gave to my world's version of those three girls who were Meiya's maids. Their names are Kamiyo, Tomoe and Ebisu. The one with purple hair is Kamiyo, the brunette is Tomoe and the blonde is Ebisu."**

" _ **Those three were her maids?!**_

" **Yeah, and they did act like idiots sometimes."**

" _ **Well they don't look like idiots now."**_

' _Interesting…'_

The four approached us and stopped in front of us or more like in front of Meiya.

"Meiya-sama." The one known as Tsukuyomi spoke up.

"Tsukuyomi…First Lieutenant. What is it?" Meiya asked.

"Meiya-sama. Please don't speak to me so formally!" Tsukuyomi said.

"She's right! We of the Imperial Honor Guard may high ranks, but we're mere servants before the imperial bloodline!" The one known as Kamiyo added. Imperial bloodline? So Meiya's royalty heh?

" **Yeah. She is."**

' _Thanks, Captain Obvious.'_

"Although it is belated, congratulations on passing the Comprehensive Combat Skill Evaluation." Tsukuyomi continued.

"Congratulations!" Kamiyo, Tomoe and Ebisu said together.

"You do not seem happy about it." Meiya pointed out. She's right. They weren't happy about it.

"I have been saying it for sometime now that I cannot understand why you remain in a place like this Meiya-sama." Tsukuyomi said.

"I am here of my own free will." Meiya responded.

"However…Meiya-sama, there is no need for you to…"

"I will not forgive you if you finish that sentence."

"My apologies…I have gone too far…"

Well this is interesting indeed. Meiya's here because she wants to and is related to the imperial bloodline and has someone high up watching out for her.

"I apologize for forcing such inconveniences upon you. You must all find this place constraining." Meiya said. Why is she apologizing for anything? They are the ones who chose to show up here. You didn't invite them.

"We are unworthy of such words…however there is no need for you to be so considerate of us, Meiya-sama." Tsukuyomi responded. Modest one, is she? Good to know. "More importantly, Meiya-sama, we've prepared a Takemikazuchi for you. By all means…"

"I am very aware of my position. Even a Fubuki is too great an honor for a mere cadet." Meiya stated.

"Please stop this. Meiya-sama, you need not-!" Tsukuyomi protested.

"Cease your prattling!" Meiya immediately interrupted, "Remove it at once. Others are sure to wonder what this is."

"This Takemikazuchi exists for your sake Meiya-sama. We have been ordered to bring it to you." Tsukuyomi explained.

"…"

"Meiya-sama, you know better than any of us who is thinking of you…"

"…" This sounds pretty deep. Someone important is thinking of Meiya's well being. Someone high up in the Imperial family cares enough to send the Takemikazuchi to her.

"I beg of you, do not coldly refuse such considerations." Tsukuyomi pleaded. Meiya seemed torn about the whole situation. She obviously knows who it is that sent those four Imperial Honor Guards and the Takemikazuchi to her. However, what's the problem?

"Meiya-sama?"

"Do as you wish."

"We thank you for your understanding…I shall take my leave then." With that the four Honor guards took their leave. However, when Tsukuyomi made eye contact with me she narrowed her eyes immediately. I returned the expression with a blank stare showing that I didn't give a fuck which got her glaring at me. It wasn't only her that was glaring at me, the other three followed suit as they all walked past us. Looks like a confrontation is inevitable.

"That was unsightly. Forgive me…" Meiya said to us before leaving quickly.

"Ah, Mitsurugi-san, waaait…" Tamase called out as she followed after her. Mikoto and Ayamine too followed suit.

"Come on Cross, we're going." Chizuru called out to me.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up later." I responded.

"Eh?"

"I need to check something first."

Chizuru looked at me before sighing. "Okay…"

…

I was standing in the hangar looking at the grey and white TSF and as I expected I was approached.

"What are you doing?" The person asked me.

"First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi of the Imperial Honor Guard. What business do you have with me?" I responded before turning to face her and the other three Honor guards with her.

"At least you are respectful Cross Neon." Tsukuyomi said.

"I'd prefer being called by my first name instead, but I doubt you'd care so you can address me whatever you want."

"You're right about that. Still I asked what you are doing."

"You looked like you had something to say to me but not in front of the others, so I decided to wait for you."

Tsukuyomi stayed silent.

"By the way how do you know my name? I'm sure I've never met you before."

"So you are the one." Tsukuyomi said.

"It seems so." Tomoe said.

"What are you two talking about now?" I asked.

"What are you?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"A human being duh! What else?" I deadpanned. I was starting to get annoyed.

"You chose to play dumb?" Ebisu accused.

"How about you make some fucking sense!?"

They narrowed their eyes at me because of my language. Like I give two fucks right now.

"Why is a ghost training here?" Tsukuyomi asked.

" _ **A ghost? Looks like someone needs to get their head checked."**_ Samara said.

"I'm a living breathing human being for your information." I deadpanned.

"Why did you alter the UN Army database and infiltrate this facility!?" Kamiyo demanded. So it's turned into an interrogation?

"I didn't alter anything." I answered.

"I will ask once more…Why is a ghost existing here?" Tsukuyomi asked again.

"And I'll answer once more…I'm not a ghost."

"You couldn't do the same to the government's information? I can't imagine you thought no one would come after you." Tomoe said.

"And once again you've lost me. What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Why are you trying to get close to Meiya-sama?" Ebisu asked once more.

"Who's trying to get close to her? I'm just her squad mate!" Okay they are really pissing me off right now.

Tsukuyomi got into my personal space. "Depending on your answer, you may have to disappear-"

"Is that a threat?" I cut her off, "Don't write a check your ass can't cash, Honor guard."

That caught the other three off guard, but Tsukuyomi seemed amused by it. "Ho? You want to fight me?"

"If you mean give you a one-way trip to the afterlife, then that can be arranged." I responded, tightening my fists.

" **NEON!? Are you out of your mind!?"**

" _ **He isn't. If anything that Tsukuyomi is the one you should be worried about."**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Rushing back down towards us was a very annoyed Meiya. Tsukuyomi stepped back before the Mitsurugi stepped between us.

"Tsukuyomi! Kamiyo, Tomoe, Ebisu! You're still here? What are you doing!?" Meiya demanded.

"Nice of you to show up Meiya." I said sarcastically.

"You dare address Meiya-sama in such a-!" Tsukuyomi began before Meiya interrupted her.

"It is all right, I have allowed it."

"Meiya-sama, do you know what sort of man this is!?"

"I do not…however, it does not matter."

"B-but this is an exception!"

"That is enough, step away from him."

"Meiya-sama!" Kamiyo, Tomoe & Ebisu exclaimed.

"I told you to leave him alone." Meiya said.

Tsukuyomi backed down reluctantly and I calmed down but stayed cautious.

"…Yes. Come."

"But!" Kamiyo protested. However, Tsukuyomi's glare made her reconsider immediately. With that the four Honor guards took their leave. Meiya, however, still had something to say.

"Tsukuyomi."

"Yes." Said person returned immediately.

"Not a day goes by when I'm not thankful for your concern."

"Such words are wasted on us. I am unworthy of such honor." After that Tsukuyomi left this time.

Damn right you're not worthy! You are trash as far as I'm concerned.

"That must have been unpleasant for you…forgive me." Meiya apologized.

"Don't apologize." I replied, barely restraining my anger. I was going to let that Tsukuyomi bitch know not to fuck with me! She's lucky that Meiya prevented that from happening.

"Neon."

"What is it?"

"Eishi from the Honor Guard approached you and you did not even flinch…you truly are strange."

"I'm just hard to intimidate. That's all."

Meiya looked at me with a confused expression. "You must have some idea of where my origins lie. And yet…why are you so casual?"

"Because titles don't mean shit to me. Respect is a two-way street as they say. I only give respect to those who deserve it." I replied seriously, "Besides I only see you as my squad mate. That's all. Or are you telling me to address you differently now?"

"Baka…stop it. I only mean…there has never been anyone who acted with such a casual demeanor in my presence. Until now, I assumed that you did not know very much about Japan due to you living overseas."

"Oh I know enough about Japan. I just don't bother myself with the complex stuff, just the necessary ones are enough for me."

"I see…"

"So what of the others? How do they act around you?"

"On a mission we're normal but when off duty it's awkward. However, ever since your arrival, it feels as if a wall has been torn down."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Nice to hear." So this is what it's like to have some form of comradery? I've always been used to being a lone wolf, but now…I have to admit that it feels…good. "Now then, we should get going. The others are going to start rumors if we're late."

"Wait." Meiya stopped me.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"I'm glad I got to talk to you. Thank you."

"You're…welcome…I guess."

…

Another day, another session at the TSF simulator. This time, I finished Movement Training Course F. It was meant to be harder than the last one and it was, except it was still smashed by me anyways and I actually had to resort to using a melee weapon when I nearly ran out of ammo.

"Movement Training Course F complete. That concludes today's simulator training. Cross, exit your simulator!" Instructor Jinguuji's voice came on the speakers. I obeyed and got out of the simulator. These TSFs are really something. It's a whole new experience compared to flying a fighter jet, even though there are similarities. Still fighter jet experience is not enough for piloting these mechs. Glad that my abilities help to cut down the time it would have taken to get used to piloting a TSF, not to mention Takeru's help and experience with a certain videogame called Valgernon...which ironically I'd played before ending up here, but that's for another time. His idea of performing cancels and combos as if this was a game was quite unorthodox but very applicable with the TSF and that was one that Takeru wanted to get Professor Kouzuki to add to these things. I'll admit that it's actually a good idea too though there's no way to make these mechs act like the ones in a videogame, making them act close to them could be doable.

 **Yuuko's Office…**

 **Takeru's POV**

"Sensei!"

"What is it, Shirogene? Why the big rush?" Yuuko asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to kill some time messing with TSFs, right?"

"Eh? Yes, I did."

"Then you're in luck. There's something I'd really like you to do!"

"Huuuh?!"

So I explained my idea to Yuuko-sensei, which she listened attentively to.

"So you want me to change how the controls work?" Yuuko asked.

"We don't exactly have the time to redesign the hardware and go through a bunch of testing." I stated.

"If the future you saw is real…then yes."

" **So far it seems real to me."** Neon said.

"I told you before that in my old world, there were some really popular toys that kinda acted like our simulators, but could be put in people's homes."

"Yes, I remember that. You were really good at the robot games, right?"

"All the special moves I do are things anyone could do in that game with a little practice."

Yuuko put a hand under her chin in interest. "Anyone you say?"

"Yes. In the last loop I was confused for a while by the differences between the TSFs and that game, but now that I'm used to the controls, I can easily reproduce a lot of the moves." I explained, "Funny enough, Neon actually played that game too in his world."

Yuuko giggled at that, "Really? The super soldier actually played a videogame? That's a surprise."

" **I was bored. Even super soldiers can get bored."** Neon said back.

I resumed the conversation, "Anyways Sensei, if you think my techniques are any good, then we have to try implementing them. This thing could allow anyone to do what I do."

"That's true…" Yuuko agreed, "So, what exactly were you thinking of adding?"

"Cancels and combos!"

"Cancels…and combos…"

" _ **You might as well explain those to her."**_ Samara said.

So I explained the two terms to her in terms of TSF piloting, using some good examples to help with my explanation. Fortunately, Sensei was able to understand what I was implying and even pointed out the flaws about adding such things to the TSF. Though she groaned about the headaches the engineers were going to give her for it. What surprised me more was that she already had a prototype already made for the TSFs but had no reason to use it until now thanks to my suggestions and with the use of my training data it'll be done in no time. Of course there was the issue of who test pilots the new tech which was a no brainer with Neon as the candidate. With that talk done Neon took over.

 **Neon's POV…**

"I'll never get used to your switching of personalities." Yuuko stated.

"Well get used to it already. It's been like that for a while." I snarked, "Anyways I've got some questions for you."

"Hai, Hai. So impatient! I'll oblige you though since like you I don't have all day, got a prototype to work on and you to test it out. So I take it that one of your questions has to do with the grey and white TSF that was brought in?"

"Yes, and if my guess is right, that was the package you asked me to secure for you."

"Yes, that was in the package. I'd heard rumors about it, but I actually never expected them to create it…the X-02 Wyvern."

"That's what it's called?"

"Yes, it's meant to give the US' F-22 Raptor a run for its money, with its superior speed, maneuverability and multi-role functions. It's only flaw is its weaker armor but with its agility that is not much of an issue. How those bastards from the Alternative V got it I don't know, but it's a good thing we have it now instead of their supposed partner."

"You're right about that. Though is that the only one that has been produced so far?"

"Fortunately yes. The prisoner confirmed that only that one had been produced due to the astronomical costs of it. And now we have a new weapon against the BETA."

"Yeah, yeah. Good for us. Now for my next request, I may be compromised."

Yuuko's face got serious. "What do you mean by that?"

"1st Lieutenant Tsukuyomi of the Imperial Honor Guard tried to interrogate me sometime earlier, nearly came to blows too if not for Meiya interfering. She asked me "Why is a ghost training here?" Then one of her subordinates asked about why I altered the UN database to infiltrate this base and why I was trying to get close to Meiya." I said.

"Well the Imperial Household Department controls everything to do with the Shogun's family so it's no surprise that they found out. As for the ghost question, well you did not exist in this world until months ago, so your name suddenly showing up on the database could rouse some suspicion." Yuuko explained.

"Not really. Unless they also have access to Japan's database. But still I can easily say that I lived in Europe most of my life before the BETA invasion." I pointed out.

"True. That story's still available for use if the Base Commander or any other UN official asks about you. Either way don't worry about it, I'll do my best to ward off any more suspicion just as long as you don't do anything else that'll expose your super soldier status." Yuuko said.

"No promises." I replied before getting up from my seat and leaving the office. It's past midnight already.

…

 _It was Sunday morning and I had been rudely woken up by someone screaming their head off and someone getting their ass kicked._

" _What do you think you're doing!?"_

" _Chobham!"_

 _Angered at that I got up from my bed, walked to the window and opened it to voice my anger at the them._

" _HEY! Keep your slapstick routine to the minimum! Some of us are still sleeping here!"_

…

 **November 27 2001, Neon's room…**

"_!" My eyes snapped open as I woke up to a new day.

Looking down was a startled Kasumi. What is she doing here…? Oh right. She's trying to wake me up even though it wasn't needed.

"Morning Kasumi." I greeted.

"Neon-san?" Kasumi asked. She wanted to be sure whom she was addressing. The last few days she had been here to wake me she ended up talking with either me or Takeru and it was starting to confuse her.

"Yes, it's me Kasumi. Takeru's still asleep." I answered her.

Kasumi then gave me a bundle. It was a change of clothes. I don't know why she did, but I'll accept it anyways.

"Thanks for the change of clothes, though why are you fidgety?"

Kasumi said nothing. Of course, I waited for her since being cranky here won't help.

"Bye-bye." She finally said before attempting to leave.

"Huh?! That's it? No good morning? Isn't that rude of you?" I stopped her.

Kasumi stopped then turned around with a sad look and said, "Good morning." Then she left the room.

" _ **What was that about?"**_ Samara asked.

' _Your guess is as good as mine.'_ I replied as I got to my meet and got ready for the day. _'Still once again I had another dream last night.'_

" _ **Really!? What was it about?"**_

' _Me shouting at two people who disturbed my sleep with their pathetic attempt at slapstick comedy.'_

…

Here I was in class with the others paying attention to the lectures or whatever, that dream still in my mind. But the odd thing about it was that it felt real somewhat which made no sense. My thoughts were interrupted by the Instructor's announcement.

"I know it's sudden, but the UN Undersecretary will be inspecting Yokohama Base tomorrow."

Huh? Undersecretary?! Where did that come from?

" **That's Tama's old man."** Takeru said, **"He's also the UN undersecretary in this world."** I then saw a few images of the man in question.

' _Really? Well it'll be nice to see him for myself. UN Undersecretary?! That's something I've never heard of.'_

" **Well there is one here. The structure in the UN here is not the same as the one in our real world."**

' _That makes sense. Speaking of which, isn't something else big going to happen tomorrow?'_

There was silence from Takeru for a while. And then a frantic feeling came back. **"That's when the HSST's gonna fall!"**

' _Glad to know you still remember.'_

Immediately after the instructor told us what we needed to know and left the classroom, Takeru suddenly took over my body and rushed out.

"Ah! Cross!" I heard Chizuru call out in surprise, but I was already in the hallway. Destination: Yuuko's Office.

…

 **Yuuko's Office…**

Frantically arriving there, Takeru began to explain what was going to happen tomorrow. Apparently Alternative V supporters were going to hijack a HSST that was meant to transport supplies somewhere, fill it with lots of explosives and send it crashing down on this base. Projected casualties would include the surface level and first four underground levels being destroyed outright. Looks like the bastards are getting desperate to stop Alternative IV. Luckily when it happened last Tamase shot the HSST down with a new weapon designed for the TSF. I'm even more surprised I've not heard them rant about their 'friends' not getting their gift they sent. Although Yuuko was trying to liven things up with some joking around but Takeru was not in the mood…and neither was I, though I understood why she was joking around. Takeru was starting to get tensed about it all and wasn't willing to take any risks here. Heck, he even snapped at Yuuko. It was then I took over so that he can cool off.

"Sorry about that professor. The situation was tense in the last loop and he doesn't want to go through it again." I said.

"No worries." Yuuko replied, noticing that I was now back in control.

"So what do you plan to do about the situation tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let it go the same way it did the last time." Yuuko answered like it was no big deal.

"Are you sure about that? Taking such a huge risk?" I inquired.

"Why not? It's not like anyone really died the last time." Yuuko shrugged, "Tamase thwarted their attack and everyone was saved, sure it was very tense but at the end no one lost their lives. Besides we can't interfere too much with events from the last loop."

"I don't know much about time traveling, dimension hopping or all that complex stuff. But I do know about taking pre-emptive measures in advance, especially when you have knowledge of such an event that calls for it." I argued, "Sure this is something that happened in another time and had an outcome, it doesn't mean it'll have the same outcome. You can't always leave things to chance."

"So what do you recommend soldier?" Yuuko asked.

"Me? I recommend that you do what you feel is the best course of action. If you think stopping the HSST sabotage is for the best, then do it. If not, then let it happen just like last time, if it will happen like that. Nothing is ever absolute." I answered. Then I noticed that Takeru wanted to talk now that he'd become more level headed. "Well now, Takeru has calmed down and can talk more rationally. The question is, do you?"

"Sure, why not? Besides I can explain things to him better when he's more calm."

"Do what you have to do then."

With that I switched out and put Takeru on the driver's seat. With a much calmer mind Takeru was able to listen to Yuuko's explanation about the Alternative IV and V, those who support it or are against it, those who don't care for the Earth or humanity at large whom I want to slaughter like the bastard pigs they are. She also showed a map of the world with the Original Hive that came when the BETA first invaded. Europe was definitely devastated based on the number of red dots I saw all over. North and South America were relatively safe. Africa was gone too. Asia was also a mess. In Japan in particular, there were two dots and then a major bombshell was dropped when we found out that this base was built on top of a freaking BETA Hive.

" _ **What the fuck!?"**_

Like Samara colorfully stated, what the fuck!?

Then there was more talk about humanity's survival, the conflict of interests and internal strife among us, but at the end one thing was for sure…survival was a must by all means.

Yuuko then stood up from her seat and looked at us. "As for the HSST incident…I'm going to stop it, okay?"

"…yes." Takeru muttered.

" **Looks like she's made up her mind."** I said.

"And I'll tell you this now to avoid any misunderstandings." Yuuko added, "I'll never accept Alternative V! Just understand that emotions like accepting or not accepting are different from what is the right or wrong decision."

"I know…"

" **Damn right about that."**

" _ **Agreed!"**_ Samara added.

"If you get lost in emotions, you lose your judgement. Don't ever forget that." Yuuko stated.

"Okay." Takeru said.

"We're gonna change the future, right!?"

"Y-yes!"

…

 **PX…**

"Huh? Hey! Neon!"

I'd just arrived in the PX when I heard Mikoto call me over to where the squad was. I went over to and joined them.

"So? What's going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You're the one who just went up and ran off." Mikoto stated.

"Oh, that? …What about it?"

"Wrong! That's only funny if you said it right away!"

"Like I was trying to be funny."

"More importantly, we need your advice." Meiya chimed in.

I raised an eyebrow. "My advice?"

"Well…the truth is; the Undersecretary is coming here tomorrow…"

"Yeah, Instructor Jinguuji announced that in class, remember?"

"Well, he's Tamase's father."

"I know."

"_You knew!?" Mikoto exclaimed as Tamase got wide eyed.

"Wasn't hard to figure out." I said. "So why do you need my advice?"

"Well we were wondering what to do with…" Meiya began and Tamase was hyperventilating.

"Okay Tamase…what did you do?" I asked.

"Miki-san told her father in a letter that she was the squad leader, and now we're in big trouble." Mikoto answered.

BAM! That was the sound of me banging my head on the table.

" **So Tama lied to her father again?"** Takeru deadpanned.

" _ **Looks like it…Just why?!"**_ Samara followed suit.

' _I'd rather not find out why.'_ I sighed before raising my head up to glare at Tamase. "Really Tamase!? Really!? You just had to shoot yourself in the foot, huh?" I put a hand to my forehead to stave off the migraine from hearing this, not the table. "So anyone got a bright idea?"

"Don't you have one?" Meiya asked.

"Yes, I do, but I doubt Chizuru would like it one bit." I said.

"And you're right. I wouldn't like it one bit." Chizuru stated, "Let me guess, it's make Tamase squad leader for the day?"

"Well she did go in shit creek without a paddle and now we have to bail her out."

"Haa…so predictable…I have nothing to say."

"If you can come up with something better then we're all ears."

"Why are you making me look like the bad guy?"

"Who is? I'm just asking if you have a better solution to this."

"Ugh!"

 **A few minutes later…**

We had finally come to a decision for how we're going to help Tamase from her own conundrum. Of course Chizuru wasn't so keen to that, but it was the only way to keep the damage minimal.

"Hey, hey, Neon." Mikoto called.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Those Eishi over there are giving us funny looks." Mikoto pointed out to me.

I glanced in the direction she motioned to and saw two people, a male and female, looking our way. The male one had grey hair and looked stupid, while the female one had brown hair and was much better on the eyes than her companion. I could see the hostility in their eyes and it was aimed at us. Great, like we need BS like this.

" **Those two…I've seen them somewhere before…"** Takeru mentions.

" _ **Obviously not friends of yours."**_ Samara deadpanned.

' _I'll be surprised if Takeru actually was on good terms with those two morons. Still the arrogance coming off them makes me wanna puke already.'_

" **I know who they are. They are the Eishi with the rank of Second Lieutenant who were bugging us about Meiya's Takemikazuchi. The male one beat me up when I tried to step up to him."** Takeru stated.

' _Well now. Let's see them do that to me.'_

"So what if they're giving us funny looks? They're not our problem so just ignore them." I said to Mikoto.

"…but their eyes look-" Mikoto said again.

"Forget about them. I'm talking to you right now." I cut her off.

"…You're quite bold today." Ayamine said.

"What the hell are you implying now Ayamine?" I deadpanned.

"…What?"

"What?"

"…meanie, making me say the whole thing."

"Really…" I put a hand over my face in frustration.

"They are really glaring at us." Tamase stated.

"Forget them." I said.

" _ **Just go put down those arrogant twats. They're annoying me right now."**_ Samara said.

' _Oh I plan on doing just that.'_

" **Please don't kill them Neon."** Takeru pleaded sensing my growing bloodlust.

' _Don't worry. I won't kill them. Just break them.'_

I stood up from my seat, much to the girls' surprise. "I'll be back. Just need to get something from my room." I walked away, making my way towards the PX exit, anticipating those two morons calling me.

"Hey you, the cadet." Right on point. I turned towards the two morons acting normal.

"Yes? How can I help you Second Lieutenant?" I answered.

"Is that your whole squad over there?" The moron No. 1 asked.

"Yes."

"No seventh member, no eighth member?" The moron No. 2 added.

"None. Just the six of us."

"Then what about those special TSFs in the hangar, the brand new Imperial Honor Guard model and that other advanced model? Whose are they for? I heard it was two of yours." Moron No. 1 asked.

' _Oh really? Who told ya?'_

"_It is mine."

What the hell is Meiya doing answering them?! I'm trying to deal with this without getting her involved and she just complicate things?!

"What's your name?" Moron No. 2 asked Meiya.

"I am Cadet Mitsurugi Meiya." Meiya answered.

Moron No. 1 said, "You're…huh? There's something…"

"So what's going on? What's that thing doing over there? And what about that other one?" Moron No 2 continued.

Meiya turned to me as if asking for help.

"Answer me." Moron No. 1 ordered. That's it! I've had enough of this bullshit already.

"Apologies you two but…" I began.

"Ah? What?" Moron No. 1 responded just like the moron he is.

"Are you asking out of curiosity?"

"What did you say?" Oh? So they're mad. Like I give a rat's ass.

"Are you just some punks that want to know who those TSFs belong to?"

"Stop Neon!" Meiya protested. No, I won't! I'm already getting sick of these assholes.

Ignoring her I continued, "If you're that curious about those two TSFs you could just go to the Imperial Honor Guard and the XO since they know more about them than either of us."

Moron No 1 got in my face growling, "You…do you know who you're talking to?"

"Oh yes I do." I answered.

"You're a rather insolent little brat." Moron No. 2 added.

"And you two are pieces of shit poking their noses where they don't belong." I said. _'Please HIT me.'_

Suddenly I got hit in the gut and my face by Moron No. 1, just like I anticipated. I could have easily countered him but I decided to oblige the fool. I saw the two morons looking at me smugly while the girls called out my name in concern. Seriously there's nothing to worry about since those blows were weak. I looked up at the moron who punched me with a taunting smile.

"What was that? Love taps?! Pathetic." Both morons looked at me in disbelief before that quickly changed into anger.

"Aaah? …You still don't get it!" Moron No. 1 exclaimed and threw another punch. Unfortunately, it didn't hit its target as I caught the fist, before pulling the arm and dragging the now shocked moron to the floor before putting my foot over his upper back.

"I'll be relieving you of this arm." I said and then broke that arm, eliciting a scream from the moron.

"Pathetic! And you call yourself a Second Lieutenant?!" I taunted before stomping on his lower back, hearing something crack, before stomping the back of his head and shutting his trap.

"Please shut the fuck up you piece of shit. It's thanks to trash like you that the BETA are beating us." I coldly said, my anger rising even more, "Instead of getting stronger to ensure our survival you're wasting your time abusing your so called power all because of two TSFs. Fucking pathetic!" I released the limp arm and turned to Moron No. 2 who was shocked at what I just did. "If you want to join your fellow piece of shit you're welcome to do so…if not pick him up and scram."

Moron No. 2 looked at her broken and unconscious companion before glaring at me. I just stared back with my cold expression. "Join him it is."

"Cross, that's enough!" Chizuru ordered.

"What is going on here!?"

I recognized that voice. First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi. I partially looked over my shoulder and saw her and her subordinates approach us.

' _Lucky bitch.'_

" _ **Tch! She just had to interrupt."**_ Samara pouted.

" **I'm glad she did. I doubt I'd want to see what you'd do to that other Eishi."** Takeru sighed.

' _Consider yourself lucky then.'_

"Oh!" Moron No. 2 gasped.

"I was just defending myself from this piece of garbage." I said.

"I can see that Cadet Cross." Tsukuyomi replied before focusing on the two morons. "Are Eishi in the UN Army trained to think nothing of humiliating themselves in the public eye?"

Moron No. 2 nervously began, "S-sorry…First Lieutenant…but this is a UN Army issue and…"

Tsukuyomi cut her off, "You may be in the UN Army but are you not also Japanese? You should be ashamed of yourselves for not only abuse of authority but also for letting a cadet humiliate you like that, even if it is well deserved."

"No…we um…"

"Besides that Takemikazuchi that you two were bothered about was transported here with the consent of the Japanese Government and the Yokohama Base CO for good reason." Tsukuyomi glared at the nervous Second Lieutenant. "And like the cadet mentioned you have no business sticking your noses into Imperial Affairs and the other issues above your pay grade. If you do continue with your pointless questioning we will have to file a formal complaint to the UN Army. Are you prepared for that?"

"Uuuhh…"

"It would be best if you left quietly and also get medical attention for your friend too. We will overlook this offense." Tsukuyomi said calmly. "Or do you still have any objections?"

"N-no…none of the sort! We'll be leaving!" Moron No. 2 quickly went to her companion and picked him up carefully in a fireman's carry and got out of the PX.

After they were gone Tsukuyomi looked towards Meiya and me. "I'm glad I noticed this before it got completely out of hand."

"Not fast enough though." I deadpanned. "Any later and there would have been two pieces of trash on the floor."

"Still that was inelegant of you."

"You don't say?"

"Tsukuyomi…First Lieutenant." Meiya cut in. Hearing her the Imperial Honor Guard decided to hold off our conversation.

"Meiya-sama. I will take my leave now." Tsukuyomi and her subordinates made their exit from the PX. When they left Meiya turned her attention to me with concern on her face.

"Neon…are you alright?"

"I'm fine Meiya." I waved her concern off, "Besides that moron was too weak to hurt me anyways. Credit to my uncle's training regiment."

Meiya continued, "Why…did you not evade the initial attacks? You could have…"

"Done so easily?" I finished for her, "Well I wanted to oblige the moron anyways before dropping the hammer on him."

" _ **Looks like she figured you out."**_ Samara said.

' _Well she is sharp after all.'_

" **Obviously she is. It's Meiya after all."** Takeru smirked.

"So you knew what they wanted to do, did you not?" Meiya asked.

"I've dealt with morons like them before. You can easily get a good idea what they're thinking just by the looks in their eyes." I responded.

"I see…"

"Neon-san, are you okay!?" Tamase walked up to me with concern.

"Cross…" Ayamine added.

"Really now, don't scare us like that." Kyozuka the lunch lady said.

"Ah, Oba-san!" Mikoto said.

I scoffed and smirked at them, "It'll take a lot more than two weak ass punches to harm me. Hell…you girls hit much harder than that moron." I cracked my neck from side to side and rolled my right arm around. "Still I apologize if I worried you all with my actions."

Kyozuka got in my face suddenly, but it didn't faze me as she looked me over. "Well you look and seem fine. That's good."

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Anyways now that that annoyance has past, back to Tamase being the squad leader."

Meiya however wasn't convinced, "Baka, you may say you're fine but_"

"I. Am. Fine, Meiya."

"May as well do it Meiya." Chizuru stated, "Even if I opposed it, we'd end up doing it anyway."

"Obviously." I deadpanned.

"Besides Cross never backs down on anything…especially a fight." Chizuru added.

"Damn right about that." I smirked.

"You sure have a lot to deal with, Chizuru-chan." Kyozuka said in amusement.

"You're the only one saying that, Kyozuka-san." Chizuru responded.

"Ahahaha, well, good luck."

"Thank you."

…

"I take it that I would be sent to the detention barracks due to what I did to the moron?" I implied as the squad walked down the corridors back to our quarters.

"Well…There is a chance of that." Chizuru stated.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Even though there were witnesses that can easily testify that I acted in self defense?"

"Even so, you did use excessive force when you defended yourself." Meiya pointed out.

"I was hit twice and would have taken a third hit if I didn't respond in kind." I countered.

"You're right Neon-san. You were attacked first and you responded in kind." Mikoto agreed.

"Yeah. Don't worry Neon-san, you only defended yourself." Mikoto cheerfully added.

I shrugged, "Hopefully it's that simple."

"…Imprisonment." Ayamine said.

"Haha you're so funny…" I mocked. "Anyways you ladies go on ahead. I'll catch up." I said.

"Alright." Chizuru said before she and the others left, except Meiya.

"Neon…"

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Forgive me."

"You're forgiven even thought I see nothing to forgive in the first place."

Meiya too followed after the others leaving me to walk down the corridors alone.

…

Right now I was talking with Takeru and Samara while my body moved on autopilot.

" **Seriously Neon. You didn't need to resort to violence."**

' _What I did was tamed compared to what I had in mind.'_

" _ **Damned right about that. People like those two morons need to be beaten down."**_

" **True but…"**

' _Listen Takeru…Not all people can be reasoned with. Sometimes you have to knock a moron out to get the point across. You may not like it but it's an option that's available…hm?'_

I cut off my link with Samara and Takeru after noticing someone standing down the corridor. It was First Lieutenant Tsukuyomi, and she approached me.

"First Lieutenant." I greeted.

"Cross." She replied.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I give you my thanks…for your consideration of Meiya-sama."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? All I did was look out for my squad mate."

Tsukuyomi narrowed her eyes at me. "True but I'm thankful for that. However, my suspicions of you has not cleared. Don't forget that."

I glared back in annoyance. "Why the hell are you suspicious of me?"

"There is no reason to explain. I have no intention of becoming friendly with you." Tsukuyomi replied.

"Neither do I. At least we agree on one thing." I replied.

"But…"

"What?"

Tsukuyomi's expression softened, "I may not know who or what you are…but it is clear that you are someone Meiya-sama relies on. There is something I personally would ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

"Please, do not ever…do anything to hurt Meiya-sama."

There was silence after she said that. Really? That's her request?!

" **Well Tsukuyomi is very protective of Meiya."** Takeru stated.

"Like I ever intended to harm her to begin with." I deadpanned before walking past her in annoyance.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End.**


End file.
